DE CICATRIZES E DE ESPERANÇAS
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Tempos pós-Guerra.Harry sobreviveu.Mas tem muitas cicatrizes da Guerra.E foge para o mundo trouxa.Mas alguém vem resgatá-lo.Alguém quer Harry de volta.Ele aceitaria voltar para aquilo que fugiu?Ele aceitaria ser professor em Hog,junto com Snape e Malf
1. Default Chapter

**Nome da fic: DE CICATRIZES E DE ESPERANÇA**

**Autor: VIVIANE VALAR**

**  
****Pares: Sem par romântico por enquanto**

**  
****Censura: R, (tensão, violência, angst)**

**  
****Gênero: Drama, Tema Adulto.**

**  
****Spoilers: Dos cindo livros. Fiquem atentos**

**Avisos ou Alertas: MORTE DE PERSONAGEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOCÊS LERAM ISSO??? MATEI DELIBERADAMENTE UM MONTÃO DE GENTE!!!! ENTÃO SE VOCÊ TEM O CORAÇÃO FRACO, NÃO LEIA. SE NÃO É CAPAZ DE LIDAR COM A PERDA DO PERSONAGEM. E ISSO VALE PRA QUALQUER UM DELES, VEJA BEM, NÃO LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO POUPAREI VIDA SOBRE VIDA! HEHEHEHE. TEM VIOLÊNCIA E ANGÚSTIA. EU ATÉ CHOREI ESCREVENDO. SNIF, SNIF!!!!**

**Resumo: Tempos pós-Guerra. Harry sobreviveu. Mas tem muitas cicatrizes da Guerra. E foge para o mundo trouxa. Mas alguém vem resgatá-lo. Alguém quer Harry de volta. Ele aceitaria voltar para aquilo que fugiu? Ele aceitaria ser professor em Hogwarts, junto com Snape e Malfoy? Bem, acho que já dei muitas pistas. Hehehe. Agora vão ter que ler. Todos com caráter inalterado. E o Harry revoltadinho, como no HP5.**

**  
****Notas: Para entender melhor, vou situar vocês no tempo e no espaço. Dá pra fazer as contas. Mas Rola dar uma "mastigada" pra vocês. Hehehe. Harry acaba a escola, prestes a completar 18 anos. O treinamento para ser auror demora 3 anos. Nessa história, me baseio no fato de que Voldemort dominou antes da primeira Guerra, por 11 anos, até ser "destruído" por Harry quando ele tinha 1 ano. Voldemort volta a aparecer quando Harry está no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Aos 11 anos. Aos 14 Voldemort consegue o corpo. Aos 16 anos, a Guerra começa. E dura 4 anos. Até a destruição definitiva do Voldie. Depois Harry desaparece do mundo bruxo por mais 4 anos. Neste ponto, de nossa história, Harry tem então 24 anos e Snape 46 anos (Segundo a Rowling existe uma diferença de 22 anos entre eles.) Ah! E tem muitas recordações também, que botei em outra letra para não confundir (muuito).**

**Desafio: bem, vou propor um desafio. Contem quantos mortos aparecerão. hehehe. Chutem quantos haverão, agora no começo. E veremos quem acertará ao final da fic. Hehehe.**

**  
****Agradecimentos: Á Rowling, eu me inspiro nela, para matar os personagens. Sofrendo, mas matando mesmo assim. hehehe**

**  
****Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**

**DE CICATRIZES E DE ESPERANÇA**

**Capítulo 1 – Me leva...**

Harry Potter sobreviveu. Sobreviveu à dor. Ao medo. A Voldemort. À culpa. Sim, porque se sentia culpado pelas vidas que se perderam durante a Guerra. Voldemort dominara por 11 anos até ser "parado" pelo bebê-Potter. Durante 10 anos a paz dominou o mundo bruxo, até que ele voltou. Apesar de ter adquirido uma forma física totalmente independente apenas 4 anos após. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, ele se foi. Definitivamente. Para sempre.

Mas as cicatrizes ficaram nos sobreviventes. Felizes dos que pereceram, e não têm que lidar com a culpa, com os fantasmas, com as inseguranças. Viu jovens perderem os pais, assim com perderam uma vez. Fazia tanto tempo!

Toda noite esses fantasmas voltavam. Alguns pareciam preocupados e o aconselhavam sobre decisões e atitudes. Outros lamentavam a ausência. Sugeriam que ele desistisse de tudo. E fosse ter com eles. Logo.

Harry, naquele dia, acordara propenso a partir. Havia uma dor que não passava nunca. Dumbledore. Era sua culpa. Que o velho diretor não estivesse ali. Quis sumir também. Abandonou seus estudos, quando faltava apenas um ano parta ser auror.

Mas não poderia conviver com pessoas que admiravam o velho. Elas lamentavam perto dele. Ninguém soube o que realmente acontecera. Exceto uma pessoa. Severus Snape. Ele estava presente quando Dumbledore abdicou de sua vida para conferir seus próprios poderes ao menino-que-sobreviveu. E essa magia, somada às que recebera e ás que nem sabia que tinha, destruíram o tão temido Lord das Trevas. Salvando assim a vida do ex-professor.

A versão que se tornou pública, foi que Dumbledore lutara até a morte, juntamente com Snape, e que ele, Harry Potter, chegara quando Voldemort já estava fraco e então, deu o golpe final.

A versão fazia sentido, e Harry nunca a desmentiu. Tão pouco Snape. Mas sempre que eram cumprimentados, ambos se desvencilhavam e nunca comentavam.

Admirou o ex-professor pela segunda vez. Por poupá-lo. Ele havia entendido que Harry não via mérito algum na vitória. Foi como um pacto silencioso.

Já se passara 4 anos, desde que a Era do Terror passara. A segunda Era. Que havia sido mais curta que a primeira, apenas 6 anos. Mas igualmente terrível.

Harry morava agora num bairro totalmente trouxa. Queria distância da magia. De tudo que lembrasse a magia. De tudo que lembrasse a dor. Trabalhava como cozinheiro em um restaurante no centro de Londres. Comida caseira e apetitosa. Era a única coisa que Harry fazia com amor. Era o único momento, em que se permitia expressar qualquer sentimento. Não demorou muito para o restaurante ficar conhecido por sua comida incomum.

Mas Harry nunca se permitiu aparecer, ou ser glorificado por isso. Orientava o Cheff a assumir os méritos, dizendo que só fazia o que mandavam. Então não havia porquê pensarem que era ele quem fazia os pratos.

Chegava de bicicleta, às 5 da manhã. Fazia a lista de tudo o que precisavam. Programava os pratos do dia. E se colocava diante do fogão até à 8 da noite. Quando fechava a casa. Se pudesse ficava mais. Põem até seu corpo precisava de descanso. Quando chegava no apartamento, que era um típico quarto-sala. E após um longo banho, apagava, comatoso. Para recomeçar no dia seguinte. Preferia não tirar folga. Mas segundo o dono do restaurante, regras eram regras. E uma vez por semana ele teria um dia livre.

Esses eram os piores dias. Dias em que os fantasmas o atormentavam. Ouvia-os chamando para voltar para Hogwarts. Ouvia-os acusando-o de abandono e perjúrio. Uma vez sonhou com Sírius. Ele, em sua forma canina, o olhava como se não o reconhecesse. E quando tentou se aproximar, o cão fugiu, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Naquele dia de martilio, Harry considerou seriamente, a possibilidade de ceder aos chamados dos amigos mortos. E planejou sua partida do mundo de dores. Mas n momento derradeiro, não conseguiu.

Amaldiçoou-se pela covardia. Não tinha coragem de tira a própria vida, depois de ter ceifado tantas! Que ironia! Se pudessem ver o grande Potter! Agora, caído no chão, chorando como um bebê. Sem ser capaz de executar seu brilhante plano de morte.

O dia amanheceu sombrio. Como estava o seu coração há tanto tempo. Foi pata o trabalho, cortando as ruas em sua bicicleta. Sem prestar atenção ao caminho, ao sinal, aos carros. Com a sensação estranha de ser observado. Quem sabe, assim, poderia acabar com a dor. Se fosse atropelado, assaltado. Mas chegou mais uma vez a salvo.

Executou sua rotina com a mesma eficiência de sempre. Era educado com os funcionários e exigente consigo mesmo.

Já havia passado o grande movimento do almoço. E agora só haviam os retardatários. E Harry podia fazer seu trabalho com mais calma. Ali adotara o nome Tiago Evans. Para não ter nada do antigo Harry Potter.

-Tiago, alguém quer falar com você! – chamou o garçom.

-Não falo com clientes, Bob. Sabe disso. – respondeu se deixar de mexer a colher na panela.

-Eu sei. Disse ao homem. Mas ele está irredutível. Disse que se você não for até ele, que vai invadir a cozinha.

-Se ele o fizer, diga que chamará a polícia. – sem se importar.

-Tiago! Ele ameaçou chamar a polícia, se não for! – explicou exaltado.

-O quê? – pela primeira vez olhou o velho garçom.

E Percebeu como o outro estava perturbado.

-É isso mesmo! Exige falar com você. E ele o chamou de... Harry Potter. É seu nome? – confuso.

Harry congelou-se por um segundo inteiro.

"Quem seria? Quem o teria, descoberto ali? Não poderia ser nenhum trouxa!"

-Não Bob. Esse não é meu nome. Mas já me chamaram assim uma vez. – fez sinal para que outro cozinheiro se aproximasse e continuasse a mexer. – Acho melhor ver o que esse cliente quer. E mandá-lo embora logo. – resignado.

Limpou as mãos num pano e foi. Até o salão. Havia algumas pessoas ainda ali. Mas não precisou procurar muito. Poderia reconhecer a cabeleira negra caída nos ombros, o nariz adunco e a expressão carrancuda, em qualquer lugar. Uma tristeza preencheu seu coração.

Respirando fundo, controlou suas emoções como ele mesmo o ensinara uma vez, quando tinha aulas de Oclumência.

_-Vamos, Potter! Tem que se livrar dos sentimentos! Tem que esvaziar a mente!_

_-Estou tentando! – dizia entre os dentes._

_-Então não tente! Consiga! Disso depende a vida de pessoas que são muito mais importantes que você!_

_-Estou tentando, droga! – gritava._

_Olhe o tom de voz, moleque! Respeite-me! Estou aqui perdendo meu tempo com um idiotazinho como você! Faça valer a pena!!! – cruel._

Percebeu que ficara sem respirar durante as lembranças. Mas que finalmente aprenderam a limpar a mente. Ninguém poderia imaginar o que se passava dentro dele. Finalmente aprendera como fazer.

Severus Snape parecia ter envelhecido mais que seus 45 anos. Mas apenas o rosto mostrava os sinais da Guerra. Aproximou-se da mesa que ficava a um canto.

"Melhor assim!"

-Severus Snape. – disse ao estar diante do homem que o olhava nos olhos, como se quisesse usar o legilimens.

-Tiago Evans?! – irônico.

-Esta é meu nome. Use-o. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – disse profissional. – Algum prato especial? Poso recomendar o especial do dia. Pão surpresa. É uma espécie de torta salgada, com camadas de pão, com várias camadas de recheios diversos. Que são uma surpresa a cada semana. – toque de ironia.

-Não vim apreciar seus dotes culinários, "Evans".

-Então temo não poder ajudá-lo. – já ia dar as costas quando Snape o chamou de volta.

-Potter! Não quer saber o que estou fazendo aqui?! – provocou.

-Meu nome é Tiago Evans. Não conheço nenhum Potter. E se o senhor não tem nada a dizer sobre o cardápio, devo me retirar. "Trabalho" aqui. Não sou o dono! – frio.

-Pelo que sei, poderia ser o dono, se quisesse! – desafiou com o olhar.

-Está certo! – irritação finalmente apontando. – O que devo fazer para que vá embora e me deixe em paz?! – baixo, mas ameaçador.

-Voltar para Hogwarts. – sério.

Harry não resistiu. E uma risada amarga escapou de sua garganta dolorida. Havia es esquecido de como era rir. Mesmo com tristeza.

-Não existe, nenhuma possibilidade de isso acontecer! – olhos sem emoção. – Harry Potter morreu. Não pode mais voltar. Conforme-se. – e se virou mais uma vez.

-Preciso de você, Potter! – falou mais alto que gostaria.

Harry olhou assustado, para o homem. Se ex-professor. Se ex-inimigo. O homem que já odiara mais que o próprio Voldemort. Estava ali. Diante dele. Dizendo que precisava dele. O choque o fez voltar abismado.

-O quê?

-Precisamos de você. Eu. Hogwarts. – sério. – Estamos reerguendo a Escola. E como perdemos muito amigos e por isso, muitos professores, preciso de novos integrantes. Sou o diretor da escola agora. Depois que Dumbledore e Minerva se foram, eu resolvi reabrir a escola.

Harry caiu pesadamente sobre a cadeira diante de Snape.

-Hogwarts?! De pé?! – incrédulo.

-Levei dois anos para reerguer o castelo. E mais dois anos para reunir a equipe adequada para o corpo de professores.

-E o que quer de mim? – perguntou num autômato, temendo a resposta.

-Quero que venha fazer parte. Que venha ser o nosso professor de DCAT. – falou com calma, mas firme.

-Eu?! – temeroso.

-Por que não? Vai negar que depois de Guerra, é o bruxo que mais entende de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? – pressionou.

-Você não sabe nada sobre o que a Guerra fez a mim! – sombrio. – Não fale sobre o que não tem conhecimento! – bateu a mão espalmada na mesa.

Algumas pessoas olhavam assustadas.

-Eu sei, Potter! Eu estava lá! – falou mais alto.

-Não me chame assim!! Já disse! Harry Potter morreu! Está morto, debaixo dos escombros da antiga Hogwarts!!! – bateu mais uma vez.

Levantou-se tentando se controlar.

-Me desculpe, senhor. Se me exaltei. – olhos latejando de fúria. – Por favor, fique a vontade para pedir o que quiser. Por conta da casa. – fez uma reverência e voltou para a cozinha.

-Tiago! O que foi aquilo? Nunca o vi discutir com ninguém! – Bob estava chocado.

-Não estou me sentindo bem. Vocês já sabem o que fazer o resto do dia. Vou-me embora. Não posso ficar. Me desculpem. – saiu desabalado.

Nem tirou o avental. Pegou a bicicleta no estacionamento dos fundos. E foi às cegas embora. Sem ligar par o sinal de trânsito ou as pessoas passando diante dele. Só queria sair dali. Fugir das lembranças.

_-Potter! Finalmente vou ter o prazer que me foi negado há 19 anos. Vou destruir você! – Voldemort erguia a varinha apontada para o peito da Harry._

_Harry tremia convulsivamente. Tinha recebido tanta Crucciatus, que temia que a dor não passasse nunca mais. Estava desarmado e fraco. Tinha falhado, afinal. Não era o Poderoso-Potter que todos julgavam. Era só um menino-crescido que não sabia mais truques para enganar o bruxo malvado._

_-Acho que não Tom! – a voz calma de Dumbledore surgiu de algum lugar._

_Harry temia ser ilusão. Mas quando conseguiu parar de tremer, vislumbrou a cena. Tão fatalista quando a anterior. De um lado Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas que já houve, com a varinha em riste. De outro Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo vivo. Desarmado. Logo atrás, Severus Snape, o maior Comensal da Morte que seu mestre já teve. Em guarda, mas com expressão muito preocupada, ou confusa. Harry não podia ter certeza._

_Snape iniciou o duelo com o antigo mestre. E não parecia nada bom. Quando ouviu a maldição da morte mais uma vez, viu Fawkes receber o jato de luz verde e se tornar uma pequena e feia ave num montinho de cinzas._

_-Ave estúpida!- Voldemort esbravejava._

_Harry viu sua varinha não muito longe. Virou-se e se forço a se arrastar até ela. Ainda havia muita dor. Quase podia imaginar o que Frank e Alice Longbottom tinham passado. Segurou a custos, os gemidos a cada movimento que fazia. Enquanto via o duelo dos bruxos adultos._

_Finalmente alcançou a varinha. Segurar naquele pedaço de madeira, o conferiu uma força que achava ter perdido. Levantou-se de vagar._

_-Estupefaça! – gritou._

_Voldemort foi atingido de surpresa e a maldição seguinte que emitia naquele momento, se desviou. E só quando viu o jato verde passando a cima da cabeça de Snape, que viu o que fizeram._

_-Potter, seu desgraçado! Agora sim! Acabo com você! Silêncio!_

_E Harry percebeu que estava mudo. Não poderia pronunciar qualquer feitiço. Estava acabado. Todos iriam morrer. E então Dumbledore voltou a falar._

_-Você não precisa falar, Harry Potter. Está a cima dessas coissas._

_E se colocou diante dele quando mais um "Avada" foi pronunciado. A luz atingiu o velho diretor, no peito. Em cheio. E como Fawkes, ele ardeu em chamas. Mas ao invés de surgir montinho de cinzas, que Harry em seu desespero, procurou encontrar a seus pés, as chamas foram lançadas para seu peito. O impacto foi o suficiente para matá-lo. Para fraturar todos os ossos de seu tórax. Mas ao invés disso, Harry sentiu um calor e uma força, que nada tinha de ira. Mas confiança._

_-Acabou. – murmurou sem palavras e apontou sua varinha para Voldemort. Aturdido. E uma luz dourada o atingiu. Viu o espectro do bruxo, tentar deixar o corpo. Mas então se concentrou para que não conseguisse. Sendo pulverizado. Estava morto. Voldemort finalmente morte._

_-Acabou. – disse agora com sua própria voz._

Mais um carro que desvia da bicicleta.

"Que droga! Será que ninguém é capaz de algo tão simples! Vou ter que ficar parado para melhoram a pontaria."

Mas contrariando todas as expectativas, Harry chegou vivo em seu apartamento. Mas não entrou. Pois havia ali uma parede humana.

-Droga, Snape! Me deixe em paz! – rugia.

-Não Potter! Porque você não morreu. Mesmo que tenha se esforçado muito para tanto! – desagrado.

Harry desistiu de gritar no hall do apartamento. Abriu a porta com a chave. As mãos tremiam. Entrou sabendo que seria seguido. Ouviu a porta batendo. Foi até um armário a abriu uma garrafa de wisk. Serviu dois copos até a metade. O primeiro tomou de uma vez só. O segundo ofereceu com um sorriso cínico à Snape. Ele apenas o encarou sério. Harry deu de ombros e "matou" o outro também.

-Não é tão bom quanto o firewisk, mas é a melhor bebida trouxa. E acredite, já experimentei todas! – cuspiu a informação.

-Não vai dar certo, Potter! Não vai me fazer desistir de você!

Ele se sentou na poltrona, esparramado, com displicência.

-Não vai me tirar daqui! Não tenho mais nada com aquele... mundo. Não tenho mais responsabilidades alguma! Acabou!

Snape se sentou diante dele. Sem desviar o olhar.

-Se acabou, então por que está se punindo? – apontou para tudo ao redor.

A casa suja. Com roupas 4espalhadas por todos os lados. Copos sujos pelos cantos. Garrafas cheias, vazias.

-Não estou me punindo! – mentiu.

-Está! Mas ainda não sei o porquê! – afirmou.

Harry se levantou, pegando o professor pelo colarinho. Snape era maior e mais forte que ele.Mas surpreso, se deixou levar.

-SAIA DA MINHA CASA! – gritava. – SAIA DAQUI! NÃO MANDA EM MIM! NÃO É MAIS MEU PROFESSORZINHO, QUE SE EU NÃO FOR UM BOM GAROTO, PODERÁ TIRAR PONTOS DA MINHA CASA OU ME DAR DETENÇÕES! VOCÊ NÃO É NADA!!! – empurrou-o com uma força que não sabia que tinha.

Ouviram o som de algo estourando a poucos metros deles. A luz piscou vacilante. Snape estava abismado. Fora jogado contra a parede oposta, como se recebesse um feitiço estuporante. Harry olhava suas mãos com horror.

-Parece que ainda há magia em você! – Snape se levantou com dificuldade. – Potter, não vim exigir nada. Não é esse meu papel agora! – controlou a voz. – Eu apenas vejo que você precisa disso. Talvez mais do que nós. Venha! Volte para Hogwarts. Volte comigo. Ensine, como já fez uma vez. Estimule. Instigue mentes imaturas e novas, a serem grandes como tantos foram. Como tantos ainda são. Por sua causa!

-Não posso! – cansado.

Voltando para o sofá. Cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos separados. Mãos na cabeça. Desalinhando ainda mais os cabelos.

-Eu simplesmente não posso! – repetiu agoniado.

Snape estava chocado com o que o garoto que um dia fora tão petulante, tão desafiador, se tornara. Sabia que havia muitas cicatrizes. E que ele havia fugido. Se separado do mundo bruxo. Mas não esperava o encontrar tão destruído.

Quando soubera por alguns informantes que enviara a sua procura, onde morava e trabalhava, já imaginava que seria difícil. Só não esperava encontrá-lo tão derrotado. Tão angustiado.

Seguira-o naquela manhã. Viu como dirigia imprudente o veículo trouxa de duas rodas. Viu-o quase se acidentar infinitas vezes, até que completasse o percurso. Com o olhar alucinado. Como se desafiasse a ser atingido.

Quando foi ao restaurante, viu que havia ali algo bom. Viu pessoas elogiando a comida. E comentarem sobre o cozinheiro misterioso. Sobre as propostas milionárias que foram feitas, mas que ele se recusava a aceitar. Assim como a sair dali.

E então soubera que mudara o nome. Usava seu segundo nome, que era o mesmo de seu pai. E o sobrenome de solteira da mãe. Ele abdicara da magia, do mundo mágico, do próprio nome, da vida. Era tarde de mais. Mas então, quando já dava as costas para ir embora, olhou mais uma vez a sala. E notou que havia muitos cacos pelo chão. E um liquido amarelado espalhado. Percebeu que no momento de exacerbação, quando o jogou na parede, que apenas as garrafas da bebida trouxa foram destruídas.

Quase riu alto. Ele estava pronto. Apenas não sabia disso. Sua magia queria voltar. E sabia o que fazer. Ele apenas teria que aprender a lidar com o ex-aluno. Começou a planejas sua estratégia. Potter iria voltar antes do período letivo. Por vontade própria. Porque lá era seu lugar.

-Creio que o senhor tem razão, Thiago Evans. – voltou ao tratamento frio. – Não pode ir. Eu vim buscar uma pessoa que não existe mais.

Harry parou de bagunçar os cabelos. Levantou o rosto e pendeu para trás. Olhando Snape desolado.

-Peço que o senhor me perdoe pelo incômodo. Mas tenho que partir. Preciso entrar em contato com nossa professora de feitiços. Srta Weasley. – então saiu pela porta, deixando Harry aturdido.

"Srta. Weasley? Gina?"

_-Ron! Abaixe-se! – harry gritava para o amigo, entre os jatos de feitiços dos Comensais da morte. - Impedimenta! – acertou Macnair antes que o outro atingisse o amigo. – O que está fazendo aqui?! Você deveria estar com Lupim, no lado leste! – gritava tentando se fazer ouvir acima do barulho dos feitiços e das pessoas lutando._

_-Gina! Ela desapareceu! Lilá me disse que viu minha irmã vindo pra cá! Ela veio por aqui! P desesperado, se agitando tentando levantar-se._

_-RON! Pare! RON! – segurava o amigo pelos ombros. – Temos que ficar juntos! Já que está aqui. Vamos procurá-la! Não se preocupe! – repetia mais para si mesmo que para o outro_

-Então ela afinal foi achada! Viva! Eu que pensei... Bem, menos uma morte que pesava em minhas costas!

_-Harry! Não pode me impedir de lutar! – a ruivinha brigava._

_-Gina! Você não entende! Isso é muito perigoso!_

_-Claro que é, Harry. É uma Guerra!! As pessoas morrem! Se machucam! Mas estou preparada para qualquer uma dessas coisas! Inclusive para vencer!!! – bochechas vermelhas de fúria._

_-Gina! Por favor! – suplicou._

_-Não Harry! Não manda em mim! Houve um tempo em que eu faria qualquer coisa que me pedisse! Um tempo em que eu não me importaria em simplesmente esperar por você. Esperar que voltasse. Me notasse. Me amasse. Mas esse tempo ficou pra trás. Eu agora tenho minhas próprias razões para querer estar lá, amanhã. Quando formos retomar Hogwarts. Não vou permitir que o maldito fique com a escola! – ela virou as costas e desapareceu dentro do quarto da casa de Sírius. Essa foi a última vez que a viu._

-Eu nunca pude amar você, Gina! – suspirava. – Não com a minha sina. Não com os riscos da profecia. – lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto.

Aquela foi uma noite longa. Passou em claro relembrando todos os momentos em que quase sucumbiu, e fez o que sempre quis. Tomar a ruivinha nos braços. A boca atrevida. Mas conseguiu segurar-se e não se denunciar.

-Belo plano, Potter! – murmurava com melancolia.

Sem notar que pela primeira vez, desde que fugira. Que se referia a ele mesmo como Potter. E não como Evans.

**OF: continua**.


	2. capítulo 2 De volta para casa

**N/A: bem, devido às respostas rápidas, este cap vai mais cedo pro hehehe. Como eu disse promessa é dívida. E eu cumpro direitinho!!! Vocês estão contando os cadáveres? Hehehe, vamos lá. Quero ver quem dá mais? Hehehe.**

**Respondendo ás dúvida universais. Na verdade ainda não sei o que a fic quer. Se quer um H/G, um H/original, H/S, H/D, D/G, S/Original. Ainda estou escrevendo. E podem ter certeza: pretendo dar muitas surpresas. Tudo pode acontecer!!!!!!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 2 – De Volta pra Casa...**

O dia amanheceu cinza, como o anterior. Parecia que nada havia mudado. Mas na verdade, havia uma coisa diferente. Naquele dia, não foi Thiago Evans que chegou ao restaurante. Foi Harry Potter.

Chamou o Sr. Malta, o dono do restaurante e disse que tinha acontecido algumas coisas de ordem pessoal, e que precisaria deixar o emprego.

-Sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, Evans. Desde o dia em que apareceu aqui. Se oferecendo para o emprego de lava-pratos, que eu tinha pendurado na porta.

Harry estranhou. Nunca supôs que o Sr. Malta pensasse assim.

-È isso mesmo, Evans. – riu sacudindo a pança avantajada. – Você chegou aqui, numa tarde chuvosa. Estava todo molhado. Temi que fosse um mendigo. Mas quando começou a falar, percebi que vinha de boa família. Que tinha boa educação.

-Boa família?! – Harry quase riu.

-Sim, Evans. Parecia um adolescente magrelo. Que tinha estudo, mas que tinha também uma grande tristeza. E que apesar dele permanecer sempre em seus olhos, em seu meio sorriso, parecia querer fugir dela.

-O senhor nunca me disse isso! – impressionado.

-Como, meu rapaz? Você nunca nos permitia mais que "bom dia", "até amanhã". E assuntos relacionados ao cardápio! – se justificou o homem corpulento. – Mas sempre achei que um dia, seu passado iria resgatá-lo. Reaparecer. E nesse dia iria nos deixar!

-Mas... – envergonhado.

-Não, meu rapaz! Não estou cobrando nada. Estou muito feliz com o tempo que nos proporcionou. Com suas criações maravilhosas. Quero-o como a um filho!! Vá! Não precisa cumprir aviso prévio. Pode partir hoje mesmo. Vá resgatar sua vida, Evans! – deu palmadinhas nos ombros dele.

-Muito obrigado, Sr. Malta. Foi muito importante para mim, ter encontrado o senhor.

-Seja feliz, Thiago Evans!

E o abraçou tão apertado, que Harry temeu ter partido algumas costelas.

-A propósito, meu nome é Harry Potter. – sentiu que devia dizer.

-Seu nome não importa, Evans. Sempre será VOCÊ. E não o seu nome. Vou me lembrar de você como Thiago Evans. O melhor cozinheiro e Cheff que tiver o prazer de conhecer!

Harry sorriu sincero e encabulado pela primeira vez em mais de quatro anos. Deixou o restaurante aliviado. O único lugar em que se sentiu vivo, todo aquele tempo. Era ali. Não queria guardar recordações ruins. Bastava as que tinha.

Voltou ao apartamento. Entregou ao proprietário o imóvel e quase tudo que estava lá. Não havia nada ali que quisesse levar. Na bolsa de mão, apenas algumas roupas. E a varinha. Ela estava guardada no antigo malão, que estava em péssimo estado. Nem tentou concertar. Colocou a bolsa nas costas e saiu de lá.

"Como vou para Hogwarts?"

E então se lembrou que poderia aparatar por perto. Tinha ficado tanto tempo sem usar magia, que havia esquecido. Já estava na rua quando se lembrou. Teria que se esconder em um lugar onde não o vissem desaparatar.

Olhou para cima. Para os lados. Se lembrou que na rua seguinte havia um beco. Ouviu uma música. Não era estranha. Mas não conseguia dizer onde a ouvira antes. Desistiu do beco e seguiu o som. E onde parecia mais alta, Harry sentiu um calor no coração. Uma esperança tamanha, quer sentiu os olhos rasos d'água. Era uma rua sem saída. Escura. Olhou em volta e pôde ver a um canto, um monte de roupas sujas. Perto de sacos de lixo. Viu uma pena vermelha cair do alto. E ir tocar o lixo ao lado do "tal monte". Se aproximou. Reconheceu em fim a música. Fawkes. A fênix voltara.

_-Fawkes. Seu mestre morreu! – dilacerado._

_A fênix, feia nas cinzas, piava estridente._

_-Dumbledore morreu para me salvar! Para nos salvar! Agora você terá que procurar um novo mestre!_

_Viu a ave se arrastando com dificuldade até ele._

_-Não! – deu um salto para trás. – Eu não! Eu não mereço isso!!_

"Será que essa ave não desiste nunca?"

-Quando nos vimos pela última vez? Há três anos? Acho que foi isso.

_-Fawkes! Vá embora! Não sou mais bruxo. Agora moro com os trouxas. Como os trouxas. Vá embora! Vá! – enxotava com violência, até o pássaro levantar vôo e não voltar mais._

Quando chegou mais perto da pena, viu que o "monte" se mexera. Era uma pessoa. Provavelmente um mendigo. Deu a volta e viu os cabelos mais longos que já vira. Tão sujos, que já não lembrava em nada o loiro de antes. Lúcius Malfoy estava tremendo. Parecia murmurando algo incompreensível. Tocou em seus ombros delicadamente, ainda sem acreditar de ser quem se tratava. E subitamente ele abriu os olhos.

-NÃO! NÃO! EU NÃO FIZ NADA! ME DEIXE! NÃO, MESTRE! NÃO! ELE É MEU FILHO! NÃO, DE NOVO NÃO! – e olhou para Harry. – AAAAAAAAAAH! ME DEIXE EM PAZ! NÃO MESTRE! NÃO!!!

Harry estava estarrecido. Nunca soubera o que tinha acontecido com Lúcius malfoy, mas pensou que havia morrido na Guerra. Sentiu pena de homem atormentado.

-Sr. Malfoy! Acalme-se! Não vou machucá-lo! – tentava tranqüilizar.

-Fique longe de mim! Fique longe dele! FIQUE LONGE! – ele ofegava com a respiração ruidosa.

-Sr. Malfoy, o senhor está a salvo. Deixe-me ajudá-lo!

-NÃO! MESTRE! Eu sinto muito! Mestre! – choramingava.

Harry desistiu. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou no homem histérico e na pena vermelha da fênix. Simplesmente soube que era isso que deveria fazer. Era isso que seu coração mandava.

E sentiu a fisgada atrás do umbigo. Girando tudo a sua volta. Quando parou de girar, olhou para os lados, e viu que estava na ala hospitalar, da nova Hogwarts. Pouco havia mudado. Mas podia notar que havia sido reformada para comportar vinte leitos. Centenas a menos que antes, na ocasião da Guerra.

-Potter! Que bom que o achou! Tememos que não fosse possível! – a voz séria o fez virar e soltar o homem confuso.

-Ele voltou! Não! Me deixe em paz! Deixe meu filho! Deixe meu filho em paz! - se agitava.

-Snape! Ele está delirando! Não entendo nada do que diz! Está delirando!

-Pai. – a voz fraca fez o homem parar um pouco. – Pai, você está a salvo! – outro loiro passou ventando por Harry.

-Draco! Draco! Meu filho! – chorava. – Venha, vamos fugir! O mestre não vai machucá-lo! Vamos sair daqui! OH! NÃO! OH! NÃO!- olhos vidrados.

-Pai! Pare! Por favor! Está tudo bem! – abraçava o homem. - Jordan, venha logo! DROGA! Não vê que ele precisa de ajuda?! – esbravejou.

Harry viu o antigo colega, Lino Jordan, todo vestido de branco, se aproximar. E murmurar um feitiço, acalmando o Comensal da Morte.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco! Agora vai! Deve agradecer a Harry, por tê-lo encontrado. – firme.

Draco se soltou do pai. E olhou duro para Harry, que temeu receber uma Crucciatus ali, naquele instante. Tal a fúria nos olhos cinzas.

-O estávamos procurando desde o fim da Guerra. Devo dizer que é muito estranho que o tenha encontrado tão... rápido! – olhou para Severus.

-HEI! Não sei do que está falando! Eu estava procurando um lugar para desaparatar, e então Fawkes apareceu, quer dizer, a chave portal, que era sua pena. E então o vi. Delirando. Foi só! – defensivo.

-Fawkes?! Fawkes está no quarto do Diretor, nesse exato momento! – despeitado.

-Draco! – Snape interrompeu. – Já conversamos sobre o clima que devemos ter a partir de agora. Não peço que sejam amigos. Mas que se respeitem! – autoritário.

-Não precisamos dele aqui! – belicoso.

-Draco! – aviso no olhar. – Precisamos tanto de Potter, quanto de você, ou qualquer outro professor nesta escola! Não tolerarei duelos! – avisou.

-Acho que enfim, eu não deveria ter voltado! – sombrio.

-Potter! Pare de choramingar! Não me venha com sentimentalismo! Veio porque tinha que vir. Agora vá procurar seus aposentos. Quase nada mudou. Inclusive o horário do jantar! – pontuou e se virou para discutir algo com Lino.

Draco voltara a se concentrar no pai, que estava agora dormindo no leito hospitalar. Se sentiu excluído. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Lino então era medi-bruxo! Nunca pensaria."

Deixou para trás a enfermaria e foi seguindo pelos corredores longos. Quando avistou algo muito desagradável.

-Ô-Ôu! O Potter-pirado voltou!!! Ninguém segura essa escola! Vai ter confusão! Ô! Se vai! Depois falam do pirraça aqui!!! – e foi-se rindo à toa.

-Mais um que pirou de vez! – resmungou.

-Olá, Harry! – a voz doce fez as pernas do moreno ficarem bambas.

Se virou, com medo de achá-la marcada. Ou histérica. Ou confusa. Mas olhando nos olhos castanhos, nos cabelos vermelhos berrantes, harry suspirou.

"Ela ainda é a mesma!"

-O-oi Gina! – conseguiu dizer.

Ela riu. Suavemente. Percebendo o embaraço do outro. Havia crescido. Era uma mulher agora. Muito mais irresistível que antes. E tinha plena consciência disso.

-Que bom que veio, Harry. Quando ficamos sabendo onde estava, temi que não voltasse nunca mais. – percebeu o medo nela.

"Será que ela ainda sente algo por mim?" – esperança fraca.

-Espero que tenha vindo para ficar! Precisamos de você aqui! – reafirmou, ficando corada desta vez.

"Ela se importa! Realmente se importa!"

-Bem, eu confesso que não foi uma decisão fácil. – contou. – A Guerra não me fez nada bem. Havia muito fantasmas para combater! – sombrio.

-A Guerra não fez bem para ninguém, Harry. – com certa irritação. – Mas era necessária. Só assim, Voldemort morreu! Só assim nos livramos dele para sempre! – Harry ficou desconcertado com a bronca dela. – Todos nós temos fantasmas, Harry! Todos nós! – olhos brilhando. – Mas alguns de nós, ficamos aqui. Para reconstruir nosso passado e nosso futuro. Não pense que a sua dor é pior que a minha ou a do Draco. Ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

-Gina, acalme-se! Me desculpe! Eu apenas... não soube lidar com isso! – envergonhado.

-Nenhum de nós estava preparado para lidar com coisa alguma! A derrota ou a vitória. Ou a morte. Mas como somos uma "família", uns cuidam dos outros. Então conseguimos sobreviver. – ela suspirou fundo, estava se controlando. – me desculpe harry.Mas tinha que lhe dizer. – e forçando o sorriso. – Bem, seja bem vindo! Espero que possamos construir uma nova história daqui pra frente. Pela escola. Por todos que se perderam.

-Gina! – impediu que ela saísse. – Me desculpe! Eu realmente me sinto um idiota! Não agüentei o peso dos meus terrores, e não vi que mais alguém poderia precisar de ajuda. Ou mesmo me ajudar. – recuperou o fôlego.

Uma coragem que só Fawkes sabia dar o impulsionou.

-Espero que me perdoe. E que, desta vez, possa me ajudar! – sugeriu.

Ela o olhou com certa angústia, mas disfarçou.

-Claro, harry! Claro que o ajudo. Todos nós faremos isso!

-Não! Quero saber se posso contar, com você, Gina! É só o que me importa! – segurava no rosto dela.

E fez algo que quis fazer há muito anos. Beijou a ruivinha com paixão. Ela se deixou beijar. E então o afastou delicadamente. Harry não entendeu. Mas viu lágrimas nos olhos atormentados.

-Não, Harry! Para esse tipo de ajuda, é tarde de mais!

-Mas... – confuso com a reação dela após o beijo.

-Harry! Eu estou noiva. Vou me casar. – dor.

-Como?? Se casar?? Com quem?? – agonia.

-Vou me casar com o Draco! Eu o amo. E vou me casar com ele.

Ela se afastou e saiu quase correndo dali. Harry sentiu que poderia morrer naquele momento. Tal a dor do peito. Se amaldiçoou por ter esperança. Por querer viver mais uma vez. Nunca deveria ter voltado. Nunca deveria ter permitido Snape manipulá-lo. Sim! Porque fora ele que lhe dera a esperança. Mas claro que sabia de seu amor secreto! E do noivado de seu grande amor!

"Maldito! Fui enganado deliberadamente! Apenas para ocupar um cargo na escola! Na maldita matéria amaldiçoada! Seria isso os princípios da maldição do cardo DCAT?"

Saiu dos corredores escuros. Estava se sentindo sufocado. Preso. Vigiado. Manipulado. Pelos vivos. Pelos mortos.

_-HERMIONE, NÃO!!! – gritava enquanto a amiga se atirava entre os Comensais para protegê-lo._

_Um jato azul a atingiu nas costas, impedindo que chegasse a Harry._

_-HERMIONE!!!- correu até ela._

_-Harry... – ofegou. – continue... não desista... já disse uma vez... mas parece ter se esquecido... você é um grande bruxo... e um grande amigo... – seus olhos vacilaram._

_-Não! Mione! Não! – desesperado._

_-Harry... – sorria fraca. – Eu não tenho medo... vou dizer a seus pais... o filho maravilhoso que eles têm... – tossiu ao tentar sorrir mais uma vez. – cuide-se! – e enfim pendeu sem vida nos seus braços. Enquanto Harry urrava de dor e ódio._

Quando chegou ao lago, sentiu que todas as dores voltavam juntas. Se abraçava forte, querendo arrancar aquela dor que estava no peito, na pele, nas mãos. Quando finalmente se aclamou, viu as novas cicatrizes que provocara. Parecia que só mudara de lugar. Hogwarts. Seu apartamento. Era só uma questão de espaço físico. A dor era mesma.

Um movimento perto de sua perna chamou a sua atenção. Era um filhote muito novo de cachorro. Um shar-pei. Branquinho. Seu pêlo brilhava. Ele descobrira a barra da calça de harry, e o puxava com a boca. Sem conseguir rasgar, entretanto.

-Mas o que está fazendo, Pupio?! – uma voz aérea, porém irritada interrompeu sua adoração a luta do cãozinho.

-Harry! – Luna lovegood pegou o bichinho nos braços e riu quando ele tentou lamber seu rosto.

-Olá, Luna! – não se lembrava mais de como era rir de algo tão banal.

-Que bom que veio! – sorria de volta para ele.

-E como você está? – temeu a resposta, mas tinha que saber se alguém ali, estava normal.

-Estou bem. Acho...

-O que quer dizer??? – cauteloso.

Ela olhou para os lados, como se não quisesse ser ouvida por mais ninguém. Olhou severamente para o cãozinho nos braços, como se decidindo se Pupio poderia contar a alguém. Harry tremeu.

-Sou professora! - ela disse como se fosse palavrão.

-Como? Isso não é bom? – ficou sem entender.

-Não!!! – ela arregalou os olhos azuis. – Sou professora de... – articulou sem emitir som. - transfiguração.

Harry não agüentou e riu.

-Parabéns! Somos colegas, então! – brincou.

-Você não entendeu!!! – ela bufou. – Como posso ser professora de transfiguração, se não sou animaga!?

-Como? – confuso de novo.

-Harry. – ela suspirou, colocou Pupio no chão, e olhou como se fosse um ser desprovido de uma quantidade mínima de inteligência. – Como vou dar aulas de uma matéria, que sempre foi dada por uma animaga, sem ser?! Como os alunos vão entender o que é transfigurar e se transfigurar, se eu, a professora, não sei fazer???

-Bem, acho que não é exatamente um problema! Porque para dar aulas de DCAT, eu teria que ser um Comensal? – tentou a lógica dele.

Ela pareceu pensar a respeito.

-Xiiii, Harry. Tem razão! Vai precisar de mais sorte que eu! Bem, já vou!

Ela pegou Pupio, e se foi. E Harry gargalhou.

"Bom, ela definitivamente continua normal!!"

Resolveu parar de sentir dor e pena e enfrentar seus fantasmas. Assim como Gina havia dito para fazer. Foi para o quarto. Era a sala de DCAT, que sempre frequentara. Com uma porta aos fundos que abria para suas dependências particulares. Quando entrou, viu que havia alguém ali.

-Gina. – estranhou.

-Harry. Quero me desculpar, pelas coisas que falei. Eu não tenho direito de julgar você. – Harry tentou impedir, mas ela prosseguiu. – Só queria dizer, que estou muito feliz com sua vinda. E que não guardo qualquer mágoa de você. E espero, sinceramente, que possa ser feliz aqui. Como já fomos uma vez. – sorria melancólica.

-Eu acredito, Gina. E me desculpe também. Por... – corou. – tudo!

-Você está fazendo de novo, Harry! Tsc, tsc, tsc. Está assumindo toda responsabilidade por tudo! Se quer saber, quis beijar você! – sorriu marota.

Harry corou mais ainda.

-E se você não me beijasse, eu o faria. – riu desta vez. – mas não menti pra você. Amo o Draco e vou me casar com ele. Mas tinha que fazer aquilo! Por tudo que vivemos! Por tudo que o amei! – fez uma pausa. – E ainda amo.

Harry olhou assustado para ela.

-Claro, Harry! Você foi meu primeiro amor! E durou tantos anos! E depois era como um irmão mais velho para mim. Cuidava de mim. Não há como não amar você! – sorriu meiga.

-Obrigado! Eu acho! – constrangido.

-E agora quero ser sua amiga. E espero que você e o Draco se entendam. Pelo bem da raça bruxa! – brincou.

Harry riu.

-Não garanto nada! - aceitou a provocação.

Ela o abraçou apertado. E deu um delicado beijo na boca dele.

-Pelos velhos tempos! – sorriu divertida, diante da expressão aturdida dele.

E o soltou. Ele ainda teimava em deixar a esperança ali. Brotando. Germinando. Então ela se foi.

-Te vejo no jantar!

Foi a última coisa que ouviu, antes de se jogar na cama.

-Ela me ama! – gemia extasiado. – É melhor se cuidar, Malfoy! Ou sua garota, vai voltar para os meus braços! – às gargalhadas.

**OF: Continua.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Novos Amigos Velhos inimigos

**N/A: bem consegui terminar o outro cap. UFA! Essa fic vai ser longa. E os caps também!!! Tenham paciência!!!! Hehehe**

**Aos agradecimentos:**

Patty( ) : Aí, Patty, sei não!! Hehehe, ainda não decidi o que a fic vai ser. Mas aceito sugestões. Que casais vocês acham que são mais "interessantes"?

l-X-l : Puxa que bom que gostou! E no comecinho! Quando ainda nem tem o "formato" direito. Espero que continue gostando. Que tal agora? Já arriscou, quantas mortes vão acontecer? Hehehe Escolheu os casais??? Aqui você decide!!!!! hehehehehehehehe

Cristine Black : É você tem razão. A fic é bem triste mesmo. E vocês ainda não viram nada!!! Acho que estou meio baixo astral. Então preciso ver person sofrendo ou morrendo. Hehehe. Mate minha curiosidade. Qual casal acha que a fic deve ressaltar???

Patty( ): Ué??? Não gosta de H/G, D/G, ou do trio H/G/D? Bem, está computada sua opinião. E ela será levada em consideração, na continuação da fic. Hehehe Seu casal preferido é o HP/SS então? Mas não se preocupe todos vão sofrer bastante. Hehehe. CARA EU SOU RUIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bem, agora falta me dizer se já sabe quantas mortes terá a fic? Hehehe Beijão mulé!!! Tá aqui o cap 3 como pedido aqui e no grupo.

**N/A: então vamos lá checando o placar: parece que chegamos á marca de 5, ou 7 quem sabe me dizer??? Hehehe. Já sabem, tem que ir contando! Nesse cap, vocês vão, ter muitas surpresas!!! E agora??? Só lendo meu povo!!! Mete bronca e fala o que achou!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 3 – Novos Amigos Velhos Inimigos**

-Harry Potter, meu senhor! Acorde!

Harry resmungou e tornou a virar de lado.

-Harry potter, meu senhor! Tem que acordar!

Sentiu ser cutucado nas costelas, mais uma vez.

-Tá bom! Tá bom! Acordei! – irritado.

Então viu a fonte de seu incômodo.

-Dobly! – feliz.

E agarrou o elfo nos braços, dançando uma valsa muito estranha.

-Você está vivo! E aqui!

-Harry Potter, meu senhor! – constrangido. – Claro que estou vivo! O senhor venceu o mal. E então todos estamos vivos!

-Ah! Dobly, que bom que ainda está aqui!

-Ah! Meu senhor, estou. Mestre Snape permitiu. Ele é um mestre zangado, mas muito justo! – sacudia para frente a cabeça com as orelhas frouxas.

-O que faz aqui? Só uma visita? – quis saber.

-Oh! Não! Dobly veio chamar, harry Potter para o jantar! Começou há dez minutos! – alarmado.

-Ah! Sim, o jantar! Então está bem, eu já vou! - fez um feitiço para estar limpo e foi atrás do elfo.

Todos estavam ali. Na mesa dos professores. As aulas só começariam em um mês. Foi o que Dobly dissera. Tinha se perdido no tempo e no espaço. Viu então os ocupantes da mesa. Snape ao centro. De um lado, Draco, Gina, Lino. Do outro, havia uma cadeira vazia, depois vinha Luna, Neville Longbottom, Olívio Wood, que estava entretido com uma bela jovem, morena, que não conhecia. Snape tinha um olhar fatal. Harry percebeu que o único lugar que sobrara era ao lado dele. E foi em silêncio.

-Bom, agora que a mesa está... completa, podemos começar a jantar. – azedo.

-Oi, Harry. Que bom que veio! – Neville falava firme, sabia que a Guerra o deixara mais maduro.

_-Como é que o bebê-Potter vai fazer agora, hein? Sozinho, desarmado! E sem ninguém! – Belatriz rolava os dedos na varinha de Harry._

_-Rodolfo, o que acha de nós revezarmos? Primeiro eu. Depois você. Depois eu. Depois você! – ria sarcástica._

_-Acho que vai ter que mudar a seqüência! – uma voz hesitante surgiu de trás._

_-O Longbottom! – maravilhada. – Adoro azarar essa família! – dava pulinhos de alegria._

_-Não! – Harry gritava._

_-Estupefaça! – gritou Belatriz, acertando Harry._

_Harry ficou desacordado por alguns minutos. Quando se levantou, só viu Neville de pé sobre os cadáveres dos dois. Nunca vira antes, a expressão assassina que via nele agora._

_-Neville! – chamou fraco._

_-Está tudo bem, Harry. Acabou aqui! Vamos embora. Esse andar está vazio agora. Temos que ir para outro. Você-Sabe-Quem está em algum lugar por aqui! Vamos!_

Sorriu para o ex-colega. Nunca soube como fora a luta. Mas o importante era que ele vencera. E o salvara.

-Seu pai melhorou, malfoy? – se lembrou.

-Sim, Potter. Está melhorando. E... – viu Gina dando uma cotovelada nele. – Obrigado! – olhava de volta pra ela, como se avisasse para não pedir mais.

Ela sorriu meiga e satisfeita. E ele pegou, carrancudo, mais um pedaço de torta salgada. Mastigando com determinação desnecessária. Harry não se conteve e riu. Disfarçou com uma tosse falsa. Mas ninguém notou. Ver Malfoy obedecendo uma Weasley era o sétimo céu.

Sem mais intercorrências, se retirou para dormir. No mesmo momento que a moça nova.

-Olá, não nos conhecemos! – disse ao lado dela, quando saíam do Salão Principal.

Ela era uma morena de pele muito clara. E olhos muito azuis. Tipo mignom. Realmente muito bonita, agora que a via de mais perto.

-Não, Sr. Potter. Sou linda McGriff. Sou a nova bibliotecária.

-Seja bem vinda!

-Obrigada Parece que o senhor era muito esperado.

-Sem "senhor". Por favor! – fez uma careta. – Afinal, acho que temos a mesma idade! – gracejou.

-Na verdade não, Potter! – sorriu marota. – Temo que seja muito mais velha que o senhor!

-Duvido! – ele a desafiou. Não sabia de onde vinha a ousadia, mas prosseguiu. – Tenho 24 anos. E você não tem nem 30 anos, com toda certeza!

-Não Harry Potter! "Com toda certeza"! – viu que ele estava orgulhoso do diagnóstico. – Tenho 245 anos.

-Hã?

-Sou uma vampira, Harry Potter. E fui mordida aos 26 anos. Isso foi há 245 anos atrás. Só conto a partir dessa data. Ou então seria mais.

-Hã? – se sentia totalmente abestado.

Ela riu graciosa.

-Achei que ia entender. Por isso Prof. Snape achou que seria útil na biblioteca. Já que tive tempo para ler TODOS os livros!

-UAU! – foi só o que disse.

-Boa noite, Potter! E não tenha medo, sou vegetariana há 10 anos.

Ele sentiu estremecer ante a última frase.

-Que sorte a nossa! AFE!! – resmungou quando ela dava as costas.

Foi para cama. Não queria saber de mais surpresas ou revelações.

O dia seguinte raiou e harry se levantou muito disposto. Olhou em volta. E pensou em o que poderia fazer para que seu quarto se parecesse mais com si mesmo. Faltava ali um pôster de seu time de Quadribol favorito. Uma vassoura. Seus livros. E... Edwiges.

_-Edwiges, vá embora! A Guerra vai começar amanhã! Não garanto que eu vá voltar. Então está livre! Vá!_

_A coruja piava ofendida._

_-Vá, ave estúpida! Sobreviva! Vá! _

_E ela alçou vôo até sumir na escuridão da noite._

-Espero que esteja bem!

Então quando foi para o banheiro, a fim de tomar um banho, viu Fawkes.

-Ficou doido?! Quer me matar do coração?

A Fênix cantou uma melodia e posou no ombro dele. Que acabou fazendo um carinho no bico do bicho.

-Acho que seu novo dono não vai gostar de saber que está aqui.

Mas a Fênix apenas acarinhou o rosto de Harry, com sua cabeça.

-Bem, se quiser ficar. É bem vinda. – abriu os braços, resignado.

Foi para o café da manhã com bom humor. Mas antes de chegar lá, foi puxado e empurrado contra a parede.

-Potter! Acho que já sabe que a Gina é minha noiva. – varinha apontada para seu rosto.

-Hei! – tentou tirar a varinha da frente.

-Estou avisando, Potter! Ela é minha noiva! Entendeu bem? Não quero saber de conversinhas com ela pelos cantos! – fúria.

-Por que se não o quê? Hein? Vai me azarar?! Acho que ela não gostaria de saber disso! – desafiou. – Tenho a impressão de ter ouvido dela, que somos uma... família! E famílias têm conversas a todo o momento! – impassível.

-Potter! Eu acabo com você!

-Estou certo disso! Depois de destruir Voldemort, devo me preparar para um bruxo mais poderoso! – desdenhou.

-Ora seu...

-Olá, rapazes! – Linda chegou no exato momento. – Acho que é hora do café. E não de duelos! Então o que acham de irmos comer? – meiga, mas firme.

Draco corou. Mas ainda olhou para harry perigoso. E para Linda com certo receio. Seguiu na frente para o Salão Principal.

-Bem, obrigado! Por salvar minha vida! – brincou.

Ela riu.

-Salvo pelo gongo, não? Mas terá que fazer melhor. Ele morre de ciúmes de você. A gente nota logo.

-Ele tem medo de você?! – percebeu.

Ela riu mais alto. Concordando com a cabeça.

-Bom saber! – olhar criminoso.

-Menino mau! Deixe o seu coleginha em paz! zombou.

"Gosto dela" – pensou aturdido.

Harry seguiu em frente entrando então, para o café da manhã. Mais uma vez as disposições de lugar se mantiveram. Conversou animado com Luna, sobre as criaturas que pareciam querer atacar Pupio. Nem parecia mais o homem atormentado que chegar no dia anterior.

-Potter! Precisamos conversar. Vá até minha sala! – Snape saiu sem dizer o motivo.

Percebeu Draco com um sorriso felino no momento em que o Diretor saiu.

"O que será que ele aprontou desta vez?"

Acabou de comer e seguiu para as Gárgulas. E se lembrou que não sabia a senha. Sem jeito de voltar e perguntar a alguém, ficou tentando adivinhar a senha.

-Sangue de Dragão. – disse uma voz arrastada a trás dele.

-Malfoy. Também foi chamado para uma conversinha?! – provocou.

-Parece que sim. – desprezo.

A gárgula se moveu e os dois entraram nos degraus que subiam delicadamente até a sala que Harry conhecia tão bem. Havia poucos quadros ali. Provavelmente muitos foram destruídos. Mas notou que a espada de Godrico Griffindor ainda estava lá.

_-Vamos Harry, a espada pertence mais a você que a qualquer outro bruxo vivo! – Dumbledore dizia._

_-Não acho que deva levá-la. – inseguro. – E se a perder?_

_-Se isso acontecer, harry, é porque era esse seu destino. Tome. – e entregou a espada para o menino._

-Potter, Draco! Sentem-se. – Snape autoritário. – Primeiramente, quero dizer que ambos estão na posição em, que se encontram, por mérito pessoal. Ambos foram convidados a incorporarem a nossa instituição. O que vocês fazem fora daqui, não me interessa. Eu não me importo. Desde que FORA daqui. E que não se matem!

-Pode contar com minha descrição, Severus. – Draco dizia com fingida sinceridade.

-Ei! Ele é que me provoca!

-Potter! – avisou Snape.

-Sim, senhor, Diretor! – resmungou. – Desde que ele não me agrida, podemos viver em "harmonia". – ironizou.

-Potter! Não brinque! Isso é muito importante. Os alunos chegarão e não quero que o Diretor da Sonserina seja alvo de briguinhas de estudantes.

-O quê???

Draco sorria superior.

-Mas também, não posso permitir que os professores se desentendam entre si diante dos alunos! – dessa vez olhava para Draco, que não gostou nada da chamada.

-Sim, senhor. – desdenhou. – Posso ir?

-Vá Draco.

Ele se levantou e saiu. Sem a habitual elegância.

-Ele é diretor da Sonserina?! – perguntou incrédulo.

-Sim, Potter. Ele é. Tem lutado muito conosco para reergue a escola. Mereceu o cargo que ocupa. Assim como Olívio mereceu o de diretor da Grifinória.

-Ah! – não conseguiu esconder certa decepção.

-Não esperava que fosse você, por certo? – zombou.

-Não! Claro que não! Nunca sequer fui monitor! Por que acharia que chegaria a diretor! – amargo. – Apenas será difícil aguentar o "ego platinado".

-Potter. Recuperar o "ego", foi uma grande vitória. Draco sofreu muito. E reencontrar Lúcius foi a coisa mais importante para ele. Juntamente com a noiva. Claro! – frisou. – E como você mesmo estava perdido, quando o encontrei, espero que compreenda as cicatrizes de todos os outros envolvidos naquela maldita Guerra.

-Sim, senhor, Snape. Eu me lembrarei. – e se levantou para sair.

-Potter! – chamou. – Nunca lhe agradeci por ter salvo minha vida. – Harry estranhou e expressão dele. Parecia ter ingerido uma poção particularmente amarga. – Obrigado. – falou com dificuldade.

-Sem problemas. – respondeu sério, saindo da sala.

-Bem, as Malfoy é diretor da Sonserina e Olívio da Grifinória. Quem seriam os outros? – pensou alto.

-Firenze, Lula-lufa. E Luna, Corvinal. – Gina se aproximou pelo corredor.

-Firenze? Não o vi ainda. – surpreso.

-Ele voltou para a Floresta Proibida. Mas está sempre por aí. Agora dá aulas de Astronomia. Já que Severus eliminou a de Adivinhação do currículo.

-Então a Trelawney não voltou mais?! – divertido.

-Não! Soube que ela abriu uma "Casa de Adivinhação" – Conheça seu futuro antes de todos! – imitou a voz etérea da ex-professora.

-Acho que no fim das contas, ela fará falta! – constatou Harry.

-Isso é uma previsão, harry Potter? – ainda com a voz da professora.

-Não. – riu fraco, para então ficar sério. – Chega de previsões. Quero esquecer o passado. E pensar que posso ter um futuro melhor. – melancólico.

-Não acho bom esquecer o passado! – chocada. – Senão, terá sido tudo em vão! Temos que nos lembrar das lições que aprendemos. E assim poderemos fazer um futuro melhor. – sabiamente.

-Gina, - mudou de assunto. – Quando surgiu esse relacionamento entre você e o Malfoy? – entre curioso e incrédulo.

-Nos últimos anos da escola. Estivemos juntos desde então, em segredo. – contou.

-Então, quando você quis ir para a Guerra, quando tentei impedi-la, era para estar ao lado dele? – decepcionado. – E aquele imprestável permitiu?!

-Não admito que fale dele assim, Harry! – seca. – Você não sabe de nada sobre nós! EU pedi segredo. EU quis estar ao lado dele. Nada me impediria de lutar! Harry, eu já havia perdido dois irmãos antes da Guerra realmente estourar! Devia isso a Gui e percy! – olhos brilhando em lágrimas. – Não poderia perdê-lo. Ele me ensinou tudo que sei sobre amar e ser amada! Nada teria me impedido de lutar! – reafirmou.

-Mas ele é um Sonserino! Um Malfoy! Aprendiz de Comensal da Morte!!!

-Por tudo isso eu o amo mais, Harry. – sorriu desta vez. – Porque apesar de tudo isso, ou exatamente por tudo isso, ele lutou por mim! Enfrentou o pai! Os Comensais! O próprio Voldemort! – revelou.

-Eu... não sabia! – estarrecido.

-Ele me salvou, harry. Quando Voldemort quase me matou. Ele lutou com o maldito. E quando achávamos que tudo estava perdido, o pai dele se arrependeu e nos salvou. Se colocou diante de nós para ser amaldiçoado com a Crucciatus. – triste. – Temo que por tempo demais. Tanto quanto os pais de Neville. Então houve uma explosão. E fomos retirados de lá. Desacordados. Mas Lúcius Malfoy não havia sido encontrado, desde então. Ater que você o trouxe de volta.

-Há tanta coisa que eu não sei! – cansado. – Tudo o que me lembro, o que senti, já era tão terrível, que não quis saber de mais nada! Quando ele se foi, eu simplesmente fugi. De Hogwarts. Da magia. Só queria ficar longe. E esquecer. Fugi por tantos anos... – gemeu.

-Mas agora você está de volta, Harry. E poderá resgatar seu passado. O nosso passado. E quem sabe, até destruir alguns fantasmas! – meiga.

-Malfoy tem sorte em tê-la, Gina. – pesaroso. – Eu queria...

-Sei que tenho, Potter! – Draco surgiu gélido e abraçou Gina possessivo. – Aceitarei sua "parabenização"! – sarcástico.

"... que tivesse sido eu!"

-Claro, Malfoy. Eu queria desejar felicidades. Aos dois!

Gina olhava de um para outro. Esperando para ver quem gritaria "Primeiro de Abril"! Mas então Draco a puxou de leve e foram pelos corredores a fora. Harry os via se distanciando com um peso no coração.

-Bonito isso, Harry Potter! Quantas pessoas mentiriam tão bem, e tão mal?!

-Ora, se não é nossa bela bibliotecária! – tentou brincar.

-Potter!!! Você é um mulherengo! – deu um tapinha no braço dele.

-Isso eu não concordo! – fingindo ofensa.

-Bem, devo ir para o meu reduto. Quando os pestinhas chegarem, vão bagunçar tudo! – e se virou.

-Amado por todas. Abandonado por todas! – suspirou.

Ela gargalhou.

-Alguém já disse que não é nada humilde, Potter? – espetou.

-Você se surpreenderia com as coisas que já ouvi falar a meu respeito! – fingindo fatalidade.

-Bem, se quiser me acompanhar, terei imenso prazer em ouvir as "coisas que falam a seu respeito".

-Harry, podemos conversar? Olá Linda? – Olívio surgiu.

-Acho que ficará para outra vez. – sorriu malicioso.

Ela correspondeu.

-Olá Prof. Wood. Estou indo para a biblioteca.

Harry não se reconhecia. Estava flertando! Quase se declarara mais uma vez para Gina. E flertava descaradamente com Linda! Nunca soube que era capaz de algo tão... atrevido!!

-Harry, deve saber que além de professor de Vôo, sou diretor da nossa antiga casa. – começou.

-Sim, Olívio. Já estou sabendo. Parabéns! – cumprimentou sinceramente.

-Bem, o que quero dizer é que você foi o melhor apanhador que tivemos em todos os tempos. E queria saber se eventualmente, você poderia me ajudar com os alunos?

-Claro! Eu adoraria! Não vôo há muito tempo! Será realmente um prazer!

-Valeu, Harry! Vamos agitar o Quadribol de novo!! – vibrou.

-Bem, mais um que não mudou nada! – murmurou satisfeito enquanto o ex-goleiro se afastava.

Se lembrou da história que Gina havia contado e foi ver como Lúcius Malfoy estava. Chegando na enfermaria, viu o loiro dormindo. Desta vez, estava limpo e barbeado. Lembrava mais o homem elegante que fora um dia.

-Bom dia, Lino! – cumprimentou.

-Olá, Harry. Como está, de volta ao lar?

-Melhor que esperava, na verdade. – reconheceu.

-Sabe, sempre pensei em Hogwarts, como minha casa. Mesmo antes. Quando voltava nas férias para casa dos méis pais, sentia que aqui era meu verdadeiro lar! – pensativo.

-Sei exatamente o que está dizendo! – concordou. – Não sabia que havia se tornado medi-bruxo.

-Foi durante a Guerra que percebi o que queria fazer! E quando em fim ela acabou, procurei os responsáveis e me empenhei ao máximo! Quando Snape soube que eu me formara, veio e me chamou para voltar. Confesso que no início foi estranho. Afinal, ele sempre foi um desgraçado para nossa casa!

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas ele mudou. Ou algo nele mudou! Não, sei! É como se quisesse resgatar a Hogwarts de antigamente. Juntar os pedaços. Acho que é por isso que chamou tantos alunos! – refletiu.

-Eu já havia me perguntado, Lino, sobre o que está dizendo! Também não entendi muito!

O moreno hastafari chegou mais perto. Se afastando da cama de Lúcius malfoy.

-Eu ouvi certa vez, uma conversa entre a Snape e a linda, a bibliotecária. – olhou para os lados mais uma vez.

-E o que ouviu, Lino? Me conte! – instigou.

-Ele dizia que o quadro já estava quase completo. E que ela tinha razão sobre o que havia dito. Então ela garantiu que nunca errava. E que além de tudo, essas eram as orientações dadas. Se a seguissem, tudo sairia como o planejado! – terminou misterioso.

Harry tentava assimilar a informação. Estavam todos reunidos ali. Especificamente, porque alguém queria assim! Havia um plano. Alguém tinha um plano, mas não se sabia se era bom ou ruim.

-O que mais, Lino? O que mais? – insistiu.

-Foi só! O Pirraça apareceu fazendo a zorra de sempre e eles pararam de falar. – desiludido.

-Teremos que descobrir o que significa isso tudo! Sabe quem são eles, não é? – preocupado.

-Sim, Harry, eu sei! Mas agora devo dar uma poça para o Sr. Malfoy. Ele ainda está delirante. Parece pensar que Você-Sabe-Quem está por aí, e que vai voltar! – simulou um arrepio.

-Ok! Eu já vou. A gente se vê no almoço! – e saiu.

"O que estaria acontecendo? O que era aquilo tudo? Por que Snape chamaria tantos alunos da Grifinória para trabalhar em Hogwarts? Por que chamou uma vampira? Que tipo de relação havia entre eles?"

Harry tinha que pensar em tudo. Mas estava sozinho desta vez. Não tinha mais Ron e Hermione a seu lado. Lembrando de tudo o que Lino dissera, se lembrou de mais um mistério. Sobre seu encontro com Lúcius Malfoy. Isso Snape teria que responder. E se dirigiu rapidamente de volta para as gárgulas. Disse a senha e entrou.

**OF: Continua.**


	4. Capítulo 4 Sobre os Erros e os Acerto O...

**N/A: Bem como o povo escreveu logo eu postei logo! Viram como é simples???? Agora eu quero esclarecer uma coisa. Não sou uma pessoa má, por natureza. E não quero fazer ninguém sofre. Hehehe Mesmo que isso ocorra eventualmente. Hehehe Só quero divertir-me. E se isso divertir mais alguém... Então valeu!!!**

**Agradecimentos:**

Cristine Black : Ôba! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando., Moça! E bem, eu sei que deixo um gostinho de quero mais. Mas o cap tinha que acabar! Ou ficaria muuuito longo. E você iria dizer que a fic foi curta. E assim, quem sabe não fica com mais vontade de ler????? H/G está batido? Malfoy levando a melhor? Pode ser, quem sabe! Hehehe Continue postando e tente me convencer. hehehe

Patty : Gostou foi! Hehehe. Beleza!!!! HP/SS. HP/DM, HP/RW (esse não dá, vai saber por que! Hehehe, se não matei, ainda vou matar. Hehehe! Puxa eu sou má! Huaaahuaaaaahuaaa) Claro que sua opinião conta moça!!! Eu estaria doida se dissesse o contrário!! Conte o que achou desse outro cap.

Marcia Figg : "Eu sei se vc gosta de nos fazer sofrer". Querida Márcia. Acho que há um equívoco. Eu sou uma moça muito caridosa, e amo o próximo como a mim mesmo. E jamais desejaria mal a ninguém. Então não acho que sou má;. Só porque o povo da fic tá sofrendo? Só porque o povo da fic tá morrendo? Só porque eu termino sem "terminar"? Sabe isso não me caracteriza como uma pessoa má. Hehehehehehe. Sobre seu casal favorito. H/G bem, o que acha do que já foi? Que tal mais esse agora. Me diga se estou indo pelo caminho certo. Mas vou ter que contestar, acho muito plausível D/G. Eles são os opostos de uma relação. Um completa o outro. Mesmo que pra isso o Harryzinho tenha que sofrer um pouquinho! Hehhee. Ups. Isso me classifica como má! EITCHA

Adriana Black : Que bom que está gostando. Assim de dá mais ânimo pra digitar esse montão de páginas. Mesmo com a mão quebrada! Hehehe. É bom que assim faço fisioterapia. :D

É fiquei com medo que esse Harry assim, ficasse muito forçado. Mas o cara cresceu. Tinha que amadurecer um pouco!!! Senão... É o Thiago é demais! Ele me parece mais decidido. Mais atirado. Investindo no que quer. H/Linda. Hummm. Foi a primeira que escolhei essa. Quem sabe hehehe. Uma aluna??? Não creio. Só terá alunos do primeiro ano. Então de 11 anos para 24 é meio distante!!! Acho que eu seria presa se fizesse isso! Hehehe. Eu gosto da Gina. Na verdade isso é culpa de uma fic que li mostrando uma Gina como eu sempre achei que ela deveria ser. Talvez como eu mesma seria se fosse ela. Sei lá. Me fez acreditar na personagem Mesmo que a Rowling não acredite muito. Gosto muito do G/D também. E o Draco fica mesmo brabo. Afinal ele é quem é! Hehehe Outro person?: Outra prof? Hummm, vamos ver... Sim muita gente morreu. Mas esse ano não tem TCM, pois alunos do primeiro ano não tem essa matéria. Estou postando então. Mas fique sempre ansiosa hehehe.

Patty: Quem disse que não é Slash? Tudo pode acontecer! Hehehehe Não perca as esperanças. Harry sem par? Ou Harry com todo mundo? Hehehe

**N/A: bem mais um cap pra confundir. Ou explicar para vocês onde essa fic vai dar. Hehehe. Se eu conseguir os dois melhor ainda!!!!! Leiam e deixem reviews, que eu digito mais rápido!!! Beijo a todos.**

**Capítulo 4 – Sobre Os Erros E Os Acertos. O Que Seria Pior?**

-Pois não Potter? – com enfado.

-Snape, preciso saber algumas coisas que não estou entendendo.

-Já está quase na hora do almoço, Potter. – repreendeu.

-Então é melhor que eu comece logo, não é? – rebeldia velada.

Snape entortou o canto da boca e aguardou, impaciente. E Harry começou.

-Não entendi, como achei Lúcius Malfoy. Como Fawkes o achou. E como vocês sabiam disso e não sabiam ao mesmo tempo. – percebeu a incoerência das palavras, mesmo antes de terminar de falar, pela expressão de Snape.

-Primeiramente, Lúcius havia desaparecido no dia em que Voldemort foi destruído. Ele, no último momento, ficara, enfim, ao lado do filho. Contra o Mestre.

Harry ouvia atentamente.

-Mas foi punido exaustivamente por ele. E nós não pudemos encontrá-lo de pois de tudo. Quando Fawkes foi a sua procura, encontrou uma possível localização de Lúcius. Mas havia uma magia poderosa o cercando. E nós o perdemos novamente. Apenas alguém que não o tivesse procurando, poderia encontrá-lo. É confuso, sei disso. Mas essa é a verdade. Então não podíamos contar a você. Tínhamos que contar com a sorte. – terminou com descaso.

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Isso não é de sua conta. Potter! Apenas aceite que o homem merece nosso apoio! – seco. – Agora vamos almoçar. Vá indo que já o seguirei.

O caminho até o Salão Principal, nunca pareceu tão curto. Devido seus devaneios. Harry se lembrou de tudo o que o comensal loiro fizera no passado. Contra ele, contra a própria Gina. Parecia muito "incrível" que ele tivesse tido uma crise de consciência, justo no final. Se lembrava de uma certa vez, que o vira em uma loja suspeita, na Travessa do Tranco. Dizia que tinha um arsenal das trevas digno e inveja. Era um homem perigoso.

Chegou ao Salão, e ao trocar um olhar com Gina, decidiu que falaria com ela sobre suas dúvidas e o que Lino contara. Daria um jeito de fazer o sonserino desgrudar da garota.

"Luna! Claro!"

-Luna, e então, como está Pupio, esta manhã? – iniciou a conversa.

-Está ótimo! Quando não tenta comer os meus sapatos! – brincou.

-Luna, gostaria de pedir um grande favor! – chegou mais perto. – Preciso falar com Gina.

-Ah, sei. – aguardou.

-Bem, o Malfoy vive grudado, pendurado nela! – queixou-se.

-Ah, sei.

-Então, você poderia dar um jeito de marcar um encontro meu com ela? Sem que o "chiclete" perceba? – ansioso.

-Olha, Harry, eles estão noivos! – falava baixo em tom de acusação.

-Eu sei! Não é nada disso! Escute. Eu só quero conversar com ela! Juro! – insistiu.

-Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Mas saiba que se tentar algo, eu saberei! E nunca mais contará comigo, viu?! Ela é feliz, Harry. Como você não foi capaz de fazer!

-Eu sei. – triste. – Eu sei disso. Não quero... separá-los. – fraco.

-Então estamos entendidos. Vá embora agora. Nos encontre na Torre de Astronomia.

Um pouco antes de Harry sair, viu que Linda o observava atentamente. E ainda ouviu Luna.

-Gina, pode vir comigo até a Torre de Astronomia um instante?

Não ouviu mais nada, pois já estava longe. A antiga Torre havia sido modificada. Para que Firenze pudesse ocupá-la. Tinha portões largos e estava ambientada como a floresta Proibida. Um grande telescópio ao centro, e vários menores. Onde os alunos fariam as aulas práticas. Ouviu o som da porta se abrindo mais uma vez.

Harry, Luna disse que queria falar comigo? – confusa.

-Sim, Gina. E tinha que ser longe do Malfoy. – sério.

-O que aconteceu? – preocupada.

-Eu estou com algumas dúvidas, sobre muitas coisas. Sobre as informações que recebi desde que cheguei.

-Harry, está me assustando! – o pegou pela mão e se sentaram no chão, numa clareira entre as folhas e as lunetas.

-Não quero assustá-la. Quero que pense comigo. Que me ajude a entender melhor!

-Entender o quê, Harry? – paciente.

-Gina, eu não tenho mais ninguém. Não ficou mais ninguém. Exceto você o Lino. E claro, a Luna! – sorriu.

-Harry, se não quer me assustar...

-Ok! Eu estive pensando sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Tudo o que não entendo. Bom, vou dividir em tópicos. – disse ao perceber o olhar irritado dela. – Primeiro: Snape. Por que ele reabriu a escola? Por que aqui mesmo? Por que nos chamou para sermos professores? Por que tem tantos grifinórios? Por que ele foi me buscar pessoalmente? Por que se humilhou para isso? Ele disse claramente "potter, preciso de você!" – exaltado.

-Ô-ôu!" Calminha aí! Vamos devagar! Não dá pra responder muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. O que houve com Severus, acho que quem mais sabe, é você. Você estava lá, quando o salvou de Voldemort, e quando Dumbledore se foi.

Harry estranhou.

-Sim, Harry, eu sei a verdade. Todos nós sabemos. É só o que importa. Quanto à escola, bem, acho que ele gosta daqui. O que sobre ria para ele? Era um Comensal da Morte. Depois se redimiu e virou espião da Ordem da Fênix. Nesse meio tempo, se tornou professor. Aqui somos uma família, Harry. E ele quer resgatar essa família. Aqui. Bem, isso é redundante.

Harry tentava entender como ela.

-Quanto a nós sermos professores, bem, os antigos os se foram ou morreram. Alguém tinha que assumir esse cargo. E quem melhor que os melhores alunos em cada matéria? Alunos que estudaram aqui mesmo. Que fariam qualquer coisa por este lugar! E, bem, os grifinórios, - ela riu. – nós somos melhores em algumas coisas, né?! – riu mais ainda.

-Mas e eu?! Não era o melhor! Ás vezes nem sabia como tinha conseguido passar em certas matérias. Principalmente em Poções!

-Você não dá aulas de Poções, dá? – sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Não! Mas Snape sempre me odiou. Sempre disse o aluno medíocre que fui!

-Harry, você se formou e entrou para Estudos para ser Auror. Faltava apenas um ano para se formar. Você derrotou Voldemort! Quer maior poder das Trevas que ele?! E você não só se defendeu, desde que tinha um ano de vida, quando nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas também aos 11 anos, quando começou a aprender, e até os 20 quando finalmente o detonou! Você acha que isso é pouco motivo? Então te dou mais um. AD. A Armada de Dumbledore. Só foi possível, por sua causa. Você nos ensinou. Nos orientou, nos educou! Estamos vivos, graças ás aulas que tivemos com você. E isso quando estava só no quinto ano!!! Imagine o que não faria pelos alunos, hoje!!! – orgulhosa.

Harry estava constrangido. Não estava acostumado a ver as coisas assim. Nem ouvir isso da Gina.

-E o Severus foi pessoalmente, porque ele era um dos que se preocupava com sua segurança. Sua vida. Não permitiu que nenhum de nós fosse. Ele se preocupa Harry. – havia uma nota de tristeza que Harry não entendeu.

-Ah, tá! – descrente. – Bom, próximo tópico. Lúcius! Como pode, um homem tão mal, que nunca se importou com ninguém, que odiava você, eu, nossas famílias, como foi enfrentar Voldemort?

-Harry, está sendo injusto! – decepcionada. – Já contei o que houve. Ela não gostava de nós. Tem razão. Mas não era um mau pai. Era atormentado pelo Voldemort! Já te disse que para nos salvar, ele enfrentou o maldito! E quase morreu por isso! E nós o perdemos por 4 anos. Espero que deixe seu preconceito de lado. O homem nem está mais lúcido! – indignada.

-Ok! Ok! Próximo ponto! – quase se arrependeu de ter iniciado a conversa. – E quanto a Linda? Você sabe quem ou o quê ela é?

-Sim. É vampira. E daí? – calma.

-Gina, Snape não gosta de lobisomens, gigantes e vampiros! O que ela faz aqui? Não! Não responda!

Ela ia iniciar o protesto, mas ele interrompeu.

-E o que não sabe ainda, é o que Lino me disse.

E contou a ela. Finalmente a ruivinha parecia confusa.

-Você está me dizendo, que Severus e Linda estão juntos, recebendo ordens de alguém? – pausadamente.

-Exatamente! Basta saber quem!!! E por quê!!! – se levantou andando de um lado para o outro.

-Harry, sossegue! Não sei, mas acho difícil entender. Severus está do nosso lado! Sempre esteve! – insistiu.

-Eu sei! Quer dizer, acho que sei!

-Harry, vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos observar melhor os dois. Linda e Severus. Vamos ver o que estão de fato escondendo. Ok?

-Combinado! Mas como vou falar com você de novo? Sem o chicle-de-bola-Malfoy?

-Harry Potter! - avisou. – Não precisamos de reuniões secretas! Eu confio no Draco! – Deu pra perceber? – irônica, mostrando a aliança de noivado. – Na próxima conversa, ele estará presente!

-Gina! – indignado.

-Harry Potter! Não há discussão quanto a isso. Aliás, vou sair daqui e dizer que o encontrei na volta e que me disse essas coisas.

-Gina!!!

-Bem, se é só isso, tenho que preparar minhas aulas! – formal.

-Ok! Entendo! – carrancudo. – Pode ir!

-Harry, vai dar tudo certo! – sorriu.

E ele não se impediu de sorrir também. Quando Gina foi embora, pensou em tudo que ela dissera e decidiu descobrir por si mesmo, algo sobre Linda. Foi à biblioteca.

-Olá, Linda!

-Ora, se não é o mais novo galanteador de Hogwarts! – zombou.

-Não posso negar o que não conheço! – fingiu inocência.

-Ponto para você! – ela sorriu.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? – profissional.

-Bem, estou totalmente despreparado. As aulas começam em menos de um mês. E eu não tenho o programa de DCAT. Preciso de sua vasta sabedoria. Me indique o melhor livro texto para seguir.

-Bem, acho que o que vocês tinham era muito bom. "Teoria da Magia", Adalberto Wapficrg. E "Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas".

-É, pode ser... – desatento.

-Bem, Potter, pode fazer um apanhado de o que acha mais importante.

-Mas assim é arriscado não agradar o Ministério. Mesmo que seja Arthur Weasley. Não devo arriscar.

-Potter, Arthur Weasley não é mais Ministro! – pesarosa.

-Não? Mas ele foi o melhor Ministro de todos os tempos! Desde que Fulge deixou o cargo.

-Potter! Arthur Weasley está morto! – informou.

-O quê?? Mas ele sobreviveu à Guerra! Eu sei! Eu vi! Eu estava lá! – desespero.

-Ele morreu ano passado. Ele foi procurá-lo no mundo trouxa. Logo que fugiu. Disse que era um filho que não ia perder!

A expressão dela era de puro pesar.

-O que está dizendo?? – não podia crer.

-Ele foi procurar você, Harry, e sofreu um assalto. Um trouxa atirou nele várias vezes. Principalmente depois que ele sacou a varinha. Quando o achamos estava quase morto. O levamos ao St. Mungus. Ficou quase 3 anos em coma. E então morreu. Algo o fez desistir. Algo no qual se agarrava e o mantinha vivo, deixou de existir. Então simplesmente se foi. Sr. Lino Jordam cuidava dele no hospital.

-Quer dizer que... mais uma vez é minha culpa? Se lembrou de bicho-papão da Sra Weasley. – Minha... culpa?

-Não Potter! – ela deu a volta no balcão e ficou ao lado dele.

Harry pendeu escorregando ali. E desceu até o chão. Desolado. Tudo voltando. A dor. A culpa. A decepção.

-Não! Não vai fazer isso! – zangou-se.

Ele a fitava perdido.

-Harry Potter! Não é sua culpa! Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Ele foi sozinho, numa região que não conhecia. E pelo que parece deve ter subestimado o perigo. Não foi sua culpa! – afirmou.

-Ele foi me buscar... – olhos brilhando tristemente.

-Assim como Severus Snape foi também. – tocou o rosto dele suavemente.

-Então também seria minha culpa se...

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo longo. Ele a princípio não reagiu. Parecia não sentir nada. Mas aos poucos, começou a corresponder. Enquanto as mãos dela puxavam ainda mais sua nuca. Quando ele a enlaçou e a pressionou, ela se sentiu satisfeita. E as afastou aos poucos. Encararam-se por alguns longos segundos.

-Alguém já deveria ter usado esse método comigo, antes. – falou fraco.

-Você é mais poderoso que pensa, Harry. Nem todos podem fazer o mesmo que você. Nenhum outro teria suportado ou superado as batalhas por que passou. E isso, causa inveja, admiração, rancor, amor! Cuidado!

Ela terminou de falar e se levantou indo para trás do balcão mais uma vez.

-Acho que os livros que indiquei são suficientes para este ano. Precisa de mais alguma coisa Prof. Potter? – profissional, com um leve sorriso.

Ele ainda estava abobado com o beijo. Lembrava dos outros que tivera. Cho. Parvati. Gina. Nenhum havia lhe tirado o fôlego. E o chão de seus pés. Viu que Snape entrava naquele momento impedindo-o de perguntar mais sobre o que tinha acontecido.

-Potter, já está preparando as aulas? – olhando do rubor dele para Linda, que estava muito controlada.

-Sim, estou vendo isso. – Agradecia a Merlin por poder usar uma frase completa.

-Orientei a todos os professores que escolham seus livros. Apenas no quinto ano, devido os N.O.M.s, é que existe matéria especifica. Até lá, estão à vontade para usar o livro que achar melhor.

-Já p orientei sobre os livros, Diretor.

-Fico satisfeito, Srta McGriff. Providencie, por favor, a lista dos alunos, que enviarei as corujas hoje.

-Imediatamente, Diretor.

Snape cumprimentou com um aceno e saiu. Harry ainda pensava nos outros acontecimentos. No modo profissional em que os dois se tratavam. No beijo. Na morte do Sr. Weasley.

"Gina! Ela deveria me odiar por isso!"

-Não está pensando naquela bobagem mais uma vez, hein Potter!

-Na verdade não é uma bobagem! – falou baixo. – Como Gina pode me olhar, e não pensar que estive "de alguma maneira envolvido" na morte do pai dela?!

-Provavelmente, é porque a moça tem a cabeça no lugar. E não faz acusações sem sentido! – irritada.

Ele a encarou magoado. Com dor nos olhos verdes.

-Bem, Linda, Agradeço o esforço. E a indicação dos livros. Vou pensar nisso. Com licença! Não quero tomar mais seu tempo!

Ele rolou os olhos para o alto.

-Você está agindo como um adolescente de 13 anos de idade! – ralhou. – Mas não vou forçá-lo a ver as coisas como elas realmente são. Mas já vou dizendo que se quer ser "salvo", precisa se esforçar mais! As pessoas que passaram pelo que passaram na Guerra, não terão paciência para bobagens ou para imaturidades. Não cabe mais isso na vida delas! – séria.

-Com licença! – harry falou devagar e se retirou.

Repetia para si mesmo que ela não entendia. Ninguém entendia. Tudo o que vivera. Tudo o que enfrentara. E ainda carregar no peito a horrível profecia. Não importava o que dissessem. Era dele a responsabilidade. Pelo tempo que Voldemort dominou desde que recuperara um corpo só seu. O enfrentara várias vezes depois disso. Muitas pessoas morreram. Muitas se feriram. Órfãos. Viúvos. Pais e filhos. Não havia um só que não tivesse em sua família, alguma perda para o desgraçado. Se ele tivesse impedido o maldito aos 14 anos, lá na casa dos Riddle. Se tivesse matado Rabicho. Se... se...

Afinal, talvez tivesse sido um erro mesmo. Voltar. Encarar de frente cada demônio. E cada novo fato que virava um novo demônio. Não dava para ficar lá. Tinha que ir embora. Ainda dava tempo de Snape achar outro professor. Ele mesmo poderia dar as aulas de DCAT. Afinal sempre quisera o cargo.

Foi pisando fundo até os seus aposentos. Quando resolveu que ia se despedir de Gina antes. Só esperava que ela o compreendesse.

OF: continua.


	5. Capítulo 5 Sonserinos e Vampiros

**N/A: Meu povo! Fico muito feliz com a resposta rápida de vocês!! Não pude postar no feriado pois estava com visitas, mas estou agilizando o máximo possível!!! Parece que vocês já tem muitas opiniões sobre os casais e sobre o desenrolar da "saga".hehehehe**

Barbara G. : Oi, brigadinha pelos elogios. É, eu concordo com você ele está bem chatinho. É que apesar de tudo, ele ainda está muito imaturo. Meio revoltado e meio deslumbrado. Não consigo deixar de pensar que ele ficará exatamente assim!!! Caso e Rowling não o mate! É claro! Mas nada está decidido até que acabe! E se me der na louca e eu achar que a fic está caminhando pra um Slash sem querer??? Não perca as esperanças!!!! Hehehe. A Gina sim amadureceu. E ela só foi tímida até o HP4. No HP5 ela já se "defende" bem. E vivendo o que viveu na Guerra com o apoio do Draco, ela pôde crescer mais ainda e se firmar mais ainda. Mas darei uma suavizada nela. Pode deixar.

Cristine Black : ôba! Que bom que voltou de novo! Hehehe.Que bom que gostou! Harry/Linda.... vamos ver o que posso fazer.... hehehe Lei amais e me diga o que acha!!!

Patty: Gostou do beijo? Que bom!! Eu também!!! Hehehe Também acho que o Harry já deveria ter sido agarrado mais vezes. Ele é meio "devagar das pernas", se é que me entende! É o Harry sofre!!! Coitadinho! Hehehehe. Culpa da Rowling!!! Ela que me ensinou! Hehehe. ÔBA! Que bom que gostou tanto! Eu tive medo que ficasse monótono. Ou cansativo. Eu tento para em uma intersecção! Hehehe. Então seu preferido está sendo Harry/Linda!!! Hum.... Bem o cap está aí. Vou resolver alguns mistérios. Hehehe Mais só alguns! Hehehe Recado anotado!!! Direi ao "menino dourado" pra ele sossegar o periquito! hehehe

Adriana Black: Gostou foi! Hehehe. Valeuzão!!!! É o beijo era necessário!!! Opa! Mais uma leitora apoiando o casal!!!! Esquecer a Gina? Você já esqueceu o amor da sua vida no primeiro beijo quente??? Sei não!!! Ainda tem um caminho longo pela frente!!!! Bem, o Snape parece que está de olho nos dois! Hehehe. O que será que sairá daí? Hehehe. Ai que vontade de contar! Hahahahahahaha Snape e Linda??? Quem sabe??? Mas é assim sim!! Quanto mais rápido você lê e comenta, mais rápido a gente posta o outro cap!!!!! È a lei da ação e reação!!!! Isso é física pura!!! Faça sempre mesmo!! hehehe

Serim : Quanto tempo moça?!!! Mas que bom que apareceu!!! E gostou da fic. Essa vai ser mais longa que as outras. Já que está agradando mais. Hehehe. Vocês vão me ajudando a moldar a fic durante os coments. E eu vou seguindo em frente!!! É, Harry está merecendo uns tapas pra acordar. Mas acho que um beijo roubado tem o mesmo efeito! Hehehe Draco e Gina em paz? Mas ninguém tem paz nessa fic!!! Ela é angust por isso! Por exatamente eu estar na minha pior fase ruim. Hehehe. HP/LM UAU! Quem sabe? Hehehe Esse é um casal novo que ninguém pleiteou! Hehehe. Vamos ver as possibilidades. Realmente, bom que notou que a "preocupação" com o Lúcius. Bem, Sobre Voldie, acho que deve ler os próximos cap pra julgar... Mistééééééérios..... Mais uma Harry/Linda! Hummmmmm Também achei que a Luna estava muito "ausente". Mas vou fazer com que ela participe mais. 'Xá comigo!!!! Está aqui o próximo cap!!!! Deixe a review e ele não demora! hehehe

**N/A: Bem, é isso. Vamos á fic que é o que interessa! Hehehe**

**Beijos a todos e tenham uma boa digestão! **

**Capítulo 5 – Sonserinos e Vampiros**

Ao chegará sala de aula de Gina, Harry percebeu que estava vazia. Foi então em direção á sala de Poções. Estaria com Draco. Tinha certeza.

"Paciência! Falarei com os dois! O sonserino ficará satisfeito!"

Os corredores estavam mais escuros, pois nuvens muito cinzas cobriam os céus. Mas ouviu vozes, antes de ver de quem eram.

-Você tinha razão, Severus. Ele está totalmente perdido! – a voz de linda soava baixa e grave.

-Temos que ter cuidado com ele! Ou nada dará certo. O dia se aproxima. Potter tem que se aclamar. Sei como ele fica descontrolado se continuar nesse estado! – sério.

-E o que quer que eu faça, Severus? – ansiosa.

-Não estou certo de que possa fazer efetivamente algo. Mas tente interessá-lo mais por sua posição aqui.

-Nesse caso devo passar mais tempo com ele. – falou baixo.

-Não se envolva com ele, Linda! – avisou sério.

-Não fique com ciúmes que tudo dará certo! Deixe o garoto comigo! – gracejou.

Harry não sabia se sentia asco, raiva, decepção ou alegria. Mas resolveu se afastar um pouco.

"O que havia nele, que era tão importante ficar ali? O que estava prestes a acontecer? Que dia era esse que se aproximava? Snape e Linda, tinham um caso?! Então por que ela o beijara?"

Sentia-se um idiota a cada dúvida que pululava de sua cabeça. Entrou Em uma sala às suas costas, para não ser visto. Ouviu passos se aproximando e partindo. Saiu. Decidiu seguir para a sala de Poções. Como antes. Não desistira de ir embora. Mas precisava mais do que nunca falar com alguém. Mesmo que Malfoy estivesse presente.

Estava diante da sala de Poções. A porta estava entreaberta. Viu Gina e Draco discutindo.

-Draco, não está sendo coerente! – frustrada.

-EU! EU não estou sendo coerente?! E o Cicatriz, sim! Não é?! – agressivo.

-Draco malfoy! Não fale assim! Não se esqueça de que ele derrotou Voldemort e salvou seu pai! Não acha que deveria sentir ou demonstrar algum tipo de gratidão por ele?! – séria.

Draco bufou.

-Então isso dá a ele, o direito de ficar de segredinhos pelos cantos com a MINHA noiva?! – petulante.

-Não, Malfoy! – Harry entrou interrompendo a discussão. – Não me dá esse direito!

-Ah! Aí está o Santo-Potter! – sarcástico.

Gina ia dizer algo, mas Harry interrompeu.

-Não , Gina. Deixe-me falar. – ela assentiu tensa. – Malfoy, seu arrogantezinho! Ela não foi se "encontrar" comigo! Eu pedi que a Luna a chamasse, sob o pretexto de conversar com ela. Mas eu que estava esperando por ela.

-Lovegood?! Ela fez isso??? – incrédulo.

-Sim. Eu deixei claro que não pretendia ter um "encontro amoroso" com sua noiva, Malfoy! – firme.

-E você espera que eu acredite nessa idiotice?! – olhava de cima.

-Eu não espero nada de você, Malfoy! – seco. – Perdi quase todos os meus amigos na Guerra. Até que percebi que a Gina sempre foi uma amiga. E precisava falar com ela. Sobre algumas dúvidas que tinha! – falou a contra gosto.

-Que dúvidas poderiam encher sua cabeça destrambelhada, Potter? – irônico.

-Draco! Era o que eu estava tentando dizer! - irritado.

Draco bufou elegantemente. Olhou ferozmente de Gina para Harry e apontou às cadeiras da sala.

-Então sente-se, Professor Potter. E me diga. Que dúvidas poderiam interessar ao Diretor da Sonserina? – espetou.

-Vá para o inferno, Malfoy! – e já ia dando a volta para sair dali.

-Harry Potter! O onde pensa que vai? Vai deixar que ele provoque você?? Fácil assim??? – Gina não agüentou.

-EI! – Draco gritou.

-Gina, eu queria conversar com você! Mas, - continuou ignorando o olhar de espanto do loiro. – como já havia dito que qualquer coisa, falasse diante desse...zinho aí! – ela olhou severo para Harry. – Vim aqui disposto a acatar, educadamente, seu pedido. Mas parece que estávamos , ambos, errados! Não existe essa possibilidade! – bravo.

-Harry! Draco! – Gina interrompeu. – Vocês dois! Cresçam!!!

O dois fizeram expressão de ofensa.

-Que Diabos!!! Draco. Amo você Mas você é muito inseguro. Ou muito arrogante! Fique quieto um instante, pois o que Harry tem a dizer é importante. E se veio até aqui. Sabendo que deveria falar com você também, é porque é importante! – ela estava com uma mão na cintura e a outra apontando para um sonserino mais pálido e boquiaberto.

-E você, Harry! – ela se virou. - Pare de ser pessimista e de se fazer de vítima!

O sorriso que ele esboçava, murchou lentamente.

-Já disse uma vez! Você não é mais vítima que eu sou ou Draco é. Então pare de se sentir como injustiçado e se responsabilizar por tudo! Oras! Vocês dois já são homens feitos!!! – indignada. – Estamos do mesmo lado. Lembram-se?

Harry estava constrangido e viu que Malfoy tinha o leve tom avermelhado no rosto.

Gina suspirou alto e contou a Draco o que harry havia contado mais cedo. Ele ouviu em silêncio. Assim que ela acabou, ele tinha uma máscara de indiferença quando falou novamente.

-Tem algo novo a acrescentar, Potter? – frio.

-Bem... Sim,

E contou o encontro com Snape e Linda, mas omitiu o beijo. Não queria falar sobre a razão de ter "surtado". Apenas disse que algumas lembranças voltaram e se rendeu a elas.

-Harry, isso é sério! Quero dizer, que se há mesmo algo entre eles e que há um plano para estarmos aqui!!!!! – Gina chocada.

Olharam para Draco, que se mantinha calado.

-Draco!? O que acha disso tudo? – insistiu.

-Não existe um plano mirabolante para nos unir aqui, Gina. Existe um para ELE estar. – apontou Harry com a mão.

-Como? – não entendeu.

Harry não pronunciou sua dúvida.

-O Santo-Potter! Mais uma vez é o heroizinho da escola! – irônico.

-Como? – dessa vez Harry falou.

-Potter! È uma pena que não seja sonserino. Ou poderia raciocinar melhor, e juntar "dois mais dois". Sabe que dia é hoje? – como se falasse com um aluno estúpido.

Harry ainda pensou um segundo.

-Dia 26 de julho. – respondeu ainda sem entender.

-E quando a Guerra realmente acabou, Potter? – ainda superior.

-Não sei. Não me lembro. Apeguei o tempo de minha memória. Para mim á vezes parece que foi ontem. – amargo.

Draco rolou os olhos para cima.

-Gina? – juntou com carinho.

-20 de agosto. – sem hesitar, séria.

Harry a olhou, mais uma vez com remorso. Ela perdera os irmãos antes e no final da Guerra. E ainda assim parecia mais forte que ele.

-Você talvez não saiba, Potter! Mas a cada 20 de agosto, acontece uma vibração, uma... – procurou a palavra. - ...reação. Ou qualquer coisa parecida. É como se Voldemort tentasse voltar. Como tivesse deixado um "portal", ou uma possibilidade de retornar. E a cada ano essa "possibilidade" cresce. – fez uma pausa.

-Você nunca me disse isso! – Gina tinha a testa franzida.

-Você estava muito preocupada. – olhou de relance para o moreno. – Com seu pai. E não quis preocupar você com uma possibilidade de retorno do Maldito Lorde das Trevas. – carinho e desespero.

-Draco!!! Eu merecia saber! – infeliz.

-Eu quis poupar você, ruivinha! – triste também.- E então achamos melhor você não saber. Ainda. – desculpou-se.

Ela simplesmente sentou-se e ficou com o olhar perdido alguns segundos.

-Gina, eu... eu... – Harry não conseguia terminar a frase de desculpas.

-Não, Harry! Por Deus! Não se desculpe! – voltou à expressão irritada. – Se fizer isso, juro que azaro você! – ameaçou um Harry assustado. – Já disse que nada foi sua culpa! Nada que houve na Guerra ou depois dela! Não foi você que puxou o gatilho.

Ele fez outra expressão de surpresa.

-Sim, sei tudo sobre armamentos trouxas! – olhos brilhando em lágrimas. – O que mais sabe, Draco? – voltou ao assunto séria.

-Na verdade, não sabemos muito. – continuou.

-"Nós" quem? – Harry interrompeu.

-Severus, Linda, eu e Firenze. Na verdade o Centauro percebeu primeiro o que 4stava acontecendo. Foi quando voltou para nos comunicar. Então estivemos tentando desvendar os mistérios. Mas Severus sabe mais que nos conta. Então talvez haja mais outras explicações para tudo. Mas o fato é que, mais uma vez, o Santo-Precioso-Potter será "útil". – fez uma carta.

-Útil?! Como assim, Malfoy? – ignorou o ataque.

-Potter, você deve ter passado muita fome ma infância! E seu cérebro não cresceu! – se empertigou.

-Draco!!! – Gina avisou.

-Voldemort foi destruído por você duas vezes. Mas nenhuma foi definitiva. Entendeu?! A profecia ainda está valendo! – sério.

-Que merda! – falou baixo. – Isso não pode ser verdade! Isso não poder ser!!! Tudo de novo?! Depois de tudo que passei! Passar mais uma vez!? Pela terceira vez?! – começou sussurrando e terminou aos berros.

Gina correu para Draco enquanto Harry explodia.

-Jura que não está inventando essa crueldade!!! – implorou. – Seria desumano demais!!! – nova lágrima.

-Não, ruivinha. – ele estava se sentindo impotente. – Infelizmente não é. Não queria que fosse assim. Mas...

Quando Harry terminou o escândalo, os dois se assustaram.

-Harry, pare com isso! É uma merda, mesmo! Mas temos que continuar! Pelo que restou do nosso mundo! Dos nossos amigos! Da nossa família! Quantas vezes forem necessárias! – sem muita firmeza na voz.

-Quem mais sabe? – ele voltou ao tom de voz baixo.

-Só as pessoas que citei. – confirmou.

-E o que faremos agora?

-Nada! Sim, Potter, nada! Severus não queria que você soubesse logo! E pelo visto ele tinha razão! Você não agüentou a pressão! – seco.

-Não,podemos fingir que não sabemos! E os outros? Muitos poderiam ajudar! Se o maldito quer voltar, todos têm que saber e se unir para impedir que isso aconteça! – tensa Gina.

-Estou indo agora, falar com Snape! – Harry decidiu.

-Não, senhor! – Draco soltou Gina e segurou Harry pelos ombros. – Vai ficar caladinho! Como está! Não prestou atenção ao que eu disse? Tem algo mais! Algo que nem eu sei. Que talvez Linda saiba. Mas que não me foi contado. Se você for lá e o enfrentar, nunca saberemos. Conheço Severus. Conheci minha vida toda. Sei o que estou falando. Sei que está escondendo algo importante! E você tem razão sobre uma coisa. O relacionamento dele com Linda é estranho. Na minha frente eles também são formais. Teme algo aí! Eu estava tentando descobrir. E já havia visto como se tratam com "intimidade" quando pensam que não estão sendo observados. Falta descobrir o "porquê". Então vê se segura seu heroísmo e aguarde a hora certa de declarar o que sabe!

-Ele tem razão, Harry. Vamos manter segredo sobre esse assunto. Mas se qualquer um souber algo novo. Vai contar para os outros. Certo? – olhou para os dois.

Desafiando a quem negasse.

-Por mim... – Draco deu de ombros se afastando de Harry e se achegando mais em Gina.

-Tudo bem, Gina. Eu farei isso. – cansado. Agora vou sair. Vou para meu quarto. Estou cansado de tudo isso. – suspirou e foi.

E saiu deixando os "pombinhos". Não estava com fome e foi direto para seu quarto. Após um banho quente deitou-se na cama.

Queria uma poção para não sonhar e no dia seguinte estaria com certeza melhor. Pensaria no outro dia. Não agora. Amanhã. Mas não tinha a poção e acabou tendo uma noite turbulenta. Tinha flashes da Guerra e da conversa. Acordou ofegante e suando frio. Demorou a conseguir separar a realidade do sonho. Decidiu que iria tentar conquistar a misteriosa e bela vampira. Assim talvez conseguisse alguma coisa. Assim facilitaria o serviço dele. E claro, dela!

**OF: continua**


	6. Capítulo 6 O Quadribol

**N/A: Turma, foi mal a demora, mas é que misturou tudo. Tive algumas provas e muita confusão em casa! Hehehe O feriado não ajudou muito. Mas tentarei não atrasar mais.**

Cristine Black : É eu sei, é muito mistério! O pior é que não quero revelar todos de uma vês só! Mas ás vezes espaça! Hehehe. Sobre Linda e o Snape, bem sim , posso dizer que existe algo entre eles. É, o harry querendo a Vamp fica mais... picante! Hehehe Bem, estou atualizando o mais rápido que posso! Me diga se melhorou!

Adriana Black : ôba! Que bom que gostou, temi que ficasse muito cheio de "sugestões". Hehehe, O Harry sempre sae martiriza mesmo! Hehehe. Bem, sobre o trio Linda/Snape/Harry, se não quer que eu diga, não vou dizer!!! O importante é torcer mesmo! Hehehe, quem sabe as coisas mudam! Hehehe Mutos sofreram, e muito merecem ser absolvidos por seus crimes. O que eu farei? Oh! Dúvida cruel! Hehehe "Dar uma de Tiago Potter"? Bem, quem sabe?

Serim : hehehe, o harry já aprendeu que tirar uma casquinha pode ser uma vantagem! Hehehe Pode bater o garoto a vontade! Hehehe. Eu deixo! Hehehe. Eu gosto deles juntos. Draco/Harry/Gina. Eles brigando um pouquinho! Nesse cap tem um pouco mais disso! Espero que goste! HEI!!! Não desista de mandar mail pra mim não moça!!! Qual o problema??? Eu não recebi ainda nada!!! Já tem meus mails todos, se precisar de novo, eu mando!!! Vamos falar sobre as hipóteses sobre o Snape! Temos muito pra discutir! Estarei esperando!!!

Patty : Confuso???? O que achou confuso??? Me conta que eu tento explicar pra você! Sei que ás vezes eu dou uma viajada. Mas como tenho a história toda na minha cabeça, parece que é muito simples. Mas então vocês não sabem o que se passa na minha cabeça torta. Não dá pra adivinhar! Então me fale o que acho confuso. Ok? Prometo não enrolar (muito) você! HEHEHE

**Capítulo 6 – Quadribol**

O dia amanheceu muito quente, até parecia alto verão. As folhas do Salgueiro Lutador estavam repletas de flores. Esse era o único sinal da primavera. Que ia passando lentamente.

Havia m gosto novo. Ter um objetivo. Quase como se tivesse mais... vivo. Harry se aprumou e foi tomar o café da manhã, pensando em como abordar Linda.

Se aproximou da mesa enquanto percebeu que era observado por ela e por Snape. Este último mais discretamente que a outra.

-Bom dia, Linda!

-Bom dia, Potter. – ela sorriu.

-Acho que devo me desculpar por minha grosseria, ontem. – cauteloso.

-Sem problemas. – sacudiu a cabeça para os lados com elegância.

-Bom dia, Harry. Como foi a "conversa"? – interpôs Luna, oscilando as sobrancelhas.

-Ah... foi tudo bem, Luna. Obrigado!

-Harry! Harry! – Olívio chamou afoito. – Eu sei que estamos envolvidos com as preparações para as aulas, mas ainda sinto falta de "movimento"! – empolgado.

-Como assim, Olívio?

-Eu estive pensando, nós poderíamos nos unir e fazer um jogo de Quadribol! – estufou o peito.

-Isso seria sensacional! – se animou. – Não vôo há muito tempo! Quem iria?

-Todos nós! Quem quiser!

-Eu topo! – Gina interrompeu.

-Ei! Não se esqueçam de mim! - Malfoy se adiantou.

-Neville? Luna? – Olívio questionou.

-Nem pensar! O chão é mais seguro! – Neville envergonhado.

-Sem chance! Estarei torcendo por você, Olivinho! – sorriu encantadora.

Harry viu o rubor no Diretor da Grifinória e percebeu que havia algo ali.

-Bem, então temos dois times com dois jogadores. Já dá pra fazer muita coisa! – alegre.

-Então está combinado! Vocês me encontrem no campo de Quadribol ás 16:00 hs. Arranjarei tudo! – Olívio saiu apresado.

-Lino, e você? – Lembrou Harry.

-Você está louco?! Vou narrar o jogo!- riu. – Sempre adorei fazer isso!

Linda se levantou e passou por harry, se inclinou para ele e sussurrou.

-Estarei lá, torcendo por você, Harryzinho! – imitou Luna e saiu.

Harry riu dela. E ficou satisfeito. Ainda tinha chance para seguir como o plano.

Mais tarde estavam todos lá. No campo. Olívio estava tão empolgado quanto na época em que era goleiro.

-Então, como será? Sonserina contra Grifinória? – Draco começou.

-Seria difícil Malfoy! Já que você é o único da sonserina aqui. Todo o resto é Grifinório! – Harry provocou.

-É, tem razão, são o resto! – falou superior.

-Eu sugeriria tentarmos os times na sorte, mas acho difícil que isso dê certo! – suspirou Gina divertida. – Melhor que eu jogue com Draco e o Harry com o Olívio. Pode ser? – propôs.

-Por mim! Está ótimo! – aceitou Harry, olhando desafiador para o antigo rival.

-_Accio Nimbus 2010_! – uma vassoura veio, feito um relâmpago na direção do loiro, com ar vitorioso.

-Harry, você tem vassoura? Pois se não tiver, pode usar uma da escola. – olhando aflito para a Nimbus do outro.

-Não, Olívio. Eu... perdi a minha firebolt.

"_Após a queda de Voldemort, quando se afastava de Fawkes, harry correu do castelo. Queria sair de lá o quanto antes. Foi desabalado para a estrada de Hogsmead. Chegou em sua casa. Grunhiu. Quebrou objetos. Derrubou armários. Arrumou algumas roupas no malão e foi embora. Queria distância de tudo e todos ligados à magia._

_Era uma noite fria. Rasgava o céu com sua firebolt até chegar em Londres. Nunca soube por quanto tempo voou. Nunca voara tão rápido. Não pensava que o tempo era demasiado curto para já estar lá. Nunca pensara nisso._

_Chegou à cidade antes do sol nascer. Desceu num beco. Ao dar o primeiro passo, se desequilibrou e caiu. Virou-se para o transporte como se ele fosse a causa de todos os males e o destruiu com as próprias mãos."_

-A perdi há muito tempo. – completou infeliz, voltando ao presente.

-Não tem problema. O que importa é o jogador. E não a vassoura dele! – bateu nos ombros de Harry.

Se prepararam para montar. Afastou as lembranças ruins. Olhou para as Arquibancadas. Todos estavam lá.

Snape se aproximou com as bolas. Iria apitar o jogo. Isso causou em Harry, um arrepio.

"Será que ele será justo?"

Levantaram vôo.

-Temos agora um jogo muito emocionante! – Lino falava ao microfone. – As velhas casas, Grifinória e Sonserina, com seus respectivos diretores estão em campo mais uma vez. Sonserina com o Diretor Draco Malfoy, que será apanhador e artilheiro. E Gina Weasley, como batedora e artilheira! Ela está noiva do capitão senhores, nem sonhem com essa belezinha! Seu noivo é muito ciumento!

-Jordam! – Snape avisou.

-E o outro time, é a Grifinória. Com o Diretor, nosso antigo e atual capitão, Olívio Wood. Sempre alerta! Como batedor e artilheiro. E nosso sempre herói Harry potter. Como apanhador e artilheiro. E lê continua solteiro, senhoras!

-Jordam!!!

Snape abriu a caixa e os balaços e o pomo de ouro saíram ventando. Enquanto chamava os jogadores para o centro para lançar a goles.

-Posse de bola da Sonserina. Malfoy é rápido e enquanto voa sua parceira se adianta, mas é desviada por um balaço errante e perde a goles. Potter vem logo atrás e se apossa dela. É com você garoto!

Draco furioso acelerou na direção de Harry. Ater quase tocas nos três aros.

-E ele marca! Dez pontos para Grifinória!

Harry dá piruetas em volta do aro. Muito satisfeito. Vivo. Como há muito na sentia. Percebeu que não poderia ser tão feliz em outro lugar. Onde não houvesse magia, quadribol, Gina...

Um balaço passou por ele quase lhe acertando o rosto enquanto filosofava. Voltou a se concentrar no jogo.

-Weasley está com a goles. E se aproxima dos arcos. Se Potter não acordar, Wood não poderá fazer tudo sozinho!!! – acusou. – E ela marca!!! Dez pontos para Sonserina!

Draco ria cinicamente para Harry, quando avistou o pomo. E se precipitou violentamente na direção dele. Harry sentiu o loiro passar ventando tão rápido que quase caiu da vassoura. E o seguiu sem pensar duas vezes.

-E os apanhadores avistaram o pomo de ouro! Agora apenas Weasley e Wood marcam. E por uma distração da ruivinha, o capitão da grifinória marca mais dez pontos.

Gina viu os dois grandes amores de sua vida, feito relâmpago em direção ao pontinho dourado. Sempre gostara de admirá-los nessa posição. Braços para frente, mãos segurando o cabo da vassoura firme, tórax inclinado para frente. Num quase arrebitar do quadril. Era um fetiche que tinha e ninguém sabia. As expressões totalmente compenetradas. Um ar selvagem. Uma disposição de vencer a qualquer custo.

O pomo desceu vertiginosamente em direção ao chão. E os dois seguiram se desacelerar. Estavam se aproximando muito rápido. Draco ligeiramente á frente. Não iam parar. Nem o pomo. Nem os jogadores. Harry com uma expressão de que não tinha mais nada a perder. Draco desafiador.

-Harry! – Gina gritou aterrorizada.

Um balaço acertou em cheio o peito do moreno. Um segundo antes de Draco fechar a mão sobre o pomo.

-Malfoy pegou o pomo! Sonserina vence! Santo Merlin!! – Lino parou. – Um balaço atingiu Potter!!!

Largou o microfone e foi correndo de qualquer maneira para o campo. Harry além de ter sido atingido, caiu no chão. Como estava muito perto do chão, a queda não parecia o problema maior. Ele parecia ter dificuldades para respirar. Tinha os olhos verdes muito arregalados e uma palidez que rivalizava com a de Malfoy.

-Harry, fala comigo! Harry! – Gina estava desesperada.

Lino chegou, apontou a varinha para o moreno agitado e viu o que tinha acontecido.

-Ele fraturou três costelas, uma delas perfurou o pulmão. Há sangramento. – apontou novamente e murmurou um feitiço para colar ossos. E outro para impedir o sangramento pulmonar de continuar.

-Harry, vamos agora mesmo para a ala hospitalar. O pior já passou. Mas deverá ficar lá e tomar algumas poções adequadas para seu caso. Para impedir infecção e piora do quadro.

Harry concordou. Respirava agora com cuidado. Ainda sentia dor. Mas estava melhor que antes.

Draco ficou no campo com o pomo se debatendo em sua mão. Olhando para o garoto que sobreviveu ser levado embora. E não poderia se vangloriar disso!

-MERDA!

Mais tarde na enfermaria, harry estava entediado. Sentia-se bem melhor. Mas Lino garantira que deveria aguardar até o dia seguinte, tomando as poções e 6/6 horas. O barulho da porta chamou a sua atenção. Entraram a ruivinha tensa e o loiro em desagrado.

-Oi, Harry! Está melhor? – ela iniciou.

-Sim. – se sentou com alguma dificuldade. – Já estou melhor.

-Que bom! – aliviada.

-Parabéns pela vitória! – tentou sorrir.

-Foi só uma brincadeira. Não estávamos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Como você está?

-Melhor. Só gostaria de sair daqui, mas Lino acha que devo ficar até amanhã. – fez uma careta.

-Então já que está tudo bem, nós podemos ir! – Draco falou pela primeira vez.

Gina suspirou.

-Fique bem, Harry! – se despediu.

Harry viu o casal saindo e se sentiu mais estragado que nunca. Deitou-se e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro. Irritado por estar parado. Por perder o jogo. E pior, perder para Malfoy.

"Se não fosse o balaço..."

Ouviu a porta abrir de novo, mas não quis olhar. Fingiu estar dormindo. Fechou os olhos atrás do travesseiro.

Alguém entrou devagar. Em silêncio. Aproximou-se da cama. Tocou o colchão talvez com a mão ou o dedo. Deslizando até a cabeceira. O travesseiro foi retirado do rosto. Mas não abriu os olhos. O lençol foi abaixado até cintura. Conseguiu fingir ainda. Sentiu sua blusa ser levantada, delicadamente, expondo seu tórax nu.

Sentiu algo pontiagudo na barriga e então um líquido desceu pelo seu peito. Não foi capaz de impedir o arrepio. E abriu os olhos. Linda estava ali. Com fawkes. A fênix deixava suas lágrimas deslizarem calmamente em seu peito. Harry olhava com estranheza para a mulher. Reparou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Assustou-se e sentou tão rápido que fawkes levantou vôo, indo para o ombro dela.

-Fique calmo, Potter. Só quero ajudar! - seus dentes estavam protuberantes.

-Como? – receoso.

-Preciso ver você com meus próprios olhos. E assim saber se já está bem. – olhava avidamente para o peito dele. – Posso sentir o sangue correndo em suas veias. Muito rápido. Seu coração disparado. Sua respiração pesada. – ela saboreava as palavras. – Posso ver a lesão em seu pulmão. O sangramento foi resolvido. – lambeu os lábios sutilmente. – Não há mais problemas! – ainda sorriu encarando o moreno assustado.

Na verdade Harry não sabia se estava mais assustado ou atraído pela bela morena. Ela parecia mais tentadora em sua forma vampiresca. A encarou abertamente. Desejando e temendo que ela se aproximasse.

Ela riu alto e chegou muito perto.

-Está disposto a se oferecer para mim, Potter? – sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele. – E sofrer as consequências? – insistiu.

Harry se sentia fraco e confuso. Apenas segurou na cintura dela e deixou as mãos subirem ater a curva dos seios dela.

-Tentador! – lambeu seu pescoço onde a veia pulsava. – Mas não é o que quer. Nem o que precisa! – se afastou sorrindo.

Ele suspirou aliviado e frustrado.

-Já fiz o que vim fazer. Vamos Fawkes! Seu mestre está bem! – e partiu.

Apenas depois que a porta bateu que harry conseguiu se mover mais uma vez.

-UAU! – falou enfim. – Que mulher é essa??

**OF: CONTINUA**


	7. Capítulo 7 O Mestre e o Aprendiz

**N/A: Aí meu povo! Com você mandando reviews cedo tenho que postar cedo! Hehehe. Essa é a idéia!**

Adriana Black : Bem, achei que ninguém repararia no balaço! Hehehe. Gente observadora é assim mesmo! Descobre pistas quando a gente nem queria dar. Mas adiante saberá o que foi o balaço. Hehehe. Mais tarde! O Draco não caiu, coitado. Ele pegou o pomo e ficou bem. A Gina gritou pelo Harry, pois só ele se machucou! Mas tem razão, quando ele ganha a gente tira a possibilidade de tirar vantagem, sobre isso. Confesso que foi maldade minha! Hehehe. A Linda tinha que começar a mostrar a que veio. E com o tempo vocês saberão mais sobre ela. E do que é capaz! Concordo que corre um grave risco de o Harry se apaixonar por ela. Beijão moça!!! Veja esse cap! E vê se te dá mais idéias! hehehe

Lilibeth : É a cena da firebolt mexeu comigo também. Quem lembra de como ela veio e quem deu. Vai se lembrar o xodó que o harry tinha por ela. Por tudo que ela significava. Mas sua dor era tanta que nem isso ele poderia suportar. Fiquei com dó dele. Hehehe. Tá, acho que sou ruim mesmo! ;D Bem, como já disse, a Linda já já vai mostrar a que veio!!! Aguardem!!!

Serim : hehehe, assumo que gosto de fazer o Harry sofre! Hehehe Tudo bem, uma hora eu tinha que admitir! Hehehe Lindinho o casal Luna/ Olívio né? Surgiu de repente. Não tinha essa intensão. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eles quiseram assim!!! Já teve a impressão de que uma fic caminha como ela quer. E não como a gente quer??? É incrível isso!!! Tá eu vou continuar provocando o Harry e a Gina! Hehehe mas o Draco tem vez! Pode esperar! Surpresas pairarão sobre suas cabeças e deixarão vocês todos tontos! Hehehe. Serim, atração fatal é pouco pra vampiro!!!! Hehehe Como você pediu trarei fogo nessa fic! Hehehe na verdade o Harry não parabenizou o Draco. Foi só a Gina. Ele não é tão hipócrita! Hehehe. Recebi o mail. E já respondi! Beijão!!!

**Capítulo 7 – O Mestre e o Aprendiz**

Harry não sentia mais dor ou desconforto respiratório. Ou mesmo cansaço. Encheu o peito de ar. E nada. Levantou-se. Caminhou pela enfermaria se sentindo muito forte. Parou subitamente ao leito de Lúcius Malfoy.

Ele dormia calmamente. Mas com a aproximação de Harry, recomeçou a murmurar.

-Não! Mestre! Não! Não machuque meu filho! Me perdoe mestre!

-Não sou Voldemort! – com uma calma que não sentia. – Sou Harry Potter! Voldemort não existe mais!!!

-Oh! Não! Oh! Não! – sacudia a cabeça de olhos fechados.

Harry chegou mais perto e pegou o homem pelos ombros. O balançou o brigando a encará-lo.

-O Lord das Trevas está morto!!! – firme.

-Não mestre! Não brigue comigo! – choramingava em agonia.

-Lúcius Malfoy! - chamou mais alto que esperava.

O homem de repente olhou.

-Eu sou harry Potter! Eu destruí o Lord das Trevas! – reafirmou.

Ele olhava assustado ainda.

-Não, Harry Potter! – fraco. – Ele não morrer! Ele nunca vai morrer! Não enquanto você viver!!!

Lúcius tremia convulsivamente. E por um minuto pareceu ter sua lucidez de volta.

-O que está dizendo?! – estranhou.

-Oh! Não! Não, mestre! – voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

Harry sentiu uma irritação profunda por aquele homem patético. Que fora um dia um grande Comensal da Morte. Que fora tão poderoso. Agora ali, definhando, enlouquecido. Precisou resistir para não usar um Cruccio ou mesmo um Avada nele. Soltou o homem com força na cama e se afastou com um ódio cego.

"Ele está louco! Ficou biruta de vez!"

E saiu da enfermaria ás cegas. Não podia ficar nem um segundo a mais ali com aquela criatura repugnante. Saiu desabalado. Esbarrou com Luna distraída. E não se preocupou em se desculpar. Foi em direção ao lago. Precisava se acalmar. Ainda bufava quando foi interrompido.

-Que bicho te mordeu, Harry? – doce.

-Nenhum Lovegood! Só quero ficar sozinho! – entre os dentes.

-Mais?! – estranhou.

Ele se assustou. A olhou confuso. E então todo ódio, toda indignação o deixou. E só sobrou a solidão. Ele não notou uma lágrima escorrendo atrevida. E se sentou pesadamente olhando para o lago desta vez. Sentiu ser puxado pela calça. E viu como um sonâmbulo que era o cãozinho. Como da primeira vez, empenhado em puxar a barra da calça dele.

-Púpio! Já disse que isso é muito feio. – Luna tinha uma voz incrivelmente meiga e autoritária ao mesmo tempo.

O cãozinho parou e correu para ela. Que o pegou e se sentou ao lado de harry.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – ela continuou.

Ele não sabia o que pensar. Ou mesmo o que dizer. Mirou os olhos azuis tão claros. Tão profundos. Ela parecia tão "acolhedora". Como sempre fora , aliás.

"_-Luna, é incrível como posso falar com você! – ele dizia sorrindo para ela._

_-Sabe que me importo com você, né, Harry? – direta._

_-Er... claro. – rubro. – Somos amigos e... você perdeu alguém muito importante... e eu também... e... então nos entendemos..._

_-Sabe que não é isso, não é, Harry? Nunca me aproximei de você, pois a Gina sempre foi minha amiga. E ela tinha por você um grande amor. Mas agora... bem, agora posso dizer o que sinto por vocÊ! – ela sorria._

_Harry se sentiu pressionado. Amava Gina. E não poderia ficar com ela. E isso valia pra qualquer outra pessoa. Não poderia se envolver._

_-Não Luna. Você não sabe o que está dizendo... – se esquivou da loirinha._

_-Sei sim, Harry! Falta você saber! – se levantou a o deixou só._

_Harry não poderia se sujeitar a se apaixonar mais uma vez. E era tão fácil se encantar pela loirinha doce. Resolveu que deveria fazer com que ela desistisse. Chamou Parvati no Salão Principal e a beijou diante de todos. Foi longo e intenso. O beijo que afastou definitivamente a cornivalense."_

-Eu... não sei! – gemeu e colocou as mãos na cabeça, abaixando-a entre os joelhos dobrados.

-É brabo assim?? – continuou.

Ele bufou como resposta. Ela chegou mais perto e colocou Pupio no colo dele. Que assustado apenas permitiu. E sem perceber começou a acariciar o cachorrinho. Que mais parecia uma toalha dobrada. Após um minuto inteiro de silêncio, se sentiu melhor.

-Luna, você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui? – testou.

-Aqui? – fez sinal com o dedo para o local onde estavam.

-Não! – frustrado. – Em Hogwarts!

-Ah! - fez uma pausa. – Sei. – simplesmente.

-E o que você sabe? – desconfiado.

-Bem, estamos nos preparando pára o reinício das aulas de um novo tempo.

-Ah! – ele disse seco.

-Mas acredito que esteja falando sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem! – falou acariciando Pupio.

-Você sabe sobre isso?! – olhos verdes arregalados.

-Claro! Meu pai, antes de morrer, havia contado sobre isso. – uma sombra de tristeza apagou um pouco o brilho dos olhos azuis.

-Como assim, Luna? – se virou totalmente para ela.

-Ele desconfiava que Fuldge tinha um exército pessoal contra Dumbledore. Você deve se lembrar. – Harry concordou mais por não saber o que dizer. – Bem, ele queria publicar as provas disso e então resolveu seguí-lo. E foi numa dessas que o viu falando com Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele dizia que havia uma nova defesa que descobrira recentemente. Algo que o faria retornar, mesmo que viesse a ser destruído mais uma vez por você Harry.

-Mas... como pode?

-Bem, tudo que eu sei, é que isso foi bem no começo da Guerra. E Snape ainda estava lá. Então quando ele nos convocou, eu vi que era para retomar o Exército. Não de Dumbledore. Mas um Exército de Harry Potter.

-Mas isso é ridículo! – falou sem pensar.

-Eu sei! Algumas coisas assustadoras são ridículas! – sem notar a ofensa.

-O que você sabe sobre Linda e Snape? – iniciou temendo o que estava por vir.

-Ela é vampira. – calma.

-Não acha estranho que Snape tenha chamado uma para cá?!

-Não. Eles são velhos conhecidos. – pegou Pupio nos braços, que atacava uma raiz perto deles.

-Luna, o que você sabe sobre eles? – mais uma vez desconfiado.

-Ué! O que todos sabem. Que eles já se conheciam. E pelo visto ela deve ser ou ter sido namorada dele. Aliás, tome cuidado, Harry! Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que você anda "perturbando" a Linda! – acusou.

-E se "ela" andar me perturbando? – irritado.

-Eu tenho que ir, Luna. – suspirou e se controlou. – Depois a gente se fala.

Foi para seu quarto e ficou pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Em tudo o que descobrira. E uma coisa de repente pareceu não encaixar.

"_Vamos Fawkes! Seu mestre está bem!"_

"_Ele nunca vai morrer! Não enquanto você viver!"_

-O que significa isso? Ora me tomam por Dumbledore. Ora por Voldemort! Sei que por causa da profecia continuo "ligado" ao maldito. Mas o que fazer? Esperar que ele volte, para destruí-lo? – olhava o teto. – Existiria algum meio de simplesmente impedir seu retorno? O tal dia se aproxima. Snape terá que falar comigo! Dane-se Malfoy! Vou falar com ele e vou agora!

Levantou-se da cama onde estava deitado e seguiu para as gárgulas.

-Sangue de Dragão! – a senha não mudara e Harry pôde subir.

Passava das 21 horas. Teriam muito tempo para conversar.

-Severus, ele precisa saber! – ouviu a voz de Linda vinda de dentro da sala do Diretor.

-Não Linda! Ele não está pronto! – a voz de Snape era muito fria e definitiva.

-Severus! Não está sendo coerente! – insistiu.

-Ele não está pronto! – rugiu outra vez.

-Que inferno homem! Estou falando que é melhor falar alguma coisa. Se não quer contar tudo, pelo menos prepare o garoto para o que irá enfrentar! – se exaltou.

-Linda! Você acha que após alguns beijos, o conhece tão bem?! – sarcástico. – O conheço toda sua vida! Desde que nasceu! Faça o que estou mandando!

-Não manda em mim, Severus! – a voz asmática, que lembrava quando estava transformada na enfermaria.

-Está me ameaçando, Linda?! – perigoso. – Não me quer como inimigo! – falava baixo.

-Adoro quando fica bravinho! – sibilou ela.

Harry desistira de ir lá. Era briga de "cachorro grande". Não tinha nada a ver com ele. Pelo menos era o que tentava se convencer quando deu a volta. Voltou um passo para trás sem olhar. E tropeçou em uma armadura parada. O barulho que se seguiu, despertaria os mortos. Não teve tempo para correr. Quando conseguiu se levantar, Snape e Linda o encaravam. Um com fúria. Outro com divertimento.

-Potter! O que faz aqui? Bisbilhotando? – acusou.

-Não! Não! Eu... Ah... eu... – suspirou e desistiu de disfarças. – Eu vim perguntar algumas coisas. E sim! Ouvi a conversa. E acho que estou preparado para ouvir o que quer que sejas! – enfrentou com dignidade.

-Não sabe o que está falando! – desprezo.

-Acho que ela sabe sim... Severus. – manteve a intimidade desta vez.

Ele devolveu um olhar letal.

-Potter! Para o que exatamente, pensa que está preparado? – perguntou com calma perigosa.

Harry pensou se deveria entregar Malfoy.

"Ainda não!"

-Sei que não estou aqui por acaso. Nem por ser um professor "possivelmente adequado". E que o dia em que esta razão se tornará clara, se aproxima. E que vocês estão juntos... nisso. – gaguejou no final.

-Acho melhor entrarmos. – Snape murmurou seco.

E foram os três para dentro. Ele se sentou em sua poltrona e conjurou outras duas para Linda e Harry.

-Isso é tudo que pensa que sabe, Potter? – descrença.

-Na verdade uma coisa me intriga. – devaneou. – Lúcius Malfoy disse algo que me deixou mais cismado. Ele disse que o mestre não poderá ser destruído definitivamente, enquanto eu viver.

-Lúcius não está em seu juízo perfeito. Não diz coisa com coisa! – fez pouco caso. – Não deve levar qualquer coisa que ele fala á sério!

-Snape! - se estressou. – Eu sei, e pronto! – levantou-se.

-Olha aqui moleque... – se levantou também.

-Severus... – Linda chamou calma, mas firme.

"Se ele não me ouvir serei forçado a entregar o Malfoy!"

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai ter que me contar! – desafiou. – Ou não poderei fazer nada!

-Então o Santo-Potter está disposto a salvar o mundo mais uma vez? – irônico.

-Severus! – Linda avisou. - Se não falar, eu falo! – desafiou.

Snape enviou seu olhar letal. E se sentou mais uma vez.

-Voldemort não foi destruído definitivamente! – confessou. – E mais uma vez, apenas você pode fazê-lo! – o encarava.

Harry aguardou em silêncio. Então Snape prosseguiu.

-No próximo dia 26, haverá uma nova tentativa do lord. Ele vem ficando mais forte a cada ano. Desde o fim da Guerra.

-Por que ele não morre nunca?! – frustrado.

-Por várias razões que fogem de seu conhecimento, Potter. Mas principalmente por que ele não quer! Elaborou toda sorte de feitiços e maldições para esse fim. E provou que estava certo!

-E como farei desta vez?

Snape então olhou para Linda e ela se adiantou.

-Existe uma magia em você, Harry, que é mais poderosa que pensa. E temos que buscá-la. – falava pausadamente como a uma criança. E é ela que vai nos ajudar. Até então, você não tinha acesso a ela. Mas algo mudou na Guerra. E ela é evidente em você!

-Como assim? Não me sinto diferente! – confuso.

-É porque não está prestando atenção, Potter! – ela sorria meiga. – Você é capaz de se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu no final da Guerra?

Ele abaixou os olhos com dor. E acenou positivamente.

-Então pense nisso. E encontrará a resposta para essas dúvidas. E todas as outras.

-Mas...

-Chega, Potter! Está na hora de dormir. Deve usar as técnicas da Oclumência e esvaziar a mente. Descansar muito. Pois amanhã nos reuniremos mais uma vez. Já está na hora de nos unirmos. Todos. Tem razão. Não está aqui por acaso. Nenhum de nós está! – sério. – Até amanhã, Potter! – se levantou educadamente.

Harry entendeu a deixa para partir. Olhou Linda, esperando que ela o seguisse. Mas ela apenas sorriu o apoiando. Não se moveu. Então saiu e deixou os dois lá.

Sabia que era tarde. Olhou em seu relógio. Passava das 23 horas. Mas tinha que falar com Gina. Foi até o quarto dela e bateu.

**OF: continua**


	8. Capítulo 8 Mais Descobertas

**N/A: Gente, foi mal. Demorei por que tinha perdido o papel de rascunho que já tinha escrito. E ele apareceu milagrosamente ontem á noite em casa! Hehehe. Então pude digitar e não ter que escrever tudo de novo! AFE!**

Barbara G.: Quem bom que está gostando da zoeira que está se armando! Hehehe. Sobre Draco o Harry??? Quem sabe? Hehehe Me diga então o que achou deste aqui!

Sheyla Snape : É mas espero ir desvendando alguns mistérios aos poucos. Acho que já deu um montão de dicas! Hehehe. Acho que se prestar bem atenção a todos os caps. Inclusive os primeiros, terá muito mais respostas que imagina. Bem, sobre o Lúcius eu acho que ele tem muito a nos contar. Leia e saberá.

Adriana Black : Bem, o Harry no quarto da ruivinha pelo visto é pra conversar. Mas sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer! Hehehe Segura o Malfoy!!!! Usando o Harry? A Linda? Sei não. Acho que ela tem mais fé nele que qualquer outro person. E só ela sabe porque! E dá-lhe Lúcius! Ele está aqui de novo!!! É o Harry é meio assim mesmo. Ele se sente responsável,e sofre por tudo que passou e viu passar. Mas o menino vai melhorar. Ele só precisa de força!!! Sempre esteve acompanhado. Agora está meio sozinho. Cercado e sozinho. Se confiasse em alguém...

**Capítulo 8 – Mais Descobertas**

Algum tempo depois a porta se abriu.

-Harry? – ela estranhou.

-Gina, posso entrar? Preciso conversar! – tenso.

-Não estou sozinha, Harry! – avisou.

-Não tem problema. – corou.

-Então aguarde um minuto. – segurava o roupão com uma das mãos.

Ela tornou a fechar aporta. E quando abriu, Harry já estava arrependido de ter se precipitado. Deveria deixar tudo para o dia seguinte.

-Boa noite, Potter! Veio fazer alguma coisa prestável? Ou só perturbar as pessoas? – ácido.

-Draco! Harry, sente-se. – apontou para uma poltrona.

Ela havia colocado um robe grosso e pesado. Mas continuava sedutora com a expressão sonolenta. Enquanto Malfoy se mantinha só com uma calça de pijama. E totalmente alerta.

-Bem,... er... eu acabei de vir da sala do Diretor! – conseguiu dizer.

-E... – Draco retesou.

-Bem, resolvi pressioná-lo a dar algumas respostas. Depois de algumas coisas que aconteceram hoje.

-O quê? Você é surdo ou retardado, Potter? Falei que não era para falar com Severus sobre essas coisas!! – furioso.

-Não se preocupe com seu pálido pescocinho, Malfoy! – frio. – Não toquei em sei nome. Apenas falei sobre coisas que eu mesmo ouvi e por outras coisas que aconteceram!

Contou sobre linda e Fawkes e sobre o que Lúcius Malfoy dissera.

-Harry, estou tão confusa! - Gina gemeu.

-Pois Snape abriu parte do jogo comigo. E disse mais ou menos o que você, Malfoy, já havia dito. Então me mandou para cama dizendo que amanhã reunirá a todos para falar sobre isso.

-Potter! Se você se aproximar do meu pai mais uma vez...

-Ah! Relaxa, Malfoy! Não pira! – se exaltou.

Draco estava co a mão na varinha quando Gina interveio.

-Vocês dois sosseguem! – irritada. – às vezes parecem dois namorados!

Eles fizeram cara de espanto e nojo.

-Que coisa! – ela continuou. – Vamos ter que aguardar até amanhã! Se Severus vai compartilhar conosco informações importantes então devemos aguardar até amanhã! Harry! - se virou para o moreno. – Vá dormir. Tente descansar. Ficará tudo bem. – sorriu de leve. – Draco! Desarme um pouco! Vá pra cama!

Ele fingiu ofensa, mas foi. E Harry imaginando se fosse ele a ser mandado para cama. Ainda mais com o loiro.

"Credo! Essa da Gina me afetou!"

Se retirou rápido para não pensar nem visualizar nada daquilo. Teve sonhos estranhos e angustiantes. Acordou suando e sufocado.

Mais uma manhã clara de primavera surgiu. E Harry enfim se levantou. Tomou um banho demorado, desejando organizar toda confusão da mente.

Vestiu as roupas trouxas que usava sempre e seguiu para o confronto final. Pelo menos se sentia como indo para um.

Ao chegar lá, notou que todos já estava em seu devidos lugares. Estranhamente silenciosos. Mesmo Luna, parecia séria.

-Potter, Agora que finalmente chegou. – acusou. – Vou dizer o que disse a todos. Após o café faremos uma reunião na sala dos professores. – Snape se mantinha com a seriedade habitual.

Tomaram o café em silêncio. Acabaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Olhou na direção de Malfoy. Ele desviou tão imediatamente que deixou Harry intrigado. Neville tinha a expressão muito tensa. Olívio segurou discretamente a mão de Luna sobre a mesa. Lino parecia concentrado em algo. Como se quisesse desvendar o mistério. Gina olhava para Linda. Com expressão estranha. Foi quando harry se virou para ela.

Linda o encarava abertamente. Como se quisesse transmitir segurança. Harry corou. Sorriu em agradecimento por ter insistido que já era hora de saber tudo.

Pouco tempo depois seguiam em grupos para a sala dos professores.

0O que está acontecendo, Harry? – Lino sussurrou.

-Acho que receberemos algumas respostas para nossas dúvidas, Lino.

Todos devidamente alojados em cadeiras, Firenze apareceu.

-Bem vindo, Firenze. – Snape abriu caminho para o centauro passar.

-Vim assim que recebi seu recado, Severus.

-Bem, já que estamos todos aqui, darei início á reunião.

Todos congelaram em seus lugares, atentos.

-Todos aqui sabem, que a Guerra levou a destruição de Voldemort.

Alguns ainda estremeceram ao ouvir o maldito nome.

-O que poucos sabem, é que mais uma vez, isso não foi definitivo. Voldemort quer voltar. E está tentando desde sua derrocada.

Snape olhou todos não olhos. Como que tentando ler a dimensão do medo deles.

-Firenze e Linda McGrif são responsáveis por vocês estarem aqui. – Harry estranhou. – Linda Mcgrif é uma vidente muito poderosa. E juntamente com Firenze descobriu qual o exército perfeito para destruirmos o maldito de uma vez por todas.

Ela se adiantou.

-Vocês foram selecionados, dentre os muitos sobreviventes, para desempenharem um papel fundamental nessa nova Guerra.

Neville saltou e quase caiu da cadeira.

-Sim, estamos em Guerra mais uma vez. Mas desta vez, estaremos mais preparados que da última. – olhou para Harry e depois para Snape e continuou. – Ninguém está aqui por acaso. Todos vocês estiveram em conflito direto com o Lord. E triunfaram. De um modo ou de outro.

Harry assimilou a informação e se lembrou que Draco e Gina enfrentaram o maldito. Lúcius os salvara. Neville lutara com os Lestrange. Mas outros ele não sabia.

-Agora, vocês devem se reconhecer como parte de uma única arma que poderá destruir completamente o lord.

-Como vocês podem saber de tudo isso? – Harry conseguiu perguntar e percebeu que era uma dúvida comum.

-Marte está brilhando novamente, Harry Potter! – Firenze respondeu. – Os planetas se organizam para a nova batalha. Vi uma lua de sangue no dia em que a Guerra acabou. E a cada ano. Nesse mesmo dia, ela sangra mais intensamente.

Harry achava confuso. Como tudo que o centauro dizia.

-Cada um de vocês, de nós, tem contas a acertar com o Lord. Mas nós unidos, somos mais poderosos e poderemos ter a chance de destruí-lo definitivamente.

-Severus, o que temos que fazer? – Draco se manifestou.

-É muito importante que ajude seu pai, Draco. Ele também é vital para o exército. Você e Potter devem se unir para trazer Lúcius para nós.

-O quê?! – não gostou.

-Você e Potter! É como deve ser! – olhar frio. – E não somente pela lucidez de seu pai. Mas pela sobrevivência de todos nós.

Ele resmungou algo, mas não falou mais.

-Potter, você precisará treinar seus poderes. Eu e Linda McGrif estaremos nos revezando para tal. Não falte. Agora vocês dois devem ir até a enfermaria onde Lúcius está. E Potter deve vir á minha sala novamente após o almoço. Os outros receberão suas tarefas aos poucos. Vão!

E todos foram saindo receosos. Pálidos. Luna e Olívio saíram de mãos dadas. Falavam baixo e se afastaram sem dar conta de que Harry os observava.

"Teriam se descoberto na ocasião da Guerra?"

Neville tremia quando o chamou.

-Harry, eu... posso falar com você, depois? – suava.

-Sim, Neville. Vou á enfermaria ver o pai do Malfoy. Mas depois passo em sua sala.

Se despediu e seguiu, não de muito perto o casal Draco e Gina. Ele parecia irritadiço e ela tentava acalmá-lo. Ao chegarem á porta, Draco beijou Gina e entrou. Harry engoliu em seco e entrou também.

Snape e Linda já estavam lá. Lúcius parecia acordado. Atento sentado na cama. Quando harry se aproximou, ele tornou a tremer e alucinar. Draco o fuzilava . Como se desafiasse a se aproximar.

-Lúcius, aqui está seu filho, Draco! – Snape chamou a atenção do loiro mais velho.

-Draco, meu filho! Draco, cuidado! O mestre... – não completou.

Apenas fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça de uma lado para o outro.

-Draco, chegue mais perto. E segure as mãos de Lúcius. – Linda disse desta vez.

Ele obedeceu.

-Pai! – chamou angustiado.

Ele abriu os olhos e mirou confuso.

-Meu filho! - puxou e o abraçou. – Meu filho!

-Lúcius Malfoy, aqui está Harry Potter! Que já derrotou o Lord das Trevas muitas vezes! – ela chamou harry que indeciso deu apenas um passo.

Ela chamou mais uma vez. Ele deu outro passo.

-Não! – afastou o filho como se tirasse da mira de harry. – Não mestre!

-Lúcius Malfoy! Este é Harry Potter! Que derrotou o Lord das Trevas muitas vezes! – repetiu mais alto.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter! - falou firme.

-Não! Não importa seu nome! – sacudia a cabeça.

-Onde está o nosso mestre Lúcius? Onde está? – Snape conduziu com calma.

Ele olhava diretamente na cicatriz de Harry. E algo que não acontecia há muito tempo, aconteceu. A cicatriz ardeu. E harry levou a mão á testa.

-Oh! Ele sabe! Ele sabe! Severus, nós o traímos! Ele sabe como voltar! – gemia.

-Não voltará, Lúcius! Vamos destruí-lo definitivamente! – firme.

Lúcius parou de tremer e olhou Snape com dúvida.

-Vamos derrotá-lo, Lúcius! – repetiu.

Lúcius olhou paras todos. Linda, Draco e finalmente Harry.

-Como pretende isso, Severus? O mestre é mais poderoso que todos nós. E enquanto ele estiver aqui, o mestre estará! – incrivelmente lúcido.

-O mestre não tem força contra todos os planetas, Lúcius!

-Vocês reuniu os planetas?! Todos eles? – incrédulo.

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Estamos todos aqui. E pra isso precisamos do senhor! – Linda falou.

-Mas... – olhava Draco e Harry. – Eles sabem...?

-Estamos falando aos poucos. E mesmo assim estão dispostos a lutar!

-Severus...

-Lúcius! É nossa única chance – pressionou.

Ele ainda sacudiu a cabeça. Tremeu e suspirou enfim.

-Não sei se consigo! – admitiu.

-Você sobreviveu, não resta dúvida de que consegue! – Linda tentou também.

-Pai! Precisamos de você! – Draco voltou para frente dele.

-Não vou desistir, Sr. Malfoy. Tudo o que for possível para destruir o maldito, farei!

-Potter! Você não sabe 9 que está dizendo! Mas isso verá depois. Ele está preparado, Severus?

-Sim! – harry interrompeu.

-Não! – Snape cortou, para o rançou de harry. – mas estará! No momento certo! – garantiu, silenciando o garoto moreno, com o olhar.

-Então eu me comprometo com a causa! Por meu filho! – abraçou Draco mais uma vez. – Devera ter feito isso mais vezes, filho.Abraçado você!

-Não importa, pai!

Harry teve inveja de Draco e sentiu uma raiva, um ódio pulsante. Que crescia vertiginosamente , quanto via o Sonserino que tinha tudo. Prestígio, Gina, um pai...

-Tire ele daqui! – Lúcius olhou feio para Harry.

O garoto ficou envergonhado. Temia que o outro tivesse adivinhado seus sentidos.

-Vamos, Potter! Vamos começar o treinamento. Este é exatamente um bom momento.

**OF: CONTINUA**


	9. Capítulo 9 Que chances você tem?

**N/A: bem, demorei de novo! Hehehe. Vamos ver se consigo postar mais rápido agora.**

Ainsley Haynes : Sobre cap 2. Que bom que gostou da história. Mas na verdade eu não iniciei romances ainda. Hehehe. Só falei sobre o passado e os sentimentos. Tudo visto a partir do ponto de vista do Harry. Sob o ponto de vista de alguém amargurado que tem tantas cicatrizes que não sabe de onde vem tanta esperança. Não tenho forçado nada. Como nunca faço. Costumo dizer que não sei como uma fic vai acabar, até que acabe. Eu simplesmente vou escrevendo e as coisas vão surgindo na ponta da caneta. Eu releio e vejo então o que está escrito.

Ainsley Haynes : Sobre cap 3. Bem, Está anotada sua rejeição e respeito do casal Harry/Linda! Sobre a espada. Não ficou com o Harry. Ele não levou nada com ele. Ela foi abandonada, como todas as outras coisas que lembravam a magia. O Harry só queria fugir e sumir. Mais a diante eu esclareço algumas coisas que ficam confusas. Mas pode perguntar sempre que as tiver. Sempre que possível responderei aqui. Na verdade o Harry da história é apaixonado pela Gina. Sempre foi, segundo essa história, mas nunca se deixou demonstrar. E a Linda é uma vampira. Ela tem seus próprios poderes para "atazanar" os meros mortais. Hehehe. Não me preocupo com romances. Relaxa!

Ainsley Haynes : Sobre cap 4. CARACAS! Que falha braba. Você tem razão, eu citei o AD e foi só no HP5. Foi mal! Se tiver outro erro é só dizer. Quando puder eu arrumo. Que bom que gostou da cena da biblioteca. Mas isso quer dizer que está considerando o casal Harry/Linda??? Bem. Tem mais história por aí. Leia mais.

Youko Julia Yagami : Sobre os persons mortos.hehehe. Quase. Você esqueceu de alguns. Temos 12 mortos até agora. Você disse 10. mas chega lá. Hehehe. CARACAS eu sou ruim mesmo! Hehehe. Ficou muito feliz que esteja gostando. E tentarei na demorar muito para atualizar.

Paty Black : É, pegando ffogo é pouco!!! Aguarde os próximos caps! Hehehe Segura peão!!!!!!!

Adriana Black : É, Lúcius. Mas ele não está "tão" lúcido. Ele tem momentos de lucidez. Eu gosto de fazer as cenas dos dois juntos. Mas tento levar devagar pra não se matarem ou se agarrarem. Hehehe. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Valeu. Continue lendo.

Sheyla Snape: É, o Lúcius tá pirado, sim. Mas ele é recuperável. Hehehe. Não é enrolação. Essa é parte importante da história. Nos próximos caps vou explicar melhor isso.

Sheyla Snape : Moça, estou soltando o cap. Hehehe. Relaxa que agora sai. Beijos.

**Bem, galera, atrasei! Tentei liberar parte do cap só pra dar uma amostrinha, mas não rolou. O fim do ano foi super corrido. E ainda passei o natal e o ano novo em minha cidade natal (Muuuito longe!hehhe) Mas estou aqui, de volta, para desejar a todos o super natal. Um ano novo cheio de novas chances e oportunidades de recomeçar, de continuar de ser feliz.**

**Grande beijo a todos vocês leitores.**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 9 – Que Chances Você Tem?**

Harry Potter seguiu Linda até a sala de DCAT. E ao chegarem lá ele explodiu.

-Aquele desgraçado! Fez tudo o que fez e agora é tratado como heroizinho! Foi mal até o fim. E só no fim, bem no finzinho, que virou a casaca! Então ele é santo e eu sou o maligno! "Não se aproxime do meu pai, Potter!" – falou em falsete. – Draco Malfoy é outro! Todos farinha do mesmo saco! – andava de um lado para o outro, quando viu que falavas sozinho. Parou mais uma vez envergonhado.

-Não se envergonhe de demonstrar o que sente, Harry. Grite, exploda, cuspa, bata! O importante é pôr para fora. Ou estará alimentando seu lado maligno.

-Lado maligno? – confuso.

-Bem, vamos trabalhar! Você deve se concentrar em mim. Quero que tente me acertar com essa cadeira. Mas sem varinha.

-Hein?

-Ok! Muito cedo para isso... – pensou. – Você domina bem a Oclumência, Potter?

-Er... acho que sim.

-O que aconteceu com "Estou preparado! Estou pronto"? Sabe usar a arte ou não? – insistiu.

-Sei! Tá legal? – exasperou.

-Ótimo! Então eu tentarei invadir sua mente e você não deve permitir. – ela sorriu sinistramente.

Linda fechou os olhos e ao abri-los, estavam vermelhos como sangue. Era a vampira mais uma vez. Harry estava fascinado pela transformação.

-Não se deixe dominar, Harry! – avisou.

Ele despertou do encanto. Apenas para mergulhar mais uma vez. Hipnotizado com a língua dela que passeava nos caninos e nos labiosa. Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez e voltou ao normal.

-Você está muito disperso, Harry. Se não se controlar comigo, não conseguirá mais nada!

A irritação voltava e crescia em Harry.

"Ela está me provocando!"

Concentrou-se nessa irritação e cerrou o punho.

-Vem! Tenta mais uma vez! – entre os dentes.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso. E tornou a se transformar. Harry a via mais desejável que nunca. Mas se concentrando na irritação, na indignação de se sentir usado, sentiu vertigem.

"– _Você não precisa falar, Harry. Está acima dessas coisas!_

_E uma luz verde atingiu Dumbledore e ele ardeu em chamas. Essas mesmas chamas atingiram seu peito em cheio. Dando-lhe confiança e força."_

Harry ergueu os braços impedindo que Linda continuasse. Provocando o desequilíbrio dela, que foi atirada para trás.

-Então é isso! Eu havia me esquecido! Dumbledore, quando se foi deixou seus poderes comigo!

-Não, Potter! Não é isso! - se levantou batendo as roupas com sua aparência normal.

-Como não? É isso sim! – insistiu.

-Não, Potter! Na verdade ele não nos deixou nunca. Se Alvo era temido por Voldemort por ser tão poderoso, não deveria pensar que sua morte aconteceria tão fácil assim. Não é?

-Como assim? – estranhou.

-Ele não se foi! Ele está em você! Se puder se concentrar. Muito profundamente, poderá ouvi-lo falando com você! Ele vem tentando isso há muito tempo. Mas seu lado maligno não permitia sua percepção.

-É a segunda vez que diz isso! "Lado maligno". O que significa? – tenso.

-Ninguém é totalmente bom ou mau, Potter. Já deve ter ouvido isso antes. Mas você, mais do que as outras pessoas, tem algo de muito poderoso. Luz e trevas.

-Não está dizendo... não poder realmente estar dizendo que...

-Na verdade, sim. Não acha estranho, que haja tanto rancor. Tanto ódio dentro de você, que escapa de seu controle, eventualmente? Como se fosse um sentimento que não lhe pertencesse. Como se apenas sentisse?

-Não pode! – tentou negar.

-Você só saberá controlar isso quando admitir, Harry! – firme.

-Se... Voldemort está em mim. E... Dumbledore também... O que eu faço?? – desesperado.

-Primeiro, algo que já fazia antes. Dominar a Oclumência muito bem. Assim eles não interferem em seus sentimentos ou atitudes. Depois, aprender a requisitar ajuda apenas de Alvo. Ele apesar de ser mais poderoso em você, está aí há pouco tempo. Enquanto Voldemort está desde seu primeiro ano de vida.

Harry tocou a cicatriz.

-Ele... entrou por aqui?

-Acreditamos que sim. E deixou, quer conscientemente ou não, uma "parte" dele. Como um fragmento em seu cérebro. Por isso vocês tinham livre acesso é mente um do outro. Mas com a Oclumência, ele perde seus poderes e apenas mina você com sentimentos negativos.

-Que merda! – se jogou na cadeira ao centro da sala, diante da escrivaninha.

Linda circulou a mesa.

-Mas deve se lembrar dos momentos em que venceu a dor. Acreditou em si mesmo. Mesmo quando tudo desmoronava. A agressividade que usou para defender sua própria vida. A esperança de recomeçar, apesar de tudo! Alvo está aí. O colocando diante de sua coragem e perseverança. Busque Alvo, Harry! – falou suave.

-O Sr. Malfoy disse algo... que enquanto eu estiver vivo... Voldemort...

-Não, Harry, isso não está certo! Apenas temos que descobrir como destruir o fragmento que está em você. E essa Guerra, será baseada nisso! Não desista! – apreensiva pela primeira vez.

Harry fitava a madeira da mesa com grande interesse. Até que mirou com olhos verdes arregalados.

-Linda! Dumbledore pode voltar? Podemos conseguir trazê-lo de volta?

-Não sei, Harry. – triste. – Isso eu não sei. – baixo. - Bem, deixemos os treinos para depois. Agora já é quase hora do almoço, deve descansar um pouco. Á tarde você irá ver Severus. Não falte.

Harry se levantou vagarosamente. A cabeça rodando com as descobertas. Linda sorriu confiante e deixou a sala de DCAT.

Ele se dirigiu para o quarto e se jogou na cama. Tentando digerir tudo. Se lembrou do antigo Prof. Quirrel. Não era muito diferente dele. O desanimo começou a abater sobre ele. Harry suspirou e resistiu. Levantou-se mais uma vez e se lembrou de Neville. Olhou o relógio de pulso. Ainda dava tempo de encontrá-lo na sala. E foi sem permitir que a autopiedade o dominasse.

Chegou á sala de Herbologia, na estufa 1 e encontrou o colega totalmente paralisado diante da mesa.

-Neville? – sem resposta. – Neville? – apreensivo.

-Hã? – ele respondeu como se acordasse de um devaneio.

-Você está bem? – atento.

-Harry, você viu o que o Snape falou? – aéreo.

-Sim. Ainda não entendi muito bem, tudo. Mas o conceito de uma nova Guerra e um novo exército ficou bem claro para mim. – suspirou.

Ele saltou de onde estava e começou a andar em círculos diante de Harry.

-Er... eu não entendi por que estou aqui! Não estive com Você-Sabe-Quem! – tremia.

-Como não, Neville?

-Eu não estive! Apenas lutei com os Comensais!

-Bem, isso deve bastar! Afinal você me salvou dos Lestrange! – lembrou.

Ele parecia mais curvado e desesperado que nunca. Harry já estava ficando tonto de ver o colega zanzando de lá pra cá.

-Neville! Sossegue! Pare! Estamos juntos nessa! – tentou acalmá-lo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, lembrando muito o pai do Malfoy.

-O que está acontecendo, Neville? – percebeu que deveria haver mais coisas.

Ele encarou Harry com horror.

-Neville?! – mais firme.

-E-eu usei uma maldição contra os malditos! Uma que descobri em Magia das Trevas! - se encolheu.

-Que maldição? Avada?

-Não! Pior! Descobri por acaso, quando estudava algumas plantas raras, sobre hábitos de Bruxos das Trevas mais antigos que Salazar. E acabei encontrando-a. É uma maldição que mata o oponente por implosão dos órgãos internos. É como uma mistura da Cruccio com a Avada. Só que mais terrível! – voltou a tremer.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Ele pode querer fazer o mesmo comigo! Ele pode fazer!

-Não! Neville! Estamos juntos, lembra-se? Somos um exército que forma uma só arma! – buscou sem saber o que dizer.

-Então alguém tem que ser gatilho e alguém tem que ser a bala! – gemia.

-Neville, não pense nisso agora! Ainda temos muito a saber sobre isso tudo. Snape e Linda sabem mais que suspeitamos. Mas acho que poderemos confiar neles. – arriscou.

Neville suspirou pesado.

-Está bem, Harry. Vou tentar me controlar. Vou tentar esperar por mais explicações. – disse sem convencer ninguém.

-Isso mesmo, Neville. Se acalme! – forçou, com uma segurança que estava longe de sentir.

Foram almoçar. Harry no caminho só pensava na sina de não poder nem mesmo se matar. Ou destruiria além do maldito, Dumbledore. Só poderia fazer o que dissera a Neville. Esperar e confiar. Mas falar era realmente muito mais fácil.

Tudo parecia estranhamente mais sombrio agora. E o almoço foi realizado em um silêncio sepulcral. Harry não se atreveu a olhar em volta. Quando já havia acabado sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro direito.

-Em minha sala, Potter! Assim que acabar. – Snape lembrou.

Ainda assim, Harry não desviou os olhos do prato quase intocado. Suspirou pesado e desistiu de empurrar a comida de um lado para o outro. Foi para a sala do Diretor. Entrou receoso e incerto.

-Entre, Potter. – Snape chamou.

Harry apressou o passo

-A Srta. McGriff me contou sobre a reunião que tiveram. E sobre o que conversaram. – iniciou. – Então com isso, fica mais fácil meu trabalho. Eu lidarei com o fragmento de Voldemort, que há em você. Enquanto ela o manterá em contato com Alvo. Porém, algumas vezes iremos nos esbarrar. – o encarava firmemente.

Harry engoliu em seco.

-Esses conceitos estão claros para você, Potter? – insistiu.

-Sim... não... não sei! – gaguejou.

-decida-se, Potter! - seco.

-Eu entendi que o lugar, aqui, - bateu na cabeça com o punho fechado. – está com lotação excedente! – rancor.

-Não adianta se irritar comigo, garoto. Não fui eu que os coloquei aí! – replicou.

Harry bufou.

-Potter, quero que pegue a varinha. – aguardou. – Agora, se posicione para duelar comigo.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

-Vamos, Potter! – pressionou, enquanto sacava sua própria varinha.

-Não vou duelar com você! – rejeitou.

-Não é o que espero, Potter! – impaciente.

Como Harry continuava parado, Snape se aproximou rápido, até quase colidir com ele.

-Acha que pode contra mim, potter? – sarcástico.

O ódio crescia no peito dele.

-Não vou duelar com você! – entre os dentes.

Harry apertava a varinha com força, sem notar fagulhas verdes que saíam da ponta.

-Não seria capaz de me acertar nem mesmo a essa distancia! – deboche.

-Não vai conseguir! - Harry tentava controlar o ódio ás duras penas.

-Não passa de um moleque crescido e metido o salvador do mundo! – cruel.

Harry urrou e deu um passo para trás. E se armou para o duelo, tremendo convulsivamente.

E para sua surpresa, Snape recuou e virou as costas para o oponente ensandecido. Com aparência levemente infeliz. E então Harry percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O ódio, o desejo de matá-lo, a revolta.

-O que significou isso? – perguntou mesmo já suspeitando a resposta.

-Que você não está preparado para um confronto com o Lord. Ele tem acesso a mais partes de você que imagina.

-Mas...

-Precisa ser capaz de controlar o ódio, o rancor, a inveja, a mágoa. Ou ele acabará dominando-o com um todo! – sério.

-Mas você estava me provocando! – exasperado.

-Eu sei. E você não se controlou, Potter! O ódio alimenta o ódio. E o Lord é feito de puro rancor, mágoa, revolta. E se alimenta e o estimula a ter esses sentimentos. E você é um fraco, Potter! Sinto dizer! – sem desprezo, apenas infeliz.

-Ei! Não sou de ferro! Qualquer um ficaria furioso com sua atitude! – se defendeu.

-Mas infelizmente, para você, Potter! Não é qualquer um. E terá que ser superior ao lado maligno, se quiser vencê-lo. - se virou e voltou para sua escrivaninha. – Por hoje chega. Volte amanhã. Pratique Oclumência e controle de seus sentimentos esta noite. Agora vá. – fez sinal com a mão reforçando o que disse.

Harry foi se sentindo como se voltasse do campo de batalha. Estava frustrado e cansado.

**OF: CONTINUA**


	10. Capítulo 10 Amor Verdadeiro

**N/A: Aí meu povo! Não demorei muito desta vez! Hehehe. Espero que não fique muito complicado daqui para frente! Qualquer coisa é só falar que explico mais uma vez.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Youko Julia Yagami : Imagina! Eu nunca desistiria de continuar essa fic. Apenas tive certos probleminhas como falta de tempo, distancia do comput, um certo bloqueio (hehehe), e certas pesquisas para os próximos caps. Mas a fic vai até o fim!!! Garanto. E até lá, ainda dá pra matar muita gente! Hehehe. E muitos pares românticos para confundir vocês! :D Sobre o Dbd, eu ainda não sei se ele volta. Mas gostaria que sim. Vamos ver o que essa mente ruim e maquiavélica tem guardado pra a gente! Hehehe. O Harry está amadurecendo beeeeem devagar, mas está! Note!

Sheyla Snape : Com certeza! Será uma batalha e tanto. Voldie e Dbd juntos. E um Harry atormentado e mimado que vai crescendo aos poucos. Vamos torcer para que o bem vença o mal e toda essa coisa! Hehehe. Vamos ver se o Dbd volta!!!

Adriana Black : Que bom que gostou do cap. Eu achei que ele ficou um pouco curto. Mas tinha que dividir os assuntos. Mas o importante foi que postei logo. Hehehe. Bem, se sentiu falta do Draco. Leia esse cap. Ele volta com tudo! Hehehe. Me diga o que acha disso! Bem, parece que o Draco tem tudo e o harry nada. Mas vamos descobrir que as aparências enganam!!! Ô-ôu! Não vou contar ainda! Hehehe. Vão ter que ler!!!

**N/A: Sobre a teoria do Voldie estar no Harry,. Como um fragmento, não é minha. Em um grupo eu li essa teoria e achei muito doida. Até que comecei a pensar mais nela. E enfim pareceu muito "sensato"! E resolvi que vocês deveriam saber. E então ela entrou na fic. Então qualquer coisa não foi culpa minha! Hehehe**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 10 – Amor Verdadeiro**

Era tarde e o jantar ainda demoraria. Então, Harry Potter foi para o lago. Queria encontrar equilíbrio e nenhuma resposta no momento. Apenas paz. E isso era algo que sempre conseguia quando estava diante das águas cristalinas.

_-Harry, sabe que é uma pessoa muito especial, não é? – Remo dizia com sua voz mansa._

_-Grande Merda! – resmungou._

_Remo sorriu._

_-Pare de lutar contra seu destino! Sua missão só pertence a você! Nunca recebemos algo que não sejamos capazes de suportar! A lei do universo é assim!_

_-Por quê, Remus? – chateado._

_-Porque nós precisamos dos bons e dos maus. Dos heróis e dos bandidos. Do certo e do errado. Assim tudo se equilibra, Harry! – compreensivo._

_-E onde está o equilíbrio da minha vida?! – se agitou. – Perdi minha mãe, meu pai, Sírius! Fui criado pelos Dursley! E ainda tem essa maldita profecia! – olhos verdes brilhavam de indignação._

_-Não digo que seja justo, Harry. – triste. – Não foi só você que perdeu com tudo isso! Mais pessoas sofrem como você e por você. Mas deve-se ter paciência e se esforçar para entender, ou simplesmente superar! Em algum momento haverá o equilíbrio!_

-Já faz bastante tempo, Remus! – falou sozinho. – E o equilíbrio parece cada vez mais distante.

Deitou-se na grama e fechou os olhos. Apenas sentindo o sol, já fraco, lambendo-lhe o rosto. Concentrou-se nessa sensação. E sentiu alguma paz. Até que algo surgiu sobre ele barrando a luz do sol. Abriu os olhos, e com muito custo conteve um grito.

-Dobly! Que horror! Já falei mil vezes para não fazer isso! – respirava rápido, pálido de susto.

-Perdão, Harry Potter, meu senhor! Mas é que o senhor parecia imóvel! – grunhiu. – Dobly temeu por harry Potter! – com olhos esbugalhados.

-Estou bem, Dobly, estava apenas descansando! – suspirou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Oh, não, meu senhor! Dobly veio para falar algo que harry Potter talvez não saiba. E é muito importante! – arregalou os olhos mais uma vez.

-E o que seria isso, Dobly? – interessado.

-Este é o nome de um livro que Dobly acredita que ajudará muito Harry Potter! 0 deu um papel muito amassado na mão dele e desapareceu.

Harry demorou alguns segundos para despertar e começar a difícil tarefa de desamassar o pequeno papel. E então pôde ler:

"A Guerra Dos Planetas"

-O que será que isso significa? – resmungou. – Vou ter que fazer mais uma visita á tentadora Srta McGriff! – sorriu de leve e rumou para a biblioteca.

No caminho, viu que malfoy vinha na sua direção. Pensou em passar direto, mas ele o encarava belicoso. Então seu lado maligno, talvez, o fez diminuir o passo até pararem um diante do outro.

-Malfoy. – falou desafiador.

-Potter. – desprezo.

Encararam-se por longos segundos.

-Vamos á sua sala! – ordenou,

-Minha sala? Malfoy, o que quer? – enfrentou sem sair do lugar.

-Apenas conversar! Em particular! – parecia se esforçar para não ordenar mais uma vez.

-Não podemos fazer isso aqui?! – não resistiu.

Draco o pegou pelo colarinho, agressivo.

-Não! Não podemos! É algo que mais ninguém deve ouvir! – entre os dentes e largou Harry que deu um passo para trás.

-Bem, parece ser algo muito importante para você, Malfoy. Ou não seria tão gentil! – sarcástico.

Draco o fuzilava. Harry queria rir. Mas sentiu que fora longe de mais. E fez sinal para irem para sua sala. Caminharam em completo silêncio. Ao entrarem, Harry aguardo que Draco parasse diante da poltrona, no canto, para fechar a porta. Conjurou outra poltrona. Acenou para que se sentassem.

-Bem?

Agora Draco parecia indeciso. Estava mais pálido que o habitual.

-Você ainda ama a Gina? – perguntou sério.

-Como? – Harry não esperava por essa.

-Você ainda ama minha noiva? – repetiu ainda sério.

-Não estou entendendo? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – recuou.

-Uma pergunta simples! Responda, Potter! – alto.

Harry se levantou e foi em direção á janela que dava visão para o Campo de Quadribol.

-Potter! – insistiu.

-Não sei! – falou baixo.

E só então percebeu que era verdade. Realmente não sabia.

-Por que está perguntando isso? – se virou para o loiro.

-Porque é muito importante que saiba, que Tom Riddle a amava! – inexpressivo.

-Riddle? Voldemort? – estranhou.

-Sim. Ela me contou sobre a verdadeira história da Câmara Secreta.

-Verdadeira história? Que verdadeira história? – apreensivo.

Draco parecia indeciso mais uma vez. E então se aproximou do moreno na janela. Ficou lado a lado. Voltado para o Campo. Assim como Harry estava antes.

-Meu pai me contou que pretendia usar o diário. Apenas não contava que acabasse nas mãos de Gina. Esperava que de algum modo, ficasse com você. Mas ela o achou e escreveu em suas páginas. – fez uma pausa. Parecia sofre com a informação. – Ela se entregou á ele naquelas linhas. Enquanto ele tomava seu corpo para que fizesse tudo o que ele queria. Você sabe. O que não sabe, é que Gina sonhava com ele todas as noites, no primeiro ano. No início apenas como um amigo confidente. E com o tempo foi ficando mais exigente. – insinuou.

-Malfoy, o que está dizendo? – temeu.

-Que ele fez o que quis com ela! – duro. – Quando ela se apaixonou por você e não deu a mínima pra ela, foi como se desse mais forças ao maldito! – em tom de acusação. – Meu pai sabia. Então me orientou a seduzi-la. Assim poderia estar mais perto do Lord e até mesmo permitir a ele uma satisfação física! – desprezo.

-Você o quê?? – se exaltou.

-mas eu realmente me envolvi com ela. E meu pai me amaldiçoou por isso. – ignorou a explosão de Potter. – Pois fiz o que pude para livrá-la do maldito. Foi difícil tirar você do coração dela! – baixo. – Mas o fiz! E ela é minha! – firme. – Mas a cada ano, Riddle fica mais forte e tem atormentado seus sonhos novamente. – encarou Harry. – Por isso preciso saber se a ama verdadeiramente, Potter! Porque só o amor verdadeiro pode combater o maldito! – com dignidade.

-Mas... você não a ama? – estranhou

-Claro que amo! – indignação.

-Então não entendo!

-Ele está em você, Potter! E se você voltar a se aproximar delas, pode estar trazendo o maldito!

Harry deu um passo para trás incrédulo.

-Apenas se seu amor por ela for verdadeiro é que Riddle não terá chances. Caso contrário, se afaste!

-Não sabe o que está falando! – tentou negar.

-Sim, Potter! Eu sei! – sério.

-Mas se você acabou de dizer que não está conseguindo ajudá-la! Então o SEU amor não é verdadeiro! – acusou.

Draco apenas virou de costas mais uma vez.

-Malfoy, estou falando com você! – desafiou.

-Amo, Gina. – respondeu sem se virar. – Mas amo ainda mais outra pessoa. Alguém que não poderia corresponder. Então me rendi á docilidade, ao carinho e ao bem que Gina me faz. Mas você tem razão, Potter. – e se virou mais uma vez o encarando corajoso. – Não é ela que amo verdadeiramente!

Harry estava pasmado. Não sabia o que dizer. Ou mesmo o que fazer. Poderia jurar que amava Gina. Mas desde que voltara, muita coisa tinha acontecido. E seus sentimentos estavam confusos.

-O que vamos fazer? – sussurrou cansado.

-Não se aproxime dele, Potter! Fique longe! – voltando a dureza habitual.

-Farei o possível. – falou fraco.

Draco acenou concordando com a atitude e saiu. Harry mais uma vez se sentia violentado e injustiçado. Mas antes de ceder á dor e ao desespero, decidiu correr para a biblioteca. Tentaria se ocupar com algo que pudesse resolver e quem sabe até entender.

Mas já era tarde. E o jantar já seria servido. Resolveu então aguardar e fazer algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Usar a capa da invisibilidade. E ir sorrateiramente até a biblioteca. Não queria cruzar com ninguém. Nem mesmo Linda. Apenas teria que ter a sorte de achar a capa. Caso ela ainda estivesse onde a deixara pela última vez.

_-Harry, aonde você vai?_

_-Psiu! Fique quieto, Ron! Ou alguém pode acordar!_

_-Mas, então me diga! Aonde você vai no meio da noite! – sussurrou._

_-A capa do meu pai! Não vou levá-la comigo amanhã!_

_-Mas Harry, amanhã nós vamos embora! Acabou Hogwarts! A casa em Hogsmead já está alugada. Iremos para lá! Por que não levá-la? – sem entender._

_-Sonhei com Sírius, Ron. – falou sério, como se apenas aquilo explicasse tudo._

_-Você disse que isso tinha parado! – se assustou. – Que ele tinha ido embora!_

_-Eu menti. Sonho com ele de vez em quando. E ontem Sírius me disse para deixar a capa no castelo._

_-Harry! Sírius está morto! – preocupado. – Não pode mandar você fazer as coisas!_

_-Nunca esperei que entendesse. – mentiu outra vez. – Estou indo e pronto! Se quiser me siga. Se não, volte para cama e durma bem! – irritado._

Harry agradeceu ter deixado a capa. Ou teria destruído como tantos outros artefatos mágicos que possuía. Sírius deveria saber o que o aguardava.

Foi pelos corredores escuros com sua varinha à meio-lumus. Como nada havia mudado, conhecia os caminho mesmo sem isso. Chegou ao sétimo andar. Onde deveria estar a tapeçaria dos Barrabás - O Amalucado. Nunca esqueceria a Sala Precisa. Concentrou-se no seu objetivo.

-Quero a sala onde deixei a capa da invisibilidade de meu pai. E apenas ela, a original, estará lá!

E a porta surgiu. Harry abriu e entrou e em um canto escuro, estava o tecido espelhado. Pegou e colocou sobre os ombros. Ficou com a cabeça para fora. Não poderia pedir o livro de Dobly, pois não sabia o nome do autor. Então teria que ir á biblioteca de qualquer forma. Cobriu a cabeça ficando totalmente invisível.

Foi ao destino desejado. Varinha em mãos iluminando o caminho. E a outra segurando a capa. Agora só poderia cobrir uma única pessoa, devido sua altura atual.

Chegou. Olhou atentamente e o ambiente estava deserto. Começou a procurar pelo livro.

Após duas horas, nada havia conseguido. Foi á Seção Restrita. E quando já ia desistindo, bem escondido, o livro procurado estava ali.

Harry tirou a capa, sentou-se na cadeira e se pôs a ler.

**OF: CONTINUA**


	11. Capítulo 11 Os Planetas

**N/A: meu povo, que confusão vocês fizeram, hahaha. Calma, não se desesperem. Tudo será explicado. Prometo ir com calma também!**

Youko Julia Yagami : É, acho que o Remus é um cara que sofreu muito , mas que agüentou calado muita coisa. E é isso que o Harry precisa aprender. A passar pelos problemas, sem levá-los junto! Acho que o Sírius veio á história para ser um guia. Ele deve ensinar certas coisas pro Harry, e mostrar o caminho quando ele se perder. Mas o Harry tem que perceber isso. Ou será em vão. Mas tenho fé no garoto! Ele está melhorando! Hehehe Bem, quanto á deixa do Draco... Bem ele ama alguém mais que a Gina. Basta a gente descobrir quem! hehehe

Serim : Sobre o par romântico. Não vou escrever lá no início. Mas os pares estão se formando. Uns foram feitos, desfeitos, outros estão subentendidos... O que não falta é isso. Hehehe. Você tem um palpite?? Sobre o Draco? Na enfermaria? Hummm, vou ter que reler, pra ver se eu deixei isso mesmo lá. Hehehe pode ser não li ainda. Hehehe. Mas prometo que Harry /Gina não vai ser. Achei que tivesse deixado claro, que o harry já está superando isso. Mas se não ficou, estou contando. O harry está desencanado!! RELAXA!!!!!!!!!!! Manda o mail que a gente discute em pvt sobre o que pensa sobre o casal ou a fic! beijos

Aurons : EBA! Gente nova no pedaço!!! Fala aí!! O que está achando? Tá sabendo da competição sobre o número de mortos? E o casal preferido? Qual é o seu? Um grande abraço!

Patty : Hummm, será? HP/DM???? Quem sabe? Hehehe O que você acharia se fosse? Beijão!!

**Capítulo 11 – Os Planetas**

Harry Potter começou a folhear. E leu em voz alta, esquecendo que estava lá na seção restrita escondido. Não que como professor não pudesse estar ali. Apenas não queria que ninguém soubesse o que estava fazendo. Então começou:

"_Antes dos Deuses, o espaço apresentava apenas uma confusa massa, em que se fundiam os princípios de todos os seres. O sol ainda não esparzia sua luz, a lua não estava sujeita ás vicissitudes, a terra não se achava suspensa no meio do ar, em que se sustenta pelo seu próprio peso, o mar não tinha margens, a água e o ar mesclavam-se á terra que não tinha solidez, a água não era fluida, o ar não tinha luz, tudo era confusão. Nenhum corpo tinha a forma que devia ter e todos juntos se obstaculavam uns aos outros... Deus colocou cada corpo no lugar que devia ocupar, e estabeleceu as leis que formariam a união deles. O fogo, que é mais leve dos elementos, ocupou a região mais elevada, o ar tomou, sob o fogo, o lugar que convinha, a terra, apesar do peso, encontrou o seu líbrio e a água que a circunda viu-se posta no lugar mais baixo._

_O Céu tornou-se esposo na Terra (Réa) e da união de ambos nasceram os Titãs que são: Tempo (Cronos), Oceano, Atlas, Japeto, Relâmpagos (Ciclopes), Tempestades (Hecetonquiros). Porém, a Terra se irritou com o Céu e instigou os Titãs a se rebelarem contra o pai. Cronos os chefiou, armado de uma foice chamada harpe, ferindo gravemente o pai, causando-lhe a impotência. O sangue de suas chagas tombou sobre a terra e dali nasceram as Fúrias. Das gotas que caíram no mar, nasceu Vênus._

_Cronos expulsou o pai, que predisse que um dia também seria destronado e expulso pelos filhos. Mas ele continua e desposa da Terra. E vai destruindo tudo o que produzia. Devorava os filhos. Então a Réa resolve enganar Cronos. Salvando Júpiter, Netuno._

_Júpiter cresceu e se tornou muito forte. Enganou Saturno e o fez tomar uma poção que o fez devolver todos os filhos devorados. Vesta, Ceres, Juno e Plutão. Então se iniciou a luta entre os filhos de Cronos e os Titãs. Derrotado juntamente com os Titãs, Cronos e é destronado por Júpiter e foge. _

_Os planetas podem ser explicados pelos Romanos, Gregos, Latinos, enfim cada povo tem sua contribuição para explicar a força de cada planeta e seu significado."_

Harry estava confuso. Não entendia nada do que lia. Mas prosseguiu para ver onde tudo aquilo ia dar. Quem sabe os planetas poderiam explicar melhor o que estava acontecendo. E segundo as palavras de Lúcius Malfoy. Quem eram os planetas, que Snape tinha conseguido reunir.

"**_Mercúrio_**_: Na Mitologia Romana, era deus da comunicação e da eloqüência o mensageiro dos deuses, na mitologia grega. Representa a inteligência, a comunicação, as trocas, a maneira que você possui de informar-se e expressar-se. Indica de que maneira você desliga-se da ignorância e atinge à compreensão. É a transição entre vida e morte. Ele está associado aos trabalhos do intelecto como escrever, ensinar e aprender. Já em sua melhor apresentação, encontraremos aquela pessoa alegre, brincalhona, estudiosa, inteligente... "_

-Quem poderia ser?? – angustiado.

__

"**_Vênus_**_: Vênus é a deusa do amor e da beleza. Representa a sua sensibilidade, o sentido de belo e o afeto com que você lida com as pessoas e situações."_

-Gina... só pode ser ela! Eu sei!!!

"**_Marte_**_: É o deus da guerra.. Deus sanguinário. Marte se apaixona por Vênus sendo subjugado por ela. Representa, a energia que se coloca em tudo e a força que se usa para abrir os seus próprios caminhos. Ele indicará o setor da sua vida onde mais se concentrará essa força, onde deverá lutar e enfrentar os desafios com coragem, pois apesar dos "ferimentos" que geralmente acontecem, as conquistas também certamente virão. Responde às situações da vida com violência, agressividade, rudeza e, às vezes, ficando sem a energia necessária para realizar até as pequenas coisas."_

-Seria, Malfoy? Snape? Não sei...

__

"**_Júpiter_**_ Deus dos Deuses, suprema autoridade do Olimpo e patrono de Roma. Era filho de Cronos. Representa o poder, a autoridade, a sabedoria e a razão. Ele é o maior de todos os planetas, é conhecido como o planeta da sorte e, na Mitologia, é maior de todos os deuses. Quando você permite que o Mestre que há em você desabroche, utilizando as melhores qualidades de Júpiter, apresenta-se como uma pessoa otimista, sábia e cuja autoridade não precisa ser imposta pela força, pois ela impõe-se por si só. Mas se você abrir mão dessa autoridade verdadeira, torna-se facilmente autoritário; se esquecer também da sabedoria que transcende os conceitos e os preconceitos, pode iludir-se, achando que pode tudo e, como a onipotência não é uma prerrogativa dos mortais, torna-se infalivelmente prepotente e, consequentemente, impotente.  
Estabeleceu a Harmonia das Esferas e a manteve, numa alegoria para que nós também façamos a mesma coisa, nos harmonizando com tudo a nossa volta."  
_

-Nem imagino! Quem sabe, Dumbledore...

"**_Saturno_**_: Na mitologia romana, Saturno é o deus da agricultura. Corresponde ao deus __Cronos__ dos gregos, filho de Urano e Gaia e pai de Zeus (Júpiter). Representa o limite e a estrutura necessária à sua realização. No Mapa, vai indicar o seu ponto de restrição, o setor prático da sua vida em que, muitas vezes, você sente-se limitado, onde é exigido ao máximo. Esta exigência não existe para que você fique esgotado, mas serve para que possa dar o melhor de si. Isso pode ser conseguido com bastante disciplina, uma das grandes qualidades enfocadas aqui e que propiciam o surgimento de outras, como ser estruturado, realizador e responsável. Mas se você ceder aos fatores limitantes do mundo, fatalmente será aquela pessoa chata, fria, calculista, indisciplinada, irresponsável e avarenta."_

-Bem, já esse lembra muito a mim mesmo e ao Neville.

_  
"_**_Urano_**_:É o mais velho deus supremo, que foi pai de Cronos (Saturno) e de Ciclopes e Titãs (antecessores dos deuses do Olimpo). Representa o próprio Céu, além da criatividade e das idéias. No mapa, indica o seu lado criativo, inventor, original e excêntrico. Em sua melhor apresentação, desperta o seu lado idealista e fraternal, criativo e até genial, podendo fazer com que você se torne aquela pessoa que tem uma capacidade própria de servir de sinalizador para as pessoas que estão perdidas e não conseguem sequer perceber um sentido para a vida."_

-O mais velho... Linda! Ela é quem sabe tudo! Posso apostar isso!!

"**_Netuno_**_ Era o deus do mar. Representa a inspiração criadora, a fé que remove até montanhas, o êxtase que eleva, a intuição que faz você sentir-se como parte do Todo e o amor universal que lhe dá esta certeza. No mapa, indica a sua antena de ligação com o Universo e aponta a fé através da qual entramos em comunhão com este Universo. Quando você consegue manter esta antena limpa e livre de "ninhos de passarinhos", pode acessar sua melhor parte, tornando-se uma pessoa intuitiva, inspirada, confiante na Força Maior que mantém tudo."_

-Ninhos de passarinho... Luna?

"**_Plutão_**_Deus dos infernos. Representa o inferno, o invisível e o misterioso. No mapa, vai mostrar onde a sua alma terá a possibilidade de morrer para o que é inferior, renascendo transformada e, consequentemente, melhorada. Ao enfrentar esta "morte", esta descida aos seus infernos interiores com o objetivo de enfrentar seus medos, exorcizar os fantasmas e curar as feridas, você faz uma opção consciente por tornar-se profundo investigador de você mesmo e de quaisquer outras situações que viver, indo além do que as aparências nos impõem. Caso contrário, terá de conviver com o seu lado sombrio, medroso, tempestuoso, destruidor e, às vezes, até vingativo."_

-Voldemort, Snape, um deles com certeza. E como Voldemort não deve ser um dos planetas...

__

"**Sol**: Indica a consciência, a personalidade, o projetor, a revelação, o foco. Revela tudo o que vê. Denuncia. No Mapa, vai indicar onde você pode brilhar, mostrar a sua individualidade. Apesar de correr o risco do egoísmo, da arrogância, do orgulho, da vaidade e do exibicionismo, que seria o lado pior do Sol, você tem, também, a oportunidade de brilhar de forma plena, exteriorizando a sua verdadeira essência. O deus da Luz e dos oráculos, deus que tudo vê e que tudo mostra, nos indicando a forma clara, verdadeira e honesta com que devemos nos relacionar, fazendo o possível para que tudo fique sempre esclarecido."

-Quem é o que sabe tudo? Que poderia contar tudo? Firenze??

"_**Ceres (terra)**: É o planeta que representa a Natureza cultivada, assim como a ordem, o método, a análise e a saúde. No Mapa vai indicar onde você precisa organizar melhor as coisas e cultivar o que houver de melhor em si mesmo. Estas são algumas maneiras que você possui de aplicar melhor as suas capacidades enquanto uma pessoa ordeira, limpa, saudável, metódica e organizada, evitando a permanência em atitudes doentias e insistindo em comportamentos superprotetores ou em críticas estéreis que poderão até contribuir negativamente para a sua saúde."_

-Esse eu nem imagino!

-Mas você me parecia tão certo sobre os outros!

Harry pulou da cadeira com o susto.

-Linda! Quase me mata de susto! – gemeu.

Ela riu serena.

-O que está fazendo, Potter?

-Er... eu estou lendo um livro. – sonso.

-Sobre os Planetas? – leu na capa que ele fechara inadvertidamente.

-É... – não dava pra mentir.

-Não acha que está se adiantando muito? Deveria entender as coisas aos poucos. Ou então não conseguirá assumir sua posição nessa batalha.

-Não vou esperar que Snape me diga o que quiser, na hora que quiser. Tenho condições de tentar entender essas coisas, se prestar atenção. Acho que tudo o que passei pesa a meu favor! – quase prepotente.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer, Potter. Mas ainda assim, tem coisas que não vai conseguir entender sozinho. Não por não ser capaz. – interrompeu uma provável explosão. – É simplesmente por não ter todas as explicações aí! Tem que ouvir outras pessoas, que não escreveram nada.

-O que você, Linda, pode me acrescentar, ao que eu já li? – sabiamente.

-Opa! Ficou espertinho! – sorriu maliciosamente.

-Acho que você poderia me ajudar nisso. – ele correspondeu.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o livro mais uma vez.

-Vamos lá, Linda! Me ajude! Sei que pode. Vejo que sabe muito mais que deixa transparecer!

-Não sei se está preparado para isso, Harry! – se fechou.

-Preparado! HUNF! Eu algumas vez tive isso?! Toda minha vida foi assim! Os perigos se aproximavam e eu só podia me defender se quisesse sobreviver! Agora que tenho a chance de me preparar para essa batalha, você acha que eu não estou preparado?! Então de diga e me prepare! Preciso saber sobre nós. Sobre os planetas! – insistiu.

-Tem razão, Harry Potter! Vou dizer o que achar que posso! Mas antes preciso fazer algo que na verdade você já vinha fazendo de uma maneira muito competente, por sinal. Identificar os planetas.

Ele se encarrapitou na cadeira.

-mas antes deve entender o que os planetas fazem. Eles são também conhecidos como deuses antigos. E cada um tem sua história e sua função. Há muito tempo, quando eles se formavam, suas histórias eram moldadas e algumas estão fadadas a se repetirem.

Harry ouvia atentamente, sem deixar que nada escapasse.

-Como você já leu, houve um tempo em que o Céu dominou o universo. Porém, foi derrotado por Cronos. Uma criatura que queria dominar sem medir esforços. E para isso traiu a própria família. Fez aliados e inimigos. E um dia foi derrotado por um de seus próprios filhos. Que após a vitória governou com justiça e equilíbrio através dos tempos.

Harry assimilava a informação com cuidado.

-Esse tal Cronos, é Voldemort, não é? – incerto.

-Sim, Harry. É como é representado na profecia.

-Mais uma. – gemeu. – E... aquele que o derrotou... – olhou o livro mais uma vez. – Júpiter. Zeus. – suspirou sem querer terminar a sentença. – Sou eu?

Ela apenas o olhou, afirmação contida nos olhos claros.

-Merda! – falou mais alto quer esperava.

Até que algo lhe ocorreu. E foi mais terrível que a conclusão anterior.

-Linda? – angústia mais forte que antes.

Ela aguardou. Já esperava que a compreensão se fizesse nele.

-Diga que não é verdade! Diga que é só uma... metáfora! Diga! – implorou.

-Não posso, Harry! – parecia se desculpar.

-Eu não estou de algum modo ligado por... parentesco com esse... mostro! – negou.

Ela desviou o olhar.

-NÃO! – se exaltou.

A cicatriz começou a arder.

-Sinto muito, Harry! Eu estava lá. Eu conheci sua bisavó. Ela era irmã da mãe de Tom Riddle. Ambas trouxas.

-NÃO! – sacudia a cabeça como sonâmbulo.

-Ele seria, hoje, seu tio-bisavô.

-NÃO! – olhava com ódio.

A cicatriz latejou mais forte e Harry colocou a mão na testa apertando com força, tentando se concentrar para a dor passar. Arfava e grunhia. E a dor parecia cada vez pior. Se tornando mais difícil mesmo para respirar.

-Harry! Harry! Se concentre em Alvo! Lembre-se de Alvo! – a voz de Linda parecia desesperada ao longe, Ele gritava enlouquecido. Sentia como se uma máquina apertasse sua cabeça até que explodisse.

_-Ele nunca vai morrer enquanto você viver..._

_-Não importa o que pense! Não conseguirá..._

_-Não está preparado..._

_Snape e Linda sabem muito mais..._

_-Na verdade amo muito mais, outra pessoa..._

E se lembrando da dor nos olhos de Draco Malfoy, sentiu um calor morno que subia do peito á cabeça, afrouxando as garras de aço que o torturavam. Concentrou-se nos olhos cinzas. E em segundos só restava a tortura e a consciência de estar deitado no chão. E Linda a seu lado, murmurando palavras de apoio. Ele a olhou, um pouco confuso e então se levantou. Mas não se deixou dominar pela dor, pelo ódio, pela sensação de imundice. Estava ofegante e se acalmou aos poucos.

-Harry! Por Merlin! Está melhor? – angustiada.

-Sim, Estou. – algo ríspido.

-Eu sei que não é fácil lidar com isso, mas se quer entender tudo para lutar de igual para igual. Tem mesmo que saber de tudo. De toda a verdade!

-Tudo bem! Eu supero mais essa! – forçou um tom calmo.

-Acho que deve descansar agora. Amanhã, quando retomarmos o treinamento, falaremos sobre isso.

-Eu... vou.

Levantou-se, viu a capa a um canto. Pegou-a. A varinha estava abandonada. Juntou e foi. Quando se deitou em sua cama, Harry ainda pensava em algo que o assustara mais que qualquer coisa. Malfoy. Quando se lembrara dele, Voldemort perdera suas forças. Fora só pensar no loiro sonserino, que se sentiu mais forte.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?"

OF: CONTINUA.


	12. Capítulo 12 Entendendo Os Planetas E Os...

**N/A: U-HUUUU! O povo está confuso?? Mas como??? Hehehe. Eu sei. Mas com o passar da fic vou falando mais um pouco sobre o que é essa coisa dos planetas e nos persons. E acho que a relação DM/HP já ficou óbvia. Hehehe. Bem, eu confesso que eu tentei não fazer isso. Mas não deu, a fic foi mais forte que eu e... foi... Tomou conta das páginas e enfim saiu esse casal. Pela aceitação geral eu permiti que continuasse. Não dava pra segurar mais! Me desculpem os que não gostam. E principalmente, Me desculpe Meg. Que me encomendou a fic para ser uma "normal". Que acabou SUPERANGUST e Slash! Divirtam-se!!!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Serim : hehehe. Que bom que o casal foi tão bem recebido! Hehehe Fiquei lisonjeada! Eu juro que não achei nada na "enfermaria", mas relaxa! Tudo pode ser um sinal quando a gente está formando uma opinião! Hehehe. Não se preocupe se o cap ficou meio confuso sobre os planetas. Mas eu falarei mais a frente, até para que se saiba quem é quem! Güenta o coração!!! Morre não que a fic está esquentando!!!! hehehe

Patty : ÔBA! Mais uma fã DM/HP! Ufa!

Youko Julia Yagami : Bem, slash!!! Hehehe. Mas calma, ainda não matei o Harry! Hehehe, quem sabe eu deixo a maldade de lado e dou um jeito pra eles serem felizes para sempre! Hehehe. Tem que ter esperança!

Fabi – chan : U-HUUUU. Slash, aprovado mais uma vez!!!!! Também achei que ficou forte o Draco assumindo seu amor por outra pessoa. Isso é mais que ele fez pela Gina! A relação do harry com a Linda é mais forte que isso. E já está muito claro!!! Mas a dela com o Snape ainda será explicada. Eu prometo! Hehehe Bem, sobre a Gina... relaxa! Que tudo se encaixa! Tem muita coisa no caminho certo, Fabi, continue que chegará com tudo!!! Anotados os pedidos e prometo pensar com carinho! Mas precisarei de uma explicação: Action sobre Draco e Harry? O que seria isso?

Magalud : Opa! Uma que prefere HP/SS. Xiiiiii!. Que bom que se lembrou da maldição do Neville. Ela não foi á toa! Hehehe. Aguarde.

Sheyla Snape : Foi mal Sheyla. Como eu disse a cima... Não reisti. Hehehe Espoero que não fique muito frustrada por isso. Que bom que gosta das coisas que escrevo. Às vezes eu me empolgo e viajo na maionese! Hehehe. Bem, respondendo aos incontáveis mais pra "Pedra Lua-Paixão". Eu realmente tinha planejado pular dessa época para a atual. E fazer os pares mais inusitados, mas a idéia acabou não chegando no papel. Mas prometo, aqui, solenemente, que assim que der um tempinho, vou pensar na fic com muito carinho e vou terminá-la! Só por você mesmo. A gente faz tudo por leitores interessados!

Fabi – chan : Olha, se for assim, eu também sou lerda! Hehehe. Juro que reli tudinho e não deixei nenhum gancho pro par em qualquer cena de enfermaria. Acho que isso é coisa de fã fissurado de certo casal que vê romance em todo lugar, hehehe. Fica sempre mais legal! Mas tem uma cena com a Linda e o Harry que dá tem uma deixinha. E tem outra que a própria Gina manda. Essas estão lá.

**Capítulo 12 – Entendendo Os Planetas E Os Sentimentos**

Mais um dia. Mais uma noite em claro. E quando não poderia ficar mais confusa. Ficava. Mais uma vez uma profecia para marcar sua vida. Só que desta vez outras pessoas estavam envolvidas. E o palco de tudo, apesar de não ter mudado, não era mais o mesmo.

Na primeira Guerra, tinha apenas 1 ano de idade. E tinha o amor de seus pais para protegê-lo. Na Segunda Guerra, tinha 20 anos e o amor de Gina e de seus amigos. Agora, aos 24 anos, a três dias de fazer 25, tinha o quê? Draco?

"Foi isso que entendi?"

A dor da cicatriz quase o matara em seu quinto ano da escola. E passou quando pensou em Sírius. Seu único parente vivo. E agora, quando pensou em Draco...

"Seria possível amá-lo? Sem notar, sem perceber? Tudo é tão... absurdo! E ele? Seria capaz de amar-me realmente? E Gina?"

-Meu merlin! Que loucura! Que loucura! – murmurava em seu quarto.

Já passara da hora do café. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

-O que faço agora? Preciso falar com Gina e... Draco! Mas e os outros?

Olhando para seu criado mudo, viu que o livro estava ali. Não se lembrava de tê-lo trazido. Mas não se preocupou com isso. Antes de falar com alguém, achou melhor ir ter com Linda. Os tópicos do livro eram confusos. E os planetas estavam misturados na sua cabeça. Era melhor chegar com respostas, que com mais perguntas.

Resolveu levantar-se. Tomou um banho demorado. Algo lhe dizia que Linda o procuraria. Não tinha porquê correr. Lembrou-se de Dumbledore e de Draco mais uma vez. Quase sorriu. Percebeu duas armas contra o maldito.

Então se concentrou nos olhos azuis tão claros. Na barba prata, quase branca do velho diretor. Quase poderia visualizar seu meio sorriso plácido. Seus olhinhos apertados por esse sorriso, atrás dos óculos meia-lua. E sentiu paz.

-Acho que achei você, Dumbledore! – falou tranquilo.

Quando já estava vestido com as roupas trouxas de uso habitual, foi á sala de aula e aguardou sentado á mesa. Relia o livro quando Linda entrou.

-Bom dia, Harry Potter! – ela parecia tranqüila também.

-Bom dia, Linda. Estou preparado! – confiante.

-Que bom, Harry! Agora antes de qualquer coisa, acho que devemos falar sobre ontem. E sobre o livro.

-Eu havia identificado alguns planetas, quando você chegou. Veja se estou certo!

Ela concordou e se sentou diante dele á mesa.

-Já identificamos Cronos, Voldemort. E Júpiter, que sou eu. Agora vamos aos outros. Vênus, parece-me claro que seja a Gina. Por ser a Deusa do amor e da beleza, sendo representada pelo belo e pelo afeto. Então por eliminação, Marte deve ser Draco. Que é mais agressivo. Deus da Guerra, das batalhas e tem... algo... com Vênus.

Percebeu pela primeira vez, que o ciúme que sentia quando falava nos dois, era por Draco, e não por Gina. E sorriu discretamente.

-Aí, temos Urano. Que é o mais antigo Deus supremo, as idéias. Acho que é você, Linda.

Ela apenas sorriu confirmando a suposição.

-Netuno, Deus do Mar, da inspiração, da fé, intuição. Bem, de todos nós, acho que a Luna se encaixa nesse. Plutão. Esse é o Deus dos Infernos, misterioso, é a própria morte para enfim renascer ou transformar. Eu tive dúvidas, achei que fosse Voldemort. Mas se ele já é Cronos, sobra para o Snape. Combina com ele. Terra, que é nosso planeta, nossa natureza, representa a ordem, o melhor de nós e saúde. Bem, fiquei na dúvida se era Olívio ou Lino. Mas aposto mais em Olívio. Sobrariam então, Sol, Saturno e Mercúrio. E as pessoas, Firenze, Neville, Lino e Lúcius malfoy. Tem gente sobrando, ou planeta faltando! – confuso.

-Harry, o caminho é esse mesmo. Não errou nenhum. Vamos analisar juntos. Saturno, é o Deus da Agricultura, a praticidade que se não for levada de modo correto, pode se tornar limitada. Não conseguindo dar o máximo de si. Combina com alguém?

-Neville?? – incerto.

-Isso, Harry! Ele por ter perdido os pais muito cedo, também com 1 ano de idade, cresceu sabendo o que aconteceu, vendo a loucura a que seus pais foram submetidos, ouvindo o quão maravilhoso eles eram, se sentia intimidado e inadequado! Mas quando aprendeu a enfrentar e a lutar, se tornou tudo o que era esperado dele um dia. E se envolveu com Herbologia.

-Não há alguém que saiba mais de... Agricultura que ele! – se entusiasmou.

-Exato! – ela confirmou. – O sol é o astro rei. É a consciência, a revelação. Sabe tudo e informa. Podendo parecer muitas vezes egoísta se não nos informa seus conhecimentos e exibicionista quando o faz. Quem é assim, harry?

Após alguns segundos os olhos verdes se iluminaram.

-Firenze! O centauro!

-Muito bom, Harry! Mercúrio, Deus da comunicação, inteligência, alegria, brincadeiras, transição entre vida e morte e logo o renascimento. – parou para ver o que Harry achava.

-Não acho que seria o Sr. Malfoy. Então seria o Lino? – tentou.

-Sim, harry. É o Lino Jordam o Mercúrio.

-Mas, e o pai do Draco? Acabaram-se os planetas! – confuso.

-Você não acha, que como ele fazia parte de exército do Lord das Trevas, que deveria fazer parte do exército de Cronos? – instigou.

-Um dos Titãs? – olhou no livro.

-Isso! Ele é como o Relâmpago. O Ciclopes. Que tanto vem para Terra, quanto para o Céu. E deixou de ser "bem quisto", quando traiu o Mestre.

-Então todos somos um exército contra Voldemort! – e tocou inconscientemente a cicatriz na testa. – O que vamos fazer? Se ele está aqui! E Dumbledore também!

-Isso nós vamos resolver em grupo, Harry! Não cabe a mim ou a você decidir! Nossa parte é treinar para encobrir o Lord e conectar com Alvo. Entende?

-Ok! Eu acho que o achei! Hoje! –satisfeito.

-Posso sentir isso! – ela sorriu. – Sinto Alvo mais forte em você hoje! E isso é a melhor notícia que poderia me dar!

Harry sorriu satisfeito.

-Então, agora, quero que você se concentre em Alvo! Apeans respire fundo e pense nele. – observou o garoto obedecer. – Isso! Limpe sua mente. Não quero que sinta nada. Nem coisas boas, nem más. Simplesmente limpe tudo. – fez uma pausa. – Mentalize. Pense nele, Harry! Pense no livro. Agora imagine o livro indo em direção á perede rapidamente!

Um barulho fez com que Harry abrisse os olhos assustados. E visse a cena. O livro dos planetas estava do outro lado da sala. Com a capa arrebentada. Como se tivesse sido realmente arremessado.

-O que aconteceu? – confuso.

Ela estava mais uma vez na forma vampiresca e Harry se sentiu tonto.

-Você, Potter. Você fez isso!

Ele olhou para a mesa e viu a varinha apoiada no canto. Não estava em suas mãos.

-Não entendo! – conseguiu dizer.

-Alguns bruxos, são tão poderosos, que não precisam de varinha o tempo todo. E você é um deles!

-Por causa de Dumbledore?

-Não. Por causa de sua mãe. – corrigiu.

-Minha mãe? – mais confuso.

-Ela era uma bruxa muito especial, já deve ter ouvido falar sobre isso. Algumas coisas passam de pais para filho. Seus olhos, seus poderes...

-Minha mãe...

-Sim, Harry, ela era realmente, muito especial.

-Você a conheceu?

-Não posso dizer que a conheci realmente, mas sabia muito sobre ela. Ela não chegou a me conhecer. Mas o que quero que entenda, hoje, Harry, é que você pode mais que pensa. E se lembrar disso, pode ser a diferença entre a vitória e o fracasso. Por hoje é só. Quero que treine o que fez, e amanhã falaremos mais. Devemos reunir a todos para falar sobre os planetas. Eles devem ficar sabendo de tudo. O dia se aproxima. Temos apenas algumas semanas.

-Depois do almoço terei aulas com Snape, não é?

-Sim, Harry. – riu do desânimo do outro. – Dê uma chance a Severus. Ele não é tão mau.

-Só se for com você! – resmungou.

Depois que Linda saiu, percebeu uma coisa muito importante. Era a primeira vez que conversava com ela na forma de vampira, sem ser seduzido.

"Será que Draco tem algo a ver com isso?" – riu do pensamento.

Foi para o almoço mais bem disposto que o habitual. E ao chegar lá. Percebeu que era o único assim. Todos tinham expressões sérias e circunspetas. Não se deixou abalar. Saboreou a refeição, calmo. Um olhar discreto para Draco e percebeu que ele o observava intrigado. Mas logo desviou como se tivesse sido pego em meio a um crime.

"A gente se fala mais tarde, loirinho!" – se prometeu.

Mas não precisou esperar muito. Quando chegou á sala de Snape, ele estava lá também.

-Potter, parece que você andou passeando tarde da noite pelo castelo!

-Sim, como Linda deve ter lhe contado! – deduziu.

-Antes de conversar com os outros, preferi que Draco estivesse presente nesta aula. Pois ele sabe quase tanto quanto você. E é de uma participação fundamental nessa Guerra. Não só como soldado, como estrategista. Então quero que vocês passem mais tempo juntos, planejando o que fazer.

-Como assim? – quis sabe, Harry.

-Draco é o responsável por achar você! Ele soube onde enviar Fawkes. Ele elaborou sua volta. Apenas fui buscá-lo. Então deve muito a ele. Como já disse, é nosso melhor estrategista. Não é á toa que é representante de Marte, da Guerra.

Draco até então estava calado. Manifestou-se.

-Você terá que me ouvir, Potter. – frio. – Se me desobedecer, tudo poderá se perder. Compreende isso? – desafiou.

-Sim. – sério, sem responder á provocação.

-Então vou sair e deixar você conversando. Draco, a sala é sua. Com licença.

E então Snape saiu. A Harry estava diante do "Deus da Guerra". E agora estava se sentindo constrangido. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. E se lembrou que ele próprio era u "Deus, supremo". E isso o deu coragem de fazer o que vinha imaginando desde que percebera a atração pelo loiro.

Se adiantou até o outro. E sem dizer nada o beijou apaixonadamente.

OF: continua. hehehehehe


	13. Capítulo 13 Declaração

**N/A: Bem, acertado o casal central, vamos dar continuidade ao enredo! Hehehe. Ops, tem casal se reconhecendo ainda aqui! AFE!**

**Gente e esse cap é meio diferente. Ele é dedicado ao Draco e ao Harry. Mas não garanto muitos caps assim! Então aproveitem!!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Serim : Eu sei que eu torturei parando naquela parte. Mas é que na verdade era uma parte que não estava escrita. Eu resolvi escrever direto na digitação. Não tinha continuado ainda. Mas aqui está acont. Que bom que consegui me explicar um pouco com relação aos planetas. UFA! Tive medo que começar a parecer grego! heherhe

Baby Potter : Foi mal. Acho que terei que pedir desculpas para todo mundo, por ter terminado o cap daquele jeito! Hehehe. Meu lado mau prevaleceu! Já que faz tempo que não "mato" ninguém, fiquei tentada a ver se os leitores estão bem de saúde! Hehehe. Bem, a fic é meio cheia de ciosas mesmo. Foi um delírio que foi crescendo. Hehehe. Espero conseguir juntar todos os fios da meada!!!

sheyla snape : Mas eu realmente afirmo que foi a fic que quis!!! Eu não tenho muita força diante do que ela quer! Essas coisas são assim mesmo! Hehehe Juro!!! Puxa! Pará. É longe mesmo. Estou em São Paulo! Legal saber que a fic é lida em vários lugares!!! UFA! Mais uma que está entendendo a confusão dos planetas. Qualquer coisa é só puxar as minhas orelhas!!! Hehehe. Valeu., quando eu voltar a escrever o "Pedra..." eu falou.

Patty : Gostou do beijo? Então me diga o que achou desse cap. Acho que é um cap totalmente diferente. Vamos ver o que acha!

Fabi – chan : hehehe. Eu não parei na melhor parte. A melhor está aqui! Hehehe. Leia! Fic atualizada!!! Como ordenado! Hehehe. Beijão.

Cristine Black : É mesmo uma pena, Cris. Mas acho que deve me dar mais uma chance. Tente ler mais esse cap. Senão, me comprometo com você de escrever outra totalmente hetero. É só escolher um tema. Como um desafio. Faça um que eu escrevo pra você!!! Não fico chateada. Apenas gostaria de poder agradar você mais uma pouco, se essa não der mais certo. Ok? Qualquer coisa é só mandar um mail. 

Esperarei ansiosa seu desafio. Beijos.

Adriana Black : Ôba! Draco e Harry, na verdade, essa é a primeira que escrevo! Hehehe. Tem razão, tem que ver o que vai acontecer com a Gina nesse rolo todo. Aguade que teremos muitas coisas acontecendo!!! Essa Guerra promete.

**Capítulo 13 – Declaração**

A princípio o loiro resistiu, mas com a insistência de Harry acabou cedendo. E após algum tempo correspondeu com a mesma paixão. Draco se afastou primeiro, e o segurou pelos ombros.

-Por que fez isso, Potter? – ofegante e visivelmente confuso.

-Por causa de algumas coisas que descobri.

-E que coisas seriam essas? – cenho franzido.

-Coisas que descobri sobre você, sobre mim! Não importa! Apenas gosto de você! Quero você!

-O que está dizendo não faz sentido, Potter! - soltando os ombros do outro e mantendo uma distância maior entre eles.

-Ok! Que o histórico completo! – suspirou e começou a andar pela sala. – Draco Malfoy, você sempre teve o dom de me irritar. Mesmo antes de me conhecer eu já havia lhe visto. Quando nos encontramos na Madame Malkin, no nosso primeiro ano. Antes que falasse comigo, já o observava atento. E me causou uma irritação que nem ao menos os Dursley me provocaram. Mas eu não sabia o que era aquilo. Quando me ofereceu sua amizade, na chegada do Expresso, eu fiquei realmente tentado. Mas o modo como tratara Ronald Weasley e aquela já familiar irritação, me fizeram rejeitá-lo de imediato.

Nesse ponto percebeu que o loiro se lembrava bem do episódio.

-Mas não contava com a dor que vi em seus olhos. Mas não quis prestar atenção á minha, por tê-la causado. E então, foi como uma guerra declarada. Todo o tempo da escola nos agredindo, nos confrontando. Confesso que tinha ocasiões em que eu ansiava por encontrar você e termos mais uma discussão. Isso sempre foi estimulante! – gracejou.

E Draco esboçou o primeiro sorriso. Mais com os olhos que com os lábios. Harry se sentou na antiga mesa de Snape. Enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira á frente.

-E o tempo passou. – os olhos verdes perderam o brilho. – A Guerra de verdade veio. Eu achava realmente que amava Gina. Mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia ficar com ela. Não com a minha "bagagem". Não com a profecia e o risco de morrer a qualquer momento. Eu a vi crescer e virar a linda mulher que é. Não poderia condená-la a um destino incerto. Então nunca permiti que ela soubesse.

Uma lágrima correu no rosto do moreno.

-Quando eu soube que você tinha se juntado á nós, confesso que fiquei um pouco frustrado! – riu afastando a tristeza.

E Draco também riu.

-Eu sempre o vi como um filho de Comensal ou projeto de Comensal! Mas quando se virou contra seus pais, sua criação para se juntar à Luz, eu não sabia o que pensar. E então, não pensei. Apenas fazia aquilo que me ensinaram a fazer. Reagia aos acontecimentos. Não procurava mais entendê-los. Se era chamado para lutar. Lutava como se fosse a última vez. – sério mais uma vez. – E tudo acabou! E eu não pude lidar com a revolta, a sujeira, a dor. E fugi! Queria distância de tudo o que me lembrasse mágica. Quis morrer infinitas vezes, e em cada uma delas a coragem me fugia. Em um desses dias, Snape surgiu e me trouxe de volta. Quando cheguei, vocês estavam aqui. Tudo o que mais eu amava. Os amigos que eu julgava perdidos, os inimigos... – sorriu torto.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Não foi fácil, Draco! Voltar a viver. A querer viver! – angústia. – Mas venho aprendendo muitas coisas sobre a Guerra que eu nunca soube! Sobre os outros sobreviventes. Que sofreram como eu. E estão aqui, seguindo a diante. E voltar a discutir com você, foi uma das coisas mais... revigorantes! – riu.

Draco continuava atento. Sem interromper. Parecia querer ver até onde iria.

-A Gina foi a primeira responsável por me fazer enxergar você e a mim mesmo de forma diferente. Então aquilo ficou na minha cabeça, me intrigando. E quando me chamou para falar sobre meus sentimentos pela Gina, eu não soube responder. Um mês antes eu teria afirmado com convicção meu amor por ela. Mas depois de todos os últimos acontecimentos, estou confuso. A Linda me fascinava mais que ela. E isso era estranho.

Se levantou e se sentou em outra cadeira perto dele.

-E então quando disse que amava alguém que não era a Gina, eu vi tanta dor! E ela se refletiu em mim. Doeu também. E por um louco instante, desejei que fosse eu, esse amor. Só precisei de algumas horas parta identificar isso em mim mesmo. Não quero mais fugir, Draco! Quero ser feliz! Com tudo que tenho direito! E esse sentimento por você me dá coragem para querer realmente!

Harry parou de falar. Tinha se revelado. Se declarado. Nunca fora tão sincero com alguém e consigo mesmo.

-Potter, você é mesmo um panaca! – e diante do olhar confuso do moreno o puxou para um novo beijo.

Ficaram muito tempo assim, até que Harry começasse a explorar o corpo do loiro. Quando já não agüentavam mais, um barulho ensurdecedor os afastou bruscamente.

-Acho que o treino que recomendei era outro! – voz fria.

-Severus?! Eu... nós...

-Acho melhor saírem agora daqui! E resolverem esse... problema! Mas quero os dois, depois do jantar, agindo decentemente! – irritado. – Saiam daqui!

Harry sentia uma vontade incontrolável de rir. E saiu catando a roupa que usava. Já estavam sem camisa. Não notara que haviam chegado áquele ponto. Mas ao sair das Masmorras, ao olhar para Draco, viu que rele não parecia feliz. Sequer divertido.

-Draco. – chamou preocupado.

Ele se afastou instintivamente.

-Me deixe sozinho!

-Não! Temos que conversar sobre isso tudo! – insistiu.

-Não vamos "conversar", Potter! – ionizou sério.

-Então venha comigo para terminarmos o que começamos! Conversaremos depois! – garantiu.

-Não vai acontecer! – sério.

-Por quê?

-Estou noivo! Vou me casar com a Gina Weasley! Alguém que você jurou que ama como alguém da família! – cruel.

Uma sombra de arrependimento passou pelos olhos verdes.

-Não temos culpa! Podemos resolver isso! – sem muita firmeza.

Acho que não entendeu, Potter! Não importa se realmente amo você mais que amo a Gina! O que estou dizendo é que nada vai mudar! Ela precisa de mim! Temos cuidado um do outro há muito tempo! – firme.

Harry estava revoltado. E o apertou contra a parede do corredor das masmorras.

-Vai fazer isso comigo? Com você? – o segurando pelo traseiro, sussurrando em seu pescoço.

Draco tremia quase sem controle.

-Vai negar o que seu corpo quer? Meu corpo? Vamos para minha sala. Depois a gente conversa. Depois. Mas agora vem, Draco!

Ele parecia tonto e entorpecido, quando balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Harry o puxou e foram rapidamente para a sal de DCAT.

Quando harry abriu a porta, Draco ainda hesitou.

-Isso não está certo! – tentou recusar.

-Eu não penso assim! Esqueça! Depois! Conversamos depois! Lembra, se? – sorriu maliciosamente enquanto trazia o loiro delicadamente para dentro. As últimas evidências de resistência se foram após outro beijo exigente. Harry ouvia os gemidos do Sonserino e os seus principalmente como se fossem de outras pessoas. Não poupou artifícios.

Tiraram as roupas tão rapidamente que era difícil acreditar que não usassem varinhas. Então Draco parou um pouco e quando harry ia protestar ele o calou com o dedo.

-Shhh. Me deixe ver você!

E o acariciou levemente, quase sem tocar. No rosto, nos lábios, desceu pelo pescoço e o peito.

-Você emagreceu. – sussurrou como que para si mesmo.

Harry sentia a carícia com ansiedade. Sentia-se arrepiar com os dedos tão delicados. Quando eles chegaram ao quadril, pensou que fosse gozar sem sequer ter feito nada. Estremeceu e temeu cair. Mas notou a cama atrás de si. E se sentou devagar, enquanto ia mais para o centro da cama. Acompanhado do loiro, que parecia pasmado pela sua pele.

Quase engasgou quando sentiu os lábios justamente com os dedos, tão suaves quanto a língua morna. Era uma tortura não poder agir. Mas Draco segurou suas mãos mais para cima e continuou a exploração sádica. Até que enfim o loiro tomou uma atitude e o envolveu com a boca todo o seu membro. Harry gemeu mais alto. Sentiu que o outro massageava seus testículos e logo atrás.

Foi mais por susto que por dor que gemeu alto, quando sentiu que um dedo o penetrava. E Draco passou a lamber e usar a língua onde esteve tocando. Ater trocar mais uma vez. Harry achava que não conseguiria falar nunca mais. Somente por sons grutais e obscenos quando foi verdadeiramente penetrado.

Mas chamou o nome do loiro várias vezes. PO prazer era muito além do que poderia imaginar. Quando Draco aprofundou completamente, Harry não esperava que pudesse haver mais e gemia cada vez mais alto.

Foi assim que os dois gozaram juntos. Estavam exaustos e incrivelmente satisfeitos, algum tempo depois.

Mas tarde, Draco havia voltado a ficar com expressão séria e contrariada.

-Olá, malfoy! – Harry acordou após alguns minutos de sono revigorante. – Já está com uma ruga na testa. – observou com humor.

-Acho que devemos conversar, afinal! – sério, mas sem afrouxar o abraço que mantinha o moreno contra o peito.

-Sim, querido! – brincou.

E viu por alguns segundos uma sombra de sorriso nos olhos cinzas.

Ele se virou e ficaram frente a frente.

-Sabe que a Gina é Vênus, não é? – direto.

-Sim. – fingindo calma.

-E que eu sou marte. – confirmou com o olhar. – E sabe também que Marte e Vênus devem estar juntos para vencer a Guerra! – não era uma pergunta.

-Sei. – a realidade caindo duramente em sua frente.

-Entende o que quer dizer isso, Potter?

-Harry. – corrigiu.

-Entende, Harry? – aceitou.

-Não. Me explique. – fugiu.

-Não vou deixar Gina até que essa guerra passe! Simplesmente não posso!

Harry se virou de costas, olhando para o teto. Suspirou.

-Eu sei! – se resignou.

-Isso tem que ficar muito claro, Harry! E também o fato de que isso foi uma... despedida! Não vou trair a Gina mais uma vez! – a dor nos olhos cinzas mostrava o quanto queria estar ali. Ou nunca teria sucumbido.

-Eu vou esperar você! – se virou de frente outra vez.

-Não vou contar com isso! – rejeitou.

-Mas ainda assim, eu vou! – firme.

Draco foi o primeiro que viu a hora. O jantar seria em 10 minutos. Se apressou em se vestir. Harry ficou na cama ainda um tempo. Vendo o loiro se vestir. E ficando excitado mais uma vez com a visão do corpo dele.

-Draco. – chamou quando o loiro saía sem dizer nada. – Só pra responder sua pergunta. Não amo a Gina. Ela foi uma paixão de adolescente. Alguém por que tenho muito carinho. Como minha irmã caçula. Hoje, amo você! – sentenciou.

Draco sorriu e Harry poderia jurar que ouviu o loiro dizer "Também te amo". Mesmo sem mexer os lábios. E apesar da despedida, se sentiu feliz como não pensou que ainda pudesse ser. Se levantou co renovada energia. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e foi jantar. Depois ainda iria enfrentar Snape. E a lembrança provocou uma careta engraçada. Não perderia o humor tão facilmente. Não depois de ter tido um momento tão maravilhoso!

**OF: continua.**


	14. Capítulo 14 Meu Lado Maligno

**N/A: AFE! Essa não queria mais sair! CREDO! Mas tem mais um cap! Suado! Que fez minha felicidade! Vamos ver o quer vocês acham! Me desculpem a demora! Bloqueio grave! HUNF!**

**Beijos**

**VIv**

sheyla snape : Nem, não posso prometer nada. Mas leia e veremos. Eu sempre faço finais felizes. Só uma das fics que fic final triste. (eu acho) (hehehe). O "Pedra-Lua-Paixão" vai sair. Calma. Estou desesperada com essa que não termina! Mas não me esqueci! Relaxa.

Fabi – chan : Mas o Draco não "dispensou" o Harry. Apenas tem as complicações da Guerra! Veja, falo mais sobre isso.

Serim : Bem, sobre a sugestão do desfecho com a Gina... Posso penmsar no caso! Hehehe Vamos ver no que vai dar!

Cristine Black : Oi, moça! Valeuzão pelo voto de confiança! Você escolheu o casal mais difícil pra escrever! Hehehe. Mas a novidade é que hoje mesmo comecei a escrevê-la. Simplesmente saiu. Armazenei algumas fotos montadas com os dois e consegui! EEEEEEEEE. Mas estou terminado o primeiro cap. Será com um Harry meio "dark". Pode? Me diga. Que ao escrever será a primeira pra quem vou mostrar!

Patty: Bem, sobre Marte e Vênus terem que ficar juntos... É que segundo a mitologia Greco-Romana, ela é a única que o acalma. E eles se equilibram. Se tornam marido e mulher. E por conta disso, na Guerra, eles deverão estar juntos. Explico um pouco mais sobre isso no decorrer da fic. Mas aqui foi uma palhinha!

Adriana Black : É, não dava pra serem felizes para sempre logo agora! Hehehe. Vamos ao próximo cap!

miss pseuda : Como eu já expliquei mais a cima, Draco/Marte e Gina/Vênus têm uma função para exercer juntos. Que depende a sobrevivência de todos. Coisas de cultura Greco-Romana, que influenciam a profecia! Hehehe. Calma! Prometo tentar melhorar a relação Draco/Harry. Vamos ver se agrada assim! hehehe

**Capítulo 14 – Meu Lado Maligno**

Harry Potter chegou ao Salão Principal revigorado. Snape estava mais carrancudo que possível. Linda com uma expressão curiosa. Gina atenciosa com Draco, que evitou olhá-lo nos olhos. Essa atitude o divertiu. Tinha sido muito forte o que viveram.

Os outros pareciam pensativos. Com exceção de Luna, que exibia o olhar vidrado para o canto da sala, como se assistisse a um show muito interessante. Não demorou muito e já estava com Draco na sala de Snape, mais uma vez. Com o Diretor presente.

-Bem, temos que conversar sobre a Guerra. Faltam apenas 22 dias para o alinhamento que acontecerá dia 20 de agosto. E os planetas como Marte e Júpiter devem estar preparados. – Snape explicava sério. – Draco, Lúcius está preparado para fazê-lo. E você?

-Sim, Severus, estou.

-Potter?

-Bem, eu não sei o que devo fazer ainda. Mas se me disserem, estarei pronto! – admitiu.

-Muito bom, Potter! É a primeira vez que não assume a postura de herói de antes. O que queremos é determinação consciente e não cega! – elogiou. – Agora o que tenho a dizer, é que Júpiter é o planeta mais solitário. Independe dos outros, pois reina por sobre. Mas os demais planetas estão na dependência dos outros. Assim como Marte e Vênus. Como na mitologia, eles são mais poderosos juntos. Com a Oclumência, você impedirá que Voldemort tenha acesso aos planos e estratégias. Mas como precisamos manter contato com Alvo, você ficará vulnerável. Entretanto saberá o que fazer no momento certo. Por enquanto quero que você confie em nós! Isso é possível, Potter? – inquiriu.

Harry hesitou. Não gostou nada da situação. Não se prepararia realmente. Seria como todas as outras vezes. Reagir pelo instinto de sobrevivência. Mas ao olhar para os olhos cinzas tão penetrantes, foi como que atingido por uma segurança descomunal.

-Sim. Posso confiar em vocês! – afirmou satisfeito.

Viu Draco aliviar as feições e pressentiu que agira corretamente.

-Ótimo! De acordo com a profecia, todos os planetas interagem para vencer o mal. E nesse momento Srta. McGriff e Firenze estão com os outros. Não podemos perder tempo. Vocês deverão treinar alguns feitiços. Principalmente agora que o dia se aproxima.

Os dois ex-alunos estavam atentos às palavras de Snape.

-Marte representa a própria guerra. Então vocês deverão simular duelos para que Júpiter esteja realmente pronto! – impassível.

-Como? – foi Harry quem se manifestou. – Vamos duelar?

-Exatamente, Potter- sem se abalar. – O elemento de Marte vai provocar no elemento de Júpiter a eficácia de um lutador e vencedor! Por isso é melhor que o façam aqui! – insistiu.

-Eu... não posso duelar com ele! – horrorizado.

-É assim que deve ser, Potter! – Draco se adiantou.

-Draco! – suplicou.

-Estou pronto, Severus! – garantiu o loiro.

Se Harry já não o tivesse visto vulnerável, poderia até crer que ele estava ansioso pela luta. Como no primeiro duelo que tiveram no segundo ano de Hogwarts. Mas a despeito da postura rígida e da máscara de frieza, um brilho de insegurança se escondia atrás dos olhos duros.

-Snape, não vou fazer isso! – firmou.

-Potter! Não seja tolo! Não vão realmente se matar! – desprezo. – Apenas lutar. Draco como Marte, despertará a face guerreira e destruidora que está faltando em você!

-Não! – se indignou. – Tem que haver outro meio!

-Não! Isso é necessário para que todos nós sobrevivamos! Inclusive você e Draco! – se controlando para não explodir. – Estarei aqui para qualquer eventualidade! Garanto que não há outro jeito! – incisivo.

-Potter! – Draco chamou. – Em guarda! – apresentou a varinha verticalmente diante do rosto.

-Não, Draco! – falou baixo sem erguer a sua.

Draco apontou para ele. Levantou a sobrancelha.

-Não! – firme.

-_Estupefaça!_ – Draco gritou.

E Harry tombou para trás após rodopiar no ar. Indo chocar as costas na parede.

-Merda, Malfoy! – gritou do chão.

-Em guarda, Potter! – ele sorria malicioso.

-Não vou duelar com você! Esqueça! – jogou a varinha no chão furioso.

-_Tarantallegra!_ – Draco continuou.

-_Protego!_ – Harry impediu o feitiço e o bloqueou.

Quando o fez, percebeu que Draco e Snape estavam com expressões confusas.

-Quando começou a fazer isso, Potter? – Snape parecia realmente surpreso.

-Isso o quê? Eu apenas me defendi! – irritado.

-Onde está sua varinha, Potter? – Draco estava com a mesma expressão.

Então, Harry procurou nas mãos e não a viu. Automaticamente olhou em volta e a viu do outro lado da sala. Foi quando entendeu a confusão dos outros. Fizera um feitiço sem varinha. E sorriu encabulado.

-Foi sem querer! A Linda tem me ensinado a realizar feitiços sem varinha. Dumbledore já havia dito uma vez. No dia em que ele... se foi. – ficou sério.

-Ela não me disse que já haviam evoluído tanto! – com olhar ainda intrigado. - Vocês devem continuar- ordenou.

-Acho que não entendeu, Snape! Não vou atacar Malfoy! – irritado mais uma vez. – Não vou fazer isso! Compreende! Não vou atacá-lo! – repetiu. – Se é isso que estou fazendo aqui, vou embora agora mesmo! – ameaçou.

-Acha que é tão poderoso assim, que eu não possa me defender, Potter! – debochou o loiro. – Complexo de superioridade! – provocou divertido.

-Não vai conseguir, Malfoy! – entre os dentes, punhos cerrados.

-Acho que algumas vitórias o fizeram pensar que é uma "Máquina de Guerra". – riu. – Mas no fundo não passa de um covarde! Que se esconde atrás de seus medos e pesadelos! Acorda, Potter! – estava próximo e o empurrou de leve pelos dois ombros. – Você não é tão bom assim! – duro.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! – no limite da fúria.

-É a repetição da história! O Santo-Potter é o protetor e salvador do mundo! De um assassino cruel que deve ser pacificado ou destruirá todo o resto do maldito mundo bruxo! – o empurrou mais forte.

-Cala a boca! – gritou, empurrando Draco desta vez.

No momento que o fez, seus olhos brilharam de ódio puro.

-Quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo! Filhote de Comensal! Um garoto mimado pelo papai que se esconde na barra da saia de uma Weasley! E é dominado por ela!

Não notou que o segurava pelos ombros apertando com força. E um campo magnético se formava em volta. Como um escudo.

-Você é um idiota, arrogante e prepotente! Pensa que o resto do indo está aqui para servi-lo e diverti-lo! Só tem amor próprio! O resto é pura invenção! – acusava cada vês mais alto.

Snape tentou se aproximar para separá-los, mas não conseguia. Cada vez que tentava passar o escudo, sentia como se fosse eletrocutado.

-Potter! Pare com isso! Solte-o! – ordenava grave.

Mas Harry estava incapacitado de ouvir qualquer coisa que não o ódio cego.

-Você sempre usou todas as pessoas a sua volta! E sempre as descartou! Estragadas! À própria sorte. Você não me conhece! – desprezo intenso. – Não sabe o que eu passei. O que eu passo! Não entende o que é ser ao mesmo tempo um herói e um bandido! Ter essas... coisas... dentro de mim! O velho idiota e o mauzão das Trevas! Eu mesmo não sei mais o que resta de mim aqui! Onde eu mesmo estou ou quem sou! Já tem gente demais interferindo na minha vida e minha morte!

Via o olhar aterrorizado do loiro. Sentia que faltava pouco para provocar um a fratura em seus ombros. Mas estava possesso.

-Você não tem capacidade para entender o que é estar sozinho todo esse tempo convivendo com essa dualidade! A vontade de morrer é a primeira coisa que sinto ao acordar e a última de que me lembro ao dormir. E os pesadelos constantes! Os vivos e os mortos vêm me atormentar todas a malditas noites! – grito outra vez.

E o empurrou para longe, quebrando o campo. Quando olhou em volta, a sala estava destruída. Snape correu para verificar um Malfoy inconsciente no chão. Numa posição muito desconfortável para o pescoço. E todo ódio evaporou. Ficando o desespero. A vergonha. A dor.

-Draco? O que foi que eu fiz? – uma lágrima escorreu.

-Ele está vivo. – Snape falou com algum alívio. – Conjurou ataduras e uma maca flutuante.

-Oh! Deus! Oh! Merlin!

-Vou levá-lo para a enfermaria. Jordam poderá ajudá-lo. – e enfim olhou nos olhos verdes. – Vá para sua sala! Não saia de lá. Estarei nela assim que puder!

-Snape! Por Deus! Eu não quis! Eu não quis!

-Vá, Potter! – duro.

Mas Harry ficou até ver o Diretor levar o loiro ainda inconsciente pelos corredores.

-Merda! Merda! Merda! – murmurava em agonia, olhando as mãos com nojo.

E foi como um sonâmbulo para sua sala. Encostou na parede em um canto e chorou. Ainda estava nessa posição quando Snape chegou.

-Potter. – chamou devagar.

Ele olhou assustado. Tremia e suava.

-Draco está bem. – garantiu. – O que foi que aconteceu?

-Eu disse que não queria lutar! Eu disse que não queria! – sacudia a cabeça.

-Harry! – ouviu a voz da Linda, não a tinha visto entrar. – Agora está tudo bem! – suave.

-Não! Não está! Eu perdi o controle! Eu... perdi o controle! – agonia.

-Então temos que ensiná-lo ter controle! – sorriu.

-Linda! Eu poderia tê-lo matado! E eu quis isso! – toda dor estava exposta em seus olhos, em seu rosto, em sua voz.

-Não! Harry! Você não quis! É o lado maligno que o confundiu! Estou certa de que você morreria antes de desejar ferir alguém. Principalmente Draco!

-Mas eu o feri! Eu quase o matei! – insistiu.

-Não foi você!

-Que importa! Foi algo que me dominou. Eu me lembro de tudo! Tudo o que senti e o que fiz! Não estava sobre a Imperius! – desprezo.

E Linda se aproximou e se sentou diante dele.

-Harry, quero que me diga sinceramente. Neste momento, você deseja mal a Draco? Você o odeia?

-Não- respondeu. – Eu... o amo! – desespero.

-Então- ela insistiu. – O que aconteceu foi apenas uma parte de você que fugiu do controle, como disse. Já comentei mais de uma vez, que você tem poderes especiais. E até que possa controlá-los sozinho, iremos ajudá-lo! – e olhou para Snape com severidade.

-Potter! – Snape também parecia apreensivo. – Eu creio que devo me desculpar! – desconfortável – Quando fui buscá-lo, vi do que era capaz. Não sei se lembra, mas fez o mesmo comigo na ocasião. Você não estava preparado para um confronto direto. - sem saber o que fazer. - Não se culpe. Culpe a mim! – sério.

-Está me dizendo, que sabia que eu poderia matá-lo! E que ainda assim me obrigou a fazê-lo!

-Sim, estou.

-Por quê! – desamparo

-Conscientemente por não saber que poderia ter reagido com essa intensidade. E inconscientemente por pagar para ver- admitiu.

-COMO ACHA QUE EU FICARIA SE O MATASSE! HEIN- gritou. – QUE MERDA! – se levantou e andava de um lado para o outro.

-Harry, não pense isso! Já passou. E não tornará a acontecer. Se acalme! Acho que deveria visitar Draco na enfermaria e certificar-se de que ele está bem. Para depois voltar ao treinamento. Deve continuar a treinar os feitiços sem varinha. Com o tempo, controlará seus dons especiais.

-Não acho que ele queira me ver á essa altura! – suspeitou.

-Só saberá se for, Harry Potter! – ela incentivou.

Harry suspirou. Passou as mãos na cabeça, despenteando mais os cabelos rebeldes. E foi.

Quando chegou lá, viu Gina sentada ao lado dele. Segurava sua mão. Draco estava de olhos fechados e parecia abatido. Ela o viu antes que desistisse e saísse correndo.

-Harry! – sorriu. – Veja! Draco está melhor!

O moreno corou e tentou virar, mas ela chamou mais uma vez.

-Vem.

Ele foi lentamente se aproximando da cama. Não sabia o que de fato fora dito para Gina. Ia falar alguma coisa. Mas a garganta estava seca e não conseguiu.

-Abra os olhos, Draco! Veja quem veio ver você! – brincou ingenuamente.

Ele apenas virou o rosto de lado e não abriu os olhos. A dor que atingiu o peito de Harry foi tanta que pensou que poderia morrer naquele momento.

-Eu... sinto muito! – conseguiu dizer.

Mas Draco não se mexeu. E Harry percebeu que não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Então foi embora. Não viu quando o loiro assistia sua saída com tanta dor quanto ele.

Pouco depois Gina o alcançou.

-Harry! Espere! Harry! Não fique preocupado! Ele está bem. Só tem que ter muita paciência com os Sonserinos! – sorriu. – Foi assim comigo!

-Esqueça, Gina! – desconfortável.

-Harry! Não fez de propósito! Não quis machucá-lo. Apenas precisa tomar mais cuidado com poderes que não conhece! Draco entende isso. Ele me contou o que houve. E não o culpa!

-Mas não quis sequer olhar pra mim! – objetou.

–Ele é muito orgulhoso, Harry! Tem que ter paciência! – sorriu. – Não é fácil para ele ver que alguém pode derrotá-lo. Ele é um Malfoy! Lembra! – gracejou. – Tem que saber levar!

-Você o ama muito, não é! – suspirou.

-Sim, Harry! Amo! – plácida. – E é por isso que digo que conheço a cabeça dura dele. Notei que mesmo hoje, ele fala de você com mais respeito. E isso é uma vitória e tanto! Não desista dele! Ainda podem ser grandes amigos! – sorria encorajadora.

Constrangido até a alma, Harry sorriu amarelo e se despediu da noiva de seu grande amor. Que ironia! Ela pedia para que não desistisse desse amor!

"Acho que ele tem razão. Melhor nos afastarmos de verdade. Eu não seria capaz de fazer a Gina sofrer desse modo!"

Foi em direção à biblioteca e Linda estava lá.

-Preciso de sua ajuda! – decidido.

-Ótimo, Harry Potter! É um bom começo!

-O que devo fazer?

-Primeiro vamos nos sentar e nos concentrar. Hoje foi um dia longo. E poderemos fazer mais amanhã. Mas agora vamos tentar encontrar Alvo mais uma vez. Ele ajudará você com o equilíbrio. Orientará melhor.

Ficaram muito tempo meditando e Harry pensava no antigo diretor. Até sentir a paz que emanava dele.

-Por hoje chega, Potter! Amanhã após o café, vou até sua sala. Vamos continuar o treino. Hoje quero que durma e não se aborreça.

Harry assentiu e retornou para seus aposentos. Sentia-se mais calmo, apesar de tudo. Quando dormiu, não teve sonhos. Acordou refeito, como poucas vezes, em muito tempo.

OF: continua.


End file.
